Tulipanes y Margaritas
by MioSiriban
Summary: Desde pequeñas, Bra y Pan habían elegido sus pasiones: una por el ballet y otra por la batalla. Pero cuando una condición las relaciona, su amistad se verá amenazada ¿Servirá de algo tener unos entrenadores como Trunks y Goten? TxP GxB UxM
1. Prólogo

**Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball Super, Dragon Ball GT no me pertenecen. Uso sus personajes sin fines de lucro.**

 _Tulipanes y Margaritas_

 _Prólogo_

La música, delicada, sonora, suave y sublime. Las notas grandiosas inundaban el gran auditorio. Propia de la escena, la música llenaba los oídos de todos los allí presentes, se contenía genuina en sus mentes, los maravillaba, los inmiscuía en la escena; a ello contribuía el acto que se estaba llevando a cabo, protagonizado por la decena de muchachitas perfectamente maquilladas, vestidas y perfumadas que se movían con gracia y ligereza en el escenario. Todas de blanco, salvo una, salvo ella.

Los tonos altos, cargados de múltiples emociones de los compositores de la hermosa música la llevaban de un lado a otro; de su rostro, no desaparecía la sonrisa orgullosa propia de su clase y ascendencia. Ella sonreía como ninguna otra, y se movía como ninguna otra. Ella era, la más pura exaltación en el escenario. Era por ella que ese grupo de personas en el público, que tanto llamaba la atención de los otros presentes (por su excentricidad, fama y fortuna), sonreían con orgullo, en especial la cabeza de ese grupo, sonreía idéntico a ella, sin despegar el ojo del cuerpo vestido de rosa.

Nadie estaba al pendiente de la peculiar sonrisa de ese personaje, sólo ella y él, como una complicidad entre los dos. Ver esa sonrisa la motivaba, la llevaba a demostrar su habilidad, sus pasos impecables que despampanaban al talento mismo, que reducía al resto de muchachitas en las escena. Porque para ella, esa sonrisa significaba todo después de su pasión.

Todo.

La sonora alcanzó su momento cumbre; las personas se quedaron sin habla, maravillados con la joven de cabello azul que daba vueltas perfectas y sincronizadas, sin tambalear, sin caer, sin fallar.

Y todos aplaudieron, a salvo del excéntrico hombre en la tercera fila, qué sólo sonreía. Pero para la bailarina en escena, esa sonrisa valía más que mil aplausos.

El grupo de la tercera fila, no sólo estaba conformado por ese hombre extraño. A su lado, estaba su mujer, idéntica a la joven que acababa de culminar su debut de la noche, seguida de una mujer pálida de cabello negro y vestida con ropa tradicional de antiguas dinastías, luego otro hombre tan excéntrico como el de la sonrisa orgullosa por su gi y cabello de estilo punk quién estaba irremediablemente dormido, tan dormido como la muchacha que le seguía (de una edad cercana a la de la protagonista de la escena e idéntica a la mujer pálida), un joven de color, un hombre verde, un hombre parecido al de gi, pero vestido de traje y utilizando unas gafas, una mujer de cabellos como la misma noche y ojos azules como el mar, el mismísimo Mr. Satán, un par de muchachos (quién sería el hermano de la protagónica y el mejor amigo de éste) vestidos con traje, un cerdo, un anciano, una hermosa mujer rubia, una joven rubia a su lado, un hombre pequeño y con seis puntos en su cabeza y un hombre con una cicatriz en forma de cruz en el rostro.

—¡Felicidades, Bra!

—¡Felicidades, señorita Brief!

—¡Señorita Brief, lo hace de maravilla! ¡Es usted grandiosa!

—Gracias, gracias, gracias…

Se abrió paso entre las personas que se acercaron a adularla. Era la estrella de la noche, la más brillante estrella, la más resplandeciente.

—¡Ahí viene Bra! Vamos. —Declaró la madre de la muchacha, haciéndole señas al grupo para acercarse a ella. La mujer a su lado asintió.

—¡Sí!—Milk sonrió, con un pañuelo en su mano que había sido el encargado de secar las lágrimas que se le escaparon en la presentación. Cuando volteó hacia el grupo, ya de pie y encontró a su marido y nieta dormidos, no pudo sentirse más indignada. — ¡Gokú! ¡Pan!

Sus gritos los hicieron despertar, desorientados; Gokú no había terminado de espabilarse, se estaba estirando cuando la susodicha mujer lo haló de su oreja derecha. Sus gritos agraciados de dolor no lo salvaron, ella lo arrastró con él yendo detrás de los padres de la joven de rosa.

—¡AYAYAYAYAYAY! ¡Milk!

—¡Vamos! ¡Vámonos! No es posible que te quedes dormido en un lugar tan importante.

Y mientras ellos iban hacia donde estaba la muchacha de la noche, Pan, la nieta del maltratado hombre, se estiró en su asiento con aburrimiento. Sus padres le siguieron a sus abuelos, dejándola ahí, no sin antes decirle que se apresurara. Pan los vio alejarse, cuando una mano se interpuso en frente de ella. Una mirada alegre se posó en ella; Pan tomó la mano de Uub y junto a él avanzó. Ya varios de los guerreros Z se les habían adelantado.

—¡No puedo creer lo que veo! —Exclamó el muchacho, sin dejar de sonreír y sin quitarle el ojo de encima a la muchacha, en extremo divertido.

—Cierra la boca. —Masculló ella, obstinada, bajando la falda del vestido rojo tanto como podía. Ese vestido del que el discípulo de su abuelo no quitaba la mirada.

—No me imagino cuánto batallaron tu madre y tu abuela para ponértelo. —Agregó, mientras veía al resto de sus amigos acercarse a la hija de Vegeta y Bulma. —Luce muy bonita.

—¿Ella o Marr...? ¡Auch! —.Exclamó ella al recibir un codazo en las costillas.

—¡SShhhh! ¡No lo digas tan alto!

Pan lo miró mal y se alejó de él; ahí iba Uub a intentar acercarse a la hija de Krilin y Número Dieciocho. Pan negó con la cabeza, cuando el muchacho se disponía a intentar conquistar a la angelical Marron se ponía insoportable. Caminó entre los guerreros Z, acercándose a su familia y entonces, los ojos celestes de la protagonista de la noche la ultrajaron.

—¡Pan! —Exclamó, yendo hacia ella. No quería oírla, pero ahí estaba, lo iba a decir—¡No puedo creerlo!

—Sí, sí, sí… No eres la primera que lo dice, Bra. —Dijo, desviando la mirada y tratando de mitigar el rojo de sus mejillas.—Estuviste grandiosa.

—Gracias. ¿Pero cómo lo sabes? Dormiste casi toda la función.— _Descubierta._ Bra cruzada de brazos. Pan se encogió de hombros y contraatacó.

—Bueno, tú te duermes en mis entrenamientos.

Bra rodó los ojos.

—Bueno, para empezar…

—¡Felicidades, Bra!

La mano de Trunks le despeinó el perfecto peinado, y la mano de Goten en su pequeño hombro casi logra que los ramos de flores se le cayeran de las manos. Bra agradeció brevemente al par de amigos, pero en cuánto pudo se alejó de ellos y se puso junto a la hija de Gohan.

—¡Gracias, gracias! ¡ATRÁS! —.Gritó, luchando por acomodar los mechones azules que se le habían revuelto. Los híbridos rieron sin dudarlo.

—¡Pero qué tenemos aquí! ¿Quién eres y qué hiciste con Pan?

—¡Muy gracioso, Trunks!

—Dejen de pelear ustedes dos. Vamos, es la noche de Bra. —Agregó Goten, con una cámara en la mano interviniendo la batalla campal de la nieta de Gokú y el hijo de Vegeta. —¡Oye Uub! ¿Nos tomarías unas fotos? —.El nombrado, qué estaba a unos metros de ellos tratando de entablar una conversación con la hija de Krilin, asintió y tomó la cámara del pelinegro.

—¡Muy bien, júntense todos!

Las jovencitas se colocaron una junto a la otra, Bra sosteniendo todos los ramos repletos de rosas como sí nada, haciendo alarde de la fuerza saiyajin (y únicos casos en que le era necesaria) y Pan con las manos halando el vestido, para que la falda cubriera tanta piel como pudiera. Las dos sonrieron de oreja a oreja.

—No seas ridícula Pan, estirarás el vestido. —Dijo la peliazul, sin dejar de sonreír ni de apartar la mirada de la cámara.

—No me interesa. —Respondió Pan del mismo modo que su amiga. —Después de esto lo haré trizas. Agradece que me lo pusiera, porque no volverá a pasar. —La sonrisa se le ensanchó como nunca.

Goten colocó una mano en el hombro de Pan y Trunks lo hizo en el hombro de Bra, sonrieron de par en par y se abrazaron entre ellos por los hombros.

—¡Digan _whisky!_

—¡Whisky!

El flash impactó en los ojos de los cuatro.

Las fotos continuaron, con el resto de guerreros Z en ellas, entre risas y poses ridículas, entre bálsamos de alegría; el maestro Roshi intentando manosear a las mujeres, Vegeta gritándole a Gokú, Yamcha con comentarios estúpidos, Bulma peleando con Milk y Dieciocho, Uub tratando de alcanzar la mano de Marron, el borde del vestido de Pan roto, Goten burlándose de Trunks por haber resbalado, todos los guerreros riéndose de Goten por resbalar encima de Trunks y, finalmente, la reunión en Corporación Cápsula que no podía faltar.

 _Un año más tarde_

El silencio instalado. Las luces fosforescentes del consultorio iluminándolas, a ambas. La mayor de las dos no quitaba la mirada del lugar por donde había desaparecido el doctor minutos atrás, a la espera. Ella, por el contrario, no podía esperar más. La impaciencia la llevaría a apretar con fuerza sobrehumana la mano que su madre le ofrecía. No podía tolerarlo más. A diferencia de la de ojos enormes y azules, ella miraba por todos lados, sofocada. Quería salir de ahí, quería hacerlo cuanto antes, quería que ese hombre se apresurara y dijera que todo estaba bien, qué podían irse. Qué podía ir a entrenar con su abuelo y Uub, qué no se preocupara, qué era fuerte.

Y el hombre de la bata blanca regresó.

Ella sonrió.

—¡Bien! Ya podemos irnos, ¿No es verdad, doctor?

—Pan. —Instó Videl indicándole con la mirada que guardara silencio, pero Pan no quería, ella deseaba irse de una buena vez.

Miró al suelo y luego al doctor.

Él suspiró, entre la seriedad de su expresión. Y Pan tuvo un mal presagio, uno verdaderamente peligroso.

—Señora Videl, señorita Pan. —El doctor, con un informe en sus manos, se sentó frente a ellas al otro lado del escritorio lleno de figuras decorativas y fotos de unos niños. —Me temo que la señorita Pan tendrá que guardar reposo.

—¿Reposo? —Inquirió su madre.— ¿Cuánto tiempo?

—Dos meses. —Declaró el doctor. Los ojos de Pan se le saldrían de las cuencas. —Nada de cargar peso, nada de artes marciales.

—¡¿Dos meses?! ¡Está usted loco!

—¡Pan, silencio!

—Dos meses. Es por su bien, señorita Pan. Sí quiere continuar entrenando, necesita dejarlo por al menos dos meses.

Pan se quería morir.

* * *

 **Inspiración. Me inspiré tanto que tuve que publicarlo y aquí está; no saben cuánto desarrollo surgió en mi mente con esto. No pude detener la inspiración.**

 **La historia será una locura. Sus objetivos principales, son evidentemente, las amistades entre Pan y Bra y Goten y Trunks.**

 **No sé que surja. No sé como se lo tomen, pero aquí está.**

 **Gracias por leer**

 _ **MioSiriban**_


	2. Frustración

**Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball Super, Dragon Ball GT no me pertenecen. Uso sus personajes sin fines de lucro.**

 _Capítulo uno: Frustración_

Patadas, puñetazos, descargas de ki; el poder fluyendo por sus venas, la sangre bombeándose con la fuerza de sus antepasados corriendo en ella. La necesidad de alcanzar lo que había más allá de sus límites. Tenía que concentrarse y entregarse a su entrenamiento, como siempre, como todos los días. Nada lo iba distraer, no lo iba a permitir.

Sus oídos no lo iban a traicionar jamás: iba a seguir claro en su objetivo, llegaría más allá. Lanzó infinidad de patadas incalculables a enemigos que no estaban ahí; puñetazos a una velocidad inimaginable. Frunció el ceño con la determinación marcada ahí. Voló tan alto como pudo, se puso en posición de ataque y, antes de proceder, miró por el rabillo de su ojo hacia abajo. Sacudió la cabeza.

 _No se iba a distraer, joder._

La llamarada de esferas cargadas de luz y poder salió disparada de sus manos hacia los robots que salían velozmente de la compuertas en las paredes de la enorme cámara; los destruyó, uno a uno, con una precisión magnífica y propia de él.

Pero no era suficiente.

—¡Mira, papi! ¿Me viste?

Una vena brotó de su frente. Tenía que controlarse.

—Te dije que salieras de aquí, Bra.

—No seas aguafiestas. En ningún lugar puedo practicar tan bien como aquí. —Contestó sin darle la menor importancia. Su padre la miró dar vueltas sobre sí misma sin perder el equilibrio, sólo sobre las puntas de los dedos de sus pies, con aquellas _ridículas_ zapatillas puestas. —A ver… ¡Oh, ahí viene la mejor parte!

Se apresuró rompiendo la coordinada rutina que llevaba a cabo y fue hasta el pequeño estéreo que dejó junto a la puerta de la cámara de gravedad. Le subió tanto volumen a la música ¡La música! ¡Esa música que lo dejaría sordo! ¡Esa insoportable música!

—¡Apaga esa cosa ya, mocosa! —.Exclamó llevándose las manos a los oídos. — ¡Toda la maldita mañana con esa música!

—¿Qué? ¡Pensé que la música clásica le daba más emoción a tu entrenamiento!

—¿Entrenamiento? Ni siquiera he podido aumentar la gravedad por tu presencia. —Bra lo fulminó con la obstinación heredada de él. Frunció el ceño copiado de Vegeta y puso las manos en la cadera cómo la misma Bulma.

Y luego, más vueltas, más precisión, más coordinación y _más de esa música._ Simplemente lo ignoró olímpicamente.

—¡Se acabó!

Salió de mala gana de su recinto de entrenamiento, más amargo que un limón, más cerrero que un café y más obstinado también. Entró a través de la puerta trasera de la Corporación Cápsula donde para su fortuna no se encontró con un alma. Sacó de la nevera de la cocina una cerveza grande y fría y cerró de un solo portazo, hartándose de la bebida.

Y otra vena sobresaltó de su frente.

La música seguía oyéndose desde ahí.

(…)

—¡Al fin llegaron! —.La mujer del más poderoso del universo fue hasta ellas, que recién acababan de cruzar el umbral de la puerta principal. En sus manos llevaba una bandeja con varias tazas de café. —Preparé con leche y cargado de azúcar, tal y cómo te gusta Pan. —Videl agradeció a su suegra, con una mano en la espalda de su hija incitándola a entrar a la casa. Milk no pasó desapercibida la amargura en la cara de su nieta. Ni siquiera la había saludado, y pasó adelante internándose en la cocina agarrando de mala gana su taza de café.

—¡Llegaron! ¿Y bien? ¿Cómo estuvo todo? —.Gohan entró en la estancia desde un pasillo y detrás de él venía su benevolente suegro, Mr. Satán. El hijo mayor de Gokú se quedó desconcertado al encontrar tan sólo a su mujer y a su madre en la entrada.

—¡Videl! ¿Y Pan? ¿Dónde está mi querida nieta?

Una ráfaga veloz pasó junto a ellos y segundos más tarde volvió a pasar en un color anaranjado. Una ventana estaba abierta y Videl, al notarlo, gritó:

—¡Gohan! —.El aludido asintió y el mismo se convirtió en una ráfaga yendo detrás de la anterior. Lo logró: Logró tomar ágilmente el tobillo de Pan antes de que ésta desapareciera por la ventana.

—¡Suéltame, papá! ¡Tengo que ir a entrenar con mi abuelito y Uub! ¡Les prometí que iría al llegar de la consulta! —.Zarandeó contra la fuerte mano de su poderoso progenitor, pero fue inútil. Gohan la obligó a entrar en la casa y la llevó hasta un sofá del living.

Videl fue hasta su esposo e hija sobándose el puente de la nariz; Mr. Satán y Milk se acercaron con la preocupación pintada en sus rostros. La mujer se sentó y largó un profundo suspiro, cerrando sus ojos azules. Pan observaba el suelo; el flequillo negro como la noche ocultando sus ojos. Gohan estaba atento a cada reacción de su hija, se estaba impacientando.

—¿Qué les dijo el doctor? —.Preguntó Milk ya sin poder evitarlo.

—Le prohibió entrenar. —Videl contestó, ganándose todas las miradas atónitas de los presentes a excepción de la de su propia hija. —Por dos meses.

La única en sentir alivio, de repente, fue Milk.

—¡Gracias al cielo, no fue nada grave! De hecho ¡Son noticias maravillosas! —.La alegría y la sonrisa enorme de la esposa de Gokú no se propagó a nadie, ni siquiera a Gohan o a Videl. Mucho menos a Pan: sus manos se hicieron puños.

—¡¿Noticias maravillosas?! ¿Ha perdido la cabeza, Milk? ¡Mi nieta tiene una condición espléndida! ¡No puede dejar de entrenar!

—¡Usted no interfiera, Satán! Me importa un comino su condición. Pan es una chica, es hora de que se comporte como tal. Cómo sí no supiera yo que lo único que le interesa es que Pan sea su sucesora. —Añadió la mujer con desdén, prosiguiendo la discusión con el padre de Videl, hasta que la hija se entrometió.

—¡Basta los dos! Lo importante aquí es la salud de Pan.

—Videl tiene razón. —Intervino Gohan. —Pan. —La miró con todo el cariño que sentía hacia ella. La hija pudo sentir los azabaches ojos de su padre plasmados de preocupación sobre ella. —Tienes que entender que todo esto es por tu bienestar.

—¡¿Mi bienestar?! —.Chilló, por fin incluyéndose en la escena, con el enojo directo hacia Gohan.— ¡¿Con qué derecho lo dices?! ¡Ah! Pero tú sí podías ir a entrenar con mi abuelo cuando quisieras ¿Verdad?

Gohan no hizo nada, se quedó de piedra ante los gritos de la muchacha. Los otros tres exclamaron el nombre de la chica, más ésta voló directo a su habitación.

—¡No me importa lo que digan! ¡No voy a dejar de entrenar! —La casa de Gohan y Videl se estremeció entera por el portazo.

(…)

—¡Bravo! Tu próxima presentación será magnífica, te lo aseguro.

—Gracias, mamá. —Hizo una reverencia en el gigantesco living de la CC; Bulma continuó al pendiente de su smartphone. Y siguió, con sus pasos gráciles y meticulosos paseándose por el lugar, al mismo tiempo que su padre bajaba las escaleras con una toalla alrededor del cuello y las miraba enarcando una de sus gruesas cejas.

—¿Piensan seguir con eso? —.Preguntó de manera tosca.

—¿Con qué? —.Preguntaron las dos, sin mirarlo, al unísono. Una pendiente del celular y la otra de seguir con los pasos _la música._ Vegeta gruñó por la falta de atención de las féminas, sublimado por el parentesco de ambas más allá del físico. Echó una ojeada a la cocina desde ahí y luego regresó los ojos oscuros a su mujer.

—¿Y la cena? Me muero de hambre, mujer. —Bulma rodó los ojos.

—Nada te cuesta accionar a los robots tú mismo. De todas formas ya va a estar lista.

—¿Y dónde está Trunks?

—Lo estoy llamando. Va saliendo de la oficina. De todas formas, Vegeta, ¿Qué no sientes su ki? Tú deberías saberlo sí quieres. —Por primera vez tuvo los ojos celestes de ella encima de él.

Era cierto. Cómo sí una luz se hubiera precipitado sobre él para hacerlo reaccionar, se dio cuenta de la situación ¿Cuándo se invirtieron los papeles? Sí siempre era él el de la falta de comunicación, el alejado, el de los gruñidos y de las tres palabras máximo. ¿Tan ocupadas estaban esas dos mujeres? No necesitó la respuesta; crujió los dientes. Había perdido todo un día de entrenamiento y seguía sonando _esa música._

La música…

Definitivamente todo era culpa de la música.

Subió las escaleras, de nuevo. Pasados unos minutos, una figura masculina aterrizó en el patio trasero. Enfundado en un traje completamente gris, todo desacomodado y arrugado a causa del vuelo, suspiró y con una mano apartó los mechones lilas que le molestaban en el rostro. Suspiró. La imagen frente a él le dibujó una sonrisa: su hermana bailando de aquí para allá y su madre sentada en el sofá entretenida en su nuevo Smartphone. Ambas figuras femeninas un espejo: una mayor que la otra. Las personalidades, sin embargo, diferían mucho, aunque tuvieran sus coincidencias.

—¡Trunks! —Exclamaron las de cabellos azulados. Él hizo un ademán de saludar, con la dicha de verlas. Movió la puerta corredora y Bra se le abalanzó a los brazos.

—¿Por qué tardaste tanto? —.Demandó saber, internando el rostro en el pecho bien trabajado de su hermano.

—Supervisiones. —Trunks miró a su madre, decidido. —Los nuevos de modelos de cápsulas. En unos días saldrán al mercado.

—¡Qué bien, Trunks! Esto merece un vino para celebrarlo.

Mientras Bulma abandonaba la estancia para ir a la bodega en que guardaba todo tipo de vinos, los hijos de la misma captaron gracias a su minucioso olfato un olor qué, por desgracia, parecía últimamente más frecuente en la mansión

—Eh, mamá.— Trunks decidió hablar. —Creo que algo se quema en la cocina.

—¡¿Qué?! —Bulma regresó sin el vino, evidentemente no había alcanzado a ir a la bodega cuando escuchó a su hijo mayor. —¡Demonios! ¡Malditas chatarras inútiles!

Le dio una patada al robot encargado del sofisticado horno de la cocina, que parecía tener una falla grave en sus circuitos. De todas maneras, gracias a la decidida científica, esa creación metálica no volvería a ver la luz del día.

—¡Bra, ve por el vino! ¡Trunks, busca el extintor!

Para fortuna de la esposa de Vegeta, la lasaña que cenarían sólo se había quemado en uno de sus bordes. Gracias a sus hijos habían salvado la cena a tiempo. Los robots, aquellos que funcionaban correctamente, prepararon el comedor. El aroma atrajo pronto al príncipe de los pisos superiores, pero la mezcla de éste con el de comida cocida más allá de lo debido…

—¡Maldita sea, mujer! ¿Otra vez se quemó? —.Vociferó hacia su esposa. Trunks y Bra se miraron entre ellos.

—Ahí viene. —Susurró él sentado junto a su hermana.

—En tres… dos—.Bra añadió y no tardó en cumplirse la profecía.

—¡Para tu información la comida está en perfectas condiciones! ¡MONO ESTÚPIDO!

Pero no: Vegeta tenía que agarrar la parte de la lasaña qué estaba pasada de cocción. Los gritos continuaron por un largo rato, hasta que Trunks y Bra se las arreglaron para mantener a sus padres relativamente calmados; Bra motivando a su padre sirviéndole pedazos enormes de lasaña en perfectas condiciones y Trunks hablando de la empresa con su madre. Ahora que Vegeta se atragantaba de comida, podían dar luz verde.

—Y mamá ¿Por qué hay roborts defectuosos andando por la casa? Ya es el segundo averiado en la semana. —Comentó el presidente de la Corporación.

—Eso es porque se la pasa con ese estúpido aparato y no anda pendiente de las cosas. —Se entrometió Vegeta, concentrado en su comida y tras haber tragado. Bra comía en silencio de la manera más educada grandes cantidades de lasaña. Su hermano miró a la madre qué, efectivamente, no soltaba el Smartphone.

—¡Cállate, Vegeta! No todos en esta casa son unos retrógradas cómo tú. —Atacó con recelo.

Y, con Bra callada y sus padres en una nueva discusión, el pelilila sintió su móvil vibrar en los bolsillos de sus pantalones. Aprovechó la distracción de su familia y revisó rápidamente. Bra, en cambio, lo miró de reojo.

 _Me quiero morir._

La seriedad se instaló en su rostro. Recibir un mensaje de _ese_ remitente, de ese tipo, no era nada frecuente en lo absoluto. Tuvo que disimular la preocupación, comer en silencio en lo que quedaba de cena y levantarse de primero. No se percató de que su hermana, en cambio, lo miraba en todo momento. Incluso cuando fue el primero en subir las escaleras. ¿Por qué le escribiría algo así? ¿Qué le sucedía? Se asustó al pensar en las posibilidades y, en recordar, qué tenía de importante las noticias que pudiera darle.

(…)

Pan no salió en todo el día de su habitación; se quedó ahí, sumida en el llanto ahogado con una de las almohadas de su cama. Odiaba llorar, pero la amargura era tanta que debía liberar. Pero más que llorar, odiaba que la vieran llorar. Por eso y por la rabia tan grande que la embargó ante las declaraciones de sus padres y abuelos no salió.

Estaba tan indignada. ¿En verdad sus padres y su abuela, habían sido alguna vez guerreros? Sí tal era el caso, ¿Cómo era que no la comprendían? El único en aceptar a regañadientes su _condición_ fue Mr. Satán, pero de todas maneras sabía que él no lo entendería. No era capaz de sentir esa necesidad por la batalla, por la adrenalina desatada en todo su cuerpo, al afán de alcanzar el máximo poder y su abuela y madre tampoco eran capaces de sentirlo pero… ¿Su padre?

 _"_ _Sí Gohan entrenara, sería más poderoso que Vegeta y yo"._

Las palabras que años atrás había dicho su abuelo eran inauditas, increíbles, porque su padre era una de las personas menos dedicadas al entrenamiento que conocía, quizás más que Goten y Trunks. Y todo por su dedicación a las investigaciones científicas. No podía entenderlo.

 _El saiyajin más poderoso y el menos interesado en su poder._

La ironía era tan grande.

Sólo una persona fue capaz de verle la cara a Pan esa noche: Son Gokú. Ni siquiera Uub había logrado convencer a la muchacha de que le abriera la puerta, por más que intentara persuadirla. Pan dudó un momento en dejarlo pasar, por sobre que Uub siempre se burlaba de ella. Se retractó cuando vio su cara hinchada y enrojecida en el espejo: definitivamente nadie la vería así. Excepto su abuelo, por supuesto, porque con sólo tres palabras del saiyajin dirigidas a ella bastaba.

—¡Hey, Pan! Así qué estabas aquí. Prometiste que irías a entrenar. —Fue lo primero que dijo al pasar la puerta y caminar hacia la cama: su inconfundible gi hecho un desastre por el exhaustivo entrenamiento con Uub. Pan sintió un dolor en su pecho con la idea de que esta vez, no estaba involucrada en causar el deterioro del gi.

—Lo siento…

Sonrisa impregnada de nostalgia, mirada decaída, la voz hecha un hilo en esas dos únicas palabras.

Gokú puso un gesto serio, de esos inusuales. Su nieta no estaba nada bien.

—Oye Pan… Cuando una batalla me dejaba muy herido también tenía que esperar un tiempo para volver a entrenar. —Le dijo. Le sonrió tratando de reconfortarla y rascándose la cabeza con la mano derecha.

—Abuelito… No es lo mismo. —Atinó a decir Pan. Dudaba que su abuelo comprendiera bien la situación; era complicado para ese tipo de cosas. Al recordar el diagnóstico sus mejillas tomaron un leve rubor.

—No entendí muy bien qué es lo que tienes Pan. —Continuó el saiyajin, sentándose al borde de la cama junto a ella, los brazos cruzados, mirando el techo cómo sí en este encontrara la respuesta. —Dicen que se te cayó la mata. —Pan lo miró entre risas y enarcó su ceja izquierda.

—¿La mata? —Preguntó riendo. —La matriz, abuelo.

—¡Ah!… ¿Y qué es eso?

Sí hubiera estado de pie, se habría caído de espaldas.

—Nada, abuelo. —Contestó negando de lado a lado. No importaba que rondara los sesenta años y tuviera dos hijos y una nieta, explicar ese tipo de temas al más fuerte del universo era peor que explicarlo a un niño. —En resumen, eso me impide entrenar.

—Hmm… ¡Ah, oye Pan!

—¿Hmm?

—¡¿Y sí le pedimos a Sheng Long que tu actriz regrese a su lugar?! —Los ojos de Pan se iluminaron.

—¡Es verdad, abuelito! —Exclamó. La felicidad la desbordaba. Su abuelo era un genio. —Y por cierto se dice matriz.

—¡Lo que sea! ¡Hay que reunir las esferas del dragón! —Pan asintió.

Y eso bastó. Bastó para que su infelicidad se fuera muy lejos, bastó para que la sonrisa de la "pequeña" Pan regresara, cómo la mayoría de las veces, a causa de Gokú. Conversaron otro rato: el guerrero le relató su día de entrenamiento y cómo Uub sin darse cuenta había pisado un hormiguero. La reencarnación del diabólico Majin Buu, desesperado, resultó lanzado por su maestro al río que corría por la montaña Paoz. Pan carcajeó de sólo imaginarse la escena. Cómo le hubiera gustado estar ahí. No importaba que tan ortodoxos fueran los métodos de su abuelo, la hacían feliz.

El saiyajin le llevó la cena: salamandra asada, el platillo preferido de ella. A primera hora saldrían a la búsqueda de las esferas del dragón, pasarían por la Corporación Cápsula para buscar el radar del dragón y emprenderían marcha: así quedó pactado.

Después de una buena cena, cepillarse los dientes y sus problemas minimizados, Pan se entregó a un profundo sueño en que las batallas con el poseedor de cabellera en siete picos protagonizaba... Sería una magnífica noche, lo sabía. Las cosas no podían marchar mejor.

¿Cómo podría vivir sin su querido abuelo?

Pasaron dos horas de las que Pan fue inconsciente de lo que llevaba dormida. Soñolienta, posó los orbes oscuros cómo la noche en la ventana de su habitación, por la que se colaba la luz de luna. Motivo: unos golpecitos en la ventana. En la luz de luna: la sombra de una persona en toda su extensión. Pan ladeó la cabeza, confusa y tras refregarse sobre los párpados sonrió al reconocer la silueta gracias a la sombra de la cabellera. Se deshizo como alma que lleva al diablo de las sábanas y frazadas: corrió a abrirla, no duró nada.

El cuerpo de Trunks cayó de bruces por la abrupta acción de Pan, pero la misma lo recibió con sus brazos y él se agarró del marco de la ventana. El calor del cuerpo de ella traspasó hacia él. Ella lo ansiaba, por supuesto; Trunks sonrió. Le acarició la coronilla con las manos, Pan le llegaba por la clavícula, así que hundió el pálido rostro en el pecho sutilmente fornido del pelilila.

—Perdona la tardanza. —Susurró él; el sereno golpeándolos a ambos. —Bra empezó un berrinche porque me iba sin ver su práctica de ballet. —Pan soltó una risita. Su mejor amiga no tenía remedio.

Trunks la escuchó y de inmediato, la hija de Gohan levantó la cara para encontrarse con la de él. Trunks frunció un poco su ceño. Para haber deseado tan seriamente la muerte en un mensaje dirigido a él, Pan lucía muy feliz. Él necesitó preguntar.

—¿Qué sucede, Pan? ¿Qué te dijo el médico? —.La cara de la susodicha se vio ensombrecida por su flequillo.

—No podré entrenar por dos meses. —Contestó con un tono ácido. Sin embargo, forzó una sonrisa ante la expresión desencajada de Trunks, que se tornó verdadera. —¡Pero no es el fin, Trunks! Mañana a primera hora mi abuelito y yo buscaremos las esferas del dragón… Volveré a mis entrenamientos en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. —Sonó tan segura de ello, que el de cabellos lilas se quedó sin palabras.

—Pan…—Replicó con la voz carrasposa. Le costaba horrores decirlo, hacer añicos la ilusión en los ojos de la adolescente. —Las esferas del dragón no estarán activas hasta dentro de tres meses. —Se le iba la voz a cada palabra, así como el brillo se perdía de los ojos azabaches y el horror ocupaba su lugar. Le dolió causar eso en Pan, pero era mejor que se diera cuenta de la realidad antes de que fuera peor.

—No…

—Mi mamá y tu abuela las usaron para rejuvenecer. —Cada palabra le ardía en la garganta. La de dieciséis años lo había olvidado por completo, por supuesto, las vanidosas mujeres opacadas por el casi nulo envejecimiento de sus maridos no podían soportarlo: se habían deshecho de casi veinte años de sus físicos. —El lado bueno, Pan, es que sólo fue un deseo. —Tuvo que añadir él cuando ella perdía el aire entre sus brazos y horrorizada recordaba el deseo cumplido de las mujeres. Trunks la vio más pálida de lo usual.

—No… No, Trunks… No es posible…

Pero lo era. Estaba limitada cómo nunca lo había estado.

Una vez más resultaba hundida en el pecho del hijo del rival de su abuelo. Acongojada, débil, reducida cómo jamás se había sentido. Ya no había fuerza ni poder, lo sabía, se volvería débil. Ese estado de reposo ya le parecía una eternidad. Terminaría como su padre y Bra, ambos poseedores de una sangre guerrera, pero inútil sin ser aprovechada. No podía soportarlo.

Ni siquiera fue consciente cuando el de cabellos lilas la cargó, un brazo sosteniendo la espalda y el otro las piernas. La respiración iba y venía en ella, la vista se le nubló, cayó en un vacío más allá de lo tangible y lo existente. Y sólo una mano la sostuvo en la realidad, acariciando sus cabellos negros como la noche, sentado al borde de la cama y mirándola con pesar. ¿Cómo esos ojos azules podían verla de esa manera? En otras instancias le hubiera gritado, pero ahora… Incapaz, vulnerable, era imposible. Cuando iba manifestar su deseo de no ser mirada de esa manera, la voz se le quebró y lloró. Lloró sin retentiva, lloró entregándose a los cálidos y fuertes brazos del saiyajin. A Trunks no le quedó remedio, cómo siempre que Pan lo necesitaba, la arrulló contra su cuerpo y le besó la frente mil y un veces. La rutina del dolor era ya bien conocida por ambos; cuando alguno estaba dolido, el otro lo arrullaba, lo protegía de todo lo que le hiciera mal. Se brindaban el consuelo mutuo. La cama de Pan era el sostén de sus llantos, de sus desvelos, de sus risas, susurros, murmullos y consuelos.

La última vez había sido cuando quedó castigada por golpear a una chica del instituto y tuvo una fuerte discusión con sus padres. Ahora el motivo era más complejo y más entendible para él, se trataba después de todo de la pasión que le daba el más fuerte sentido en su existencia.

—Pan… Pan, no llores. —Susurró, su nariz rozando la sien de la muchacha, sus brazos rodeándola, su consuelo directo. Quería deshacerse de cualquier cosa que pudiera afectarla. Quería borrar todo mal para ella. —Pronto volverás a tus entrenamientos, esto no es para siempre.

—¿Y sí es así Trunks? ¿Y sí no puedo volver a entrenar? —. Dijo con la voz transtornada por el llanto y los espasmos, la nariz respingada, toda roja. Pensar en esa posibilidad le era inferna ¿Cómo vivir sin la adrenalina que la impulsaba cada día? —. Para ti no es el fin del mundo porque no sabes lo que se siente. — Quiso alejarse de él, desatenderse de los brazos con todas sus fuerzas, pero éstas fueron incapaces. Alejar los brazos de Trunks no fue posible, porque las fuerzas de ellos eran superiores a las suyas y odiaba admitirlo.

—No te atrevas a decir que no lo entiendo, Pan. —Siseó. Hundió la cara entre el cuello y el hombro de la muchacha y exhaló sobre la segunda parte mencionada de su cuerpo; Pan se estremeció, cerró fuertemente los ojos y el rubor se extendió intenso por sus mejillas.

—¡T-Trunks!

El largó una carcajada. Le gustaba molestarla con su cercanía, aunque recibiera un fuerte empujón de parte de ella que lo hicieran impactar con la pared. Su carcajada prolongada sólo pudo aumentar el enojo de la híbrida y tuvo que sujetar las, en apariencia delicadas muñecas de ella, para no recibir unos puñetazos de acero en su rostro de escultura griega.

—Oh, Pan, no aguantas nada. —Siguió riendo, sintiendo como ella se tensaba.

—¡Sí viniste a burlarte de mí, vete de una buena vez! Idiota. —Masculló el final. Trunks sólo demostró una sonrisa, ya sin carcajadas.

—Prefiero verte a punto de mandarme al diablo que llorando hasta quedarte seca. —Añadió. El enfado pareció menguar en ella, que desvió los ojos de los de él. —Me gusta más ésta Pan.

—Tsk, eres un sentimental. —Destacó y para sorpresa del medio saiyajin, le demostró una sonrisa risueña y las facciones avasallantes de picardía. —Con razón Bulma tenía miedo de que fueras gay.

—¡¿Q-Qué?! —. Ahora, era ella la de las carcajadas hasta el cansancio. —¡¿Qué clase de comentario es ése?!

Pan le sacó la lengua y el cuerpo de Trunks la aprisionó fuertemente. Sus patadas y puñetazos fueron inútiles, no le dio ni uno. Él hundió el rostro a un lado de la cabeza de ella, en la almohada y dio comienzo a un ataque enardecido de cosquillas. Trunks tuvo que neutralizar los gritos y carcajadas de la chica bajo su mano izquierda, haciéndola "sufrir" con la derecha, pero que le propinara una mordida fue suficiente para ahora tener que ser él quién neutralizara su propio quejido en la almohada. Pan se creyó la triunfante, riéndose del muchacho, pero una mordida ahora hecha por él en su hombro bastó. Lo alejó empujando el pecho tan lejos cómo tuvo la posibilidad.

—¡Tregua!

Y conectaron los ojos de ambos. Ahí, ante la palabra emitida y declaratoria, cayeron en cuenta del descuido que les causó el tono rojizo de sus rostros. Trunks resultaba cubriendo toda la extensión del cuerpo de Pan, las piernas de la adolescente a cada lado de su cadera, las manos de él apoyadas a ambos lados de la cabeza femenina para soportar su propio peso y la distancia entre ambos denotada por las manos de ella en el pecho masculino que bajaba y subía.

Se separaron abruptamente; el hijo de Bulma se apartó de la cama y ella se cubrió con las frazadas hasta el cuello, con la respiración tan descontrolada que sintió nervios.

—Mañana… Ven a almorzar con Bra a mediodía. —Dijo. Le dio las buenas noches desde donde estaba y salió por la ventana con sigilo. Minutos después a la distancia, Pan escuchó el sonido de un aerocoche alejándose.

(…)

La primera persona en recibir las mañanas en la Corporación Capsula siempre era Vegeta. Apenas el alba se cernía sobre la Capital del Oeste, el Príncipe se preparaba para su pronto entrenamiento. Luego le seguía Bulma, lista para encerrarse en su laboratorio. Trunks y Bra se levantaban ambos a las seis; la menor apenas abría sus ojos tomaba el control remoto de su radio personal y la música retumbaba por toda la estructura de la Corporación. Para suerte de Vegeta, el género musical ya no era música clásica, pero sí era la estridente música de una artista del momento. Trunks y Bulma se salvaban de la autoridad musical con sus audífonos y reproductores personales, el primero con algún grupo de rock y la segunda con alguna balada.

El saiyajin en la cámara de gravedad en cambio, tenía que soportar esa interminable hora de pop.

Bra se tomaba su tiempo en arreglarse para asistir a la Orange Star High School, todos los días con un peinado diferente. Tomó unos mechones de su azulado y lacio cabello, trenzándolos, adornando su cabellera con una corona de cabello trenzado, se aplicó perfume y se miró al espejo, encontrándose muy bella como todas las mañanas. La vanidad heredada perfectamente.

Se fue a preparar un café prontamente, tarareando el ritmo movido de la canción que sonaba desde su habitación, pensando en encontrarse con sus amigas y mostrarles el nuevo labial que había comprado. Sus caderas moviéndose al ritmo; los robots ya tenían todo listo, pero hacer la bebida matutina era una de las pocas cosas de la cocina que reservaba para ella sola.

Su hermano, en cambio, parecía una criatura sin vida. Cuando Bra volteó y se encontró de bruces con Trunks, dio un respingo y casi derrama la taza de café recién preparado. Halló a su hermano con ojeras extensas y bostezando copiosamente, aún en enfundado en su traje no lucía nada bien. Ella hizo una mueca y luego torció el gesto.

—Toma. —Le dijo y le extendió la taza de café con el logotipo de la Corporación en ella. —Lo necesitas más que yo. —Y se dio la vuelta para servir otro café para ella, ignorando al mayor, que se hundió en la taza como sí ésta fuera su salvación.

—Buenos días, niños. —Saludó Bulma, entrando con su bata de laboratorio puesta y unos lentes especiales, algunas manchas negras y marrones en su rostro pétreo y una sonrisa de lo más alegre. —¡Oh, Bra! Luces radiante hoy. —Halagó a su hija, perfumada y preparada para la escuela. Bra le devolvió el gesto de los halagos, hasta que la vio de frente.

—Tú también luces maravi… Bueno, maravillosa sin toda esa grasa en el rostro. —Apuntó con un desagrado mal disimulado. Bulma rió, tomando un paño que le ofrecía un robot para limpiarse la cara.

—Hay que hacer sacrificios para la ciencia y ¡Ay, Trunks! —. El buen semblante mañanero se quedó atrás cuando pilló a su hijo, su escultura masculina favorita junto con su marido, lleno de ojeras y sin color en el rostro. —¿Otro desvelo? ¿A qué hora te dormiste? —. Antes de responder, se llevó la taza que su hermana le había dado, tomándose su tiempo. La realidad estaba frente a él, su madre atojándolo de preguntas surgidas del instinto maternal, las que sabía le haría desde que se miró al espejo esa mañana. Y todo su cansancio producto de haber ido a una de las residencias Son. —Ahora que lo pienso, no recuerdo haber estado despierta cuando llegaste.

—Ya sabes cómo son los hombres cuando ven una falda corta. —Trunks casi se ahoga con el café y fulminó de inmediato a su hermana y al doble sentido de sus palabras.

—¡Ah! Por supuesto. —La científica rió nerviosa y sonrosada. —Entiendo. Ojalá me traigas una linda nuera muy pronto, eh, Trunks. —Le guiñó un ojo y para él tragar el café fue como tragar una tonelada de concreto.

—O nuero.

—¡Bra! ¿No se te está haciendo tarde? —.El reloj marcaba veinte minutos para las siete. La _princesa_ salió corriendo, tomó su bolso marca C.C del fucsia más profundo y la cápsula de su aerocoche. Lanzó una despedida al aire dirigida a su madre y hermano y chilló la misma despedida a su padre para que éste alcanzara a oírle. Pronto escucharon el transporte de la chica emprender marcha a toda velocidad.

Él y su madre quedaron sumidos en el silencio más incómodo.

—Y dime… ¿Qué tal tu nueva secretaria? ¿Todo bien con ella? ¡Ah, oye Trunks! ¿Por qué no me acompañas a supervisar el personal femenino de la empresa el viernes? Necesito un buen ojo para _eso,_ tú sabes. — Sus manos se hicieron puños. No iba a soportarlo más.

—Mamá, también se me hace tarde. Hablamos después. —Besó una de las mejillas de Bulma y salió de la C.C. Maldijo su rostro enrojecido; era un evidente libro abierto de vergüenza. No iba a quedarse de brazos cruzados: Bra pagaría esto. ¿Por qué esa maldita insistencia con sugerir una _alteración_ de sus preferencias sexuales?

 _Sé que tengo tiempo sin traer una mujer, pero por favor…_

La respuesta era más simple de lo que su familia creía; no conocía ninguna, la indicada, sólo las típicas modelos y artistas en los eventos a los que se veía obligado a asistir y las ingenieras, administradoras, mecánicas, científicas y secretarias de la empresa, dónde ya estaba cansado de verles la cara todos los días, babeando por su presencia, todas viéndolo cómo sí estuviera en un pedestal, cómo sí su valor fuera insuperable. Como un trozo de carne a cual roer.

 _Absurdo_

Necesitaba una verdadera mujer, una más allá de carne y hueso, una mujer que tuviera esencia, particular, rebosante de personalidad, de carisma. Una dama, sí, una que se adaptara al Trunks mitad humano, mitad saiyajin. Un recuerdo cruzó por su cabeza y lo anonadó por un milisegundo. Negó. La mujer que ansiaba debía ser diferente a la que apoderó sus recuerdos.

(…)

Nunca había despertado en una mañana tan sombría como aquella. Aquella donde la realidad la había abofeteado como nunca, aquella en que los gritos de su madre despertándola para ir al instituto eran más evidentes y sonoros que nunca. La mañana en que su ánimo cargaba el peso de millones de bloques. Al tercer llamado gutural de Videl, tuvo que hacerlo, hundirse en la rutina con el amargo de saber, que ya no sería la misma.

Echó las frazadas a un lado y encendió la luz, frotándose los ojos con el letargo en ellos. Vio a su armario con tanta frialdad, que ella resultaba irreconocible, porque Pan no albergaba una mirada así de helada. A menos, claro, que se tratara de _eso_ que estaba dentro del armario; su monstruo personal, el que la había seguido desde el día en que los joviales Gohan y Videl la inscribieron en el instituto. Al que había erradicado en más de una ocasión y, como el fénix, resurgía de las cenizas. Era mejor acabar con eso pronto, se dijo, y abrió las puertas del armario de par en par, encontrando al monstruo, dándole la bienvenida a la luz, apuñalándolo con el odio de sus azabaches como cada mañana, como cada día a excepción de los sábados y domingos, donde era por un ápice de horas libre de él: del monstruo de tela anaranjada, confeccionado tomando la forma de una falda, el que aprisionaba su cintura con la ligereza que no tenía un pantalón.

La falda del instituto: el enemigo que la perseguía desde hacía diez años, el némesis de sus holgados pantalones de entrenamiento.

Tardó dos minutos en vestirse y ahí, frente al espejo, encontró a la extraña, a la desconocida Pan, la del uniforme de instituto, el listón azul en el cuello de la camisa, las medias altas hasta casi las rodillas. La versión más alejada de la verdadera, la que sepultaría durante los siguientes dos meses a la verdadera.

—¡Pan, apresúrate!

El reloj en su pared, el de los azulejos y nubes que había hecho en la clase de carpintería a los doce años, indicó que le quedaban sólo quince minutos para llegar a tiempo. Tomó su bolso y se lo acomodó brusca y rápidamente en la espalda, con cuidado de no perder los pines de sus bandas preferidas. Miró una vez más a la extraña, la del cabello desaliñado y desordenado, ignorando esos detalles. Sólo de un detalle fue consciente, ya no estaba por los hombros, sí no más debajo de estos. No demasiado, pero, había crecido.

La motocicleta iba a tal velocidad que cualquiera pensaría que el conductor era un profesional de las carreras. Los transeúntes se quedaban con la boca abierta cuando reconocían que quien llevaba el casco polarizado puesto, al manejo del vehículo, usaba una camisa blanca y falda anaranjada, característicos del uniforme del Orange Star High School.

 _Se me hace tarde…_

Ella miró que la zona que transitaba estuviera lo suficientemente desalojada, manejó en dirección a un callejón y se bajó, encapsuló la motocicleta y el caso polarizado develando su cabellera negra y su rostro femenino y despegó del suelo a una velocidad inimaginable. Para los pervertidos sería una suerte de amago, pero Pan ya acostumbrada a la única falda que debía adherirse sí o sí, se preparaba con un short azul marino debajo de ésta. Volar, saltar, lo que fuera no sería un problema de esa manera.

En un par de minutos, la ciudad Satán estuvo debajo de ella. Aprovechó haber divisado el instituto en el que alguna vez estudiaron sus padres y buscó una zona desolada. Devuelta al casco y la motocicleta con la velocidad al máximo.

Los estudiantes llegaban a esa hora recién al instituto, en masas, en grupos, charlando entre ellos hasta que se vieron sorprendidos y asustados por el conductor psicótico de la motocicleta. Pero, la mayoría ya sabía bien de quién se trataba, la chica a la que aseguraban le faltaba un tornillo y a la que todos le infundían un respeto o temor indiscutibles.

La más temida y respetaba de la Orange Star se bajó de su motocicleta en un frenazo impecable. Se bajó, con el uniforme desordenado y encapsulando sus objetos acompañantes una vez más. Expresión obstinada ¡Qué fastidioso era tener la mirada de esos cientos de estudiantes encima! Una mirada asesina de su parte a todos y bastaba. Siguió su camino y corriendo llegó tan rápido cómo pudo a la clase de química.

(…)

Un examen sorpresa de matemáticas la había sorprendido esa mañana. Aunque terminó todo sin problema alguno, no recordaba las fórmulas del último enunciado, lo que le costaría una baja de tres puntos. Fue la primera en terminar el examen, tomar su bolso e irse directo al baño. Tras salir, el timbre del descanso azotó la estructura estudiantil. Aprovechó frente al espejo aplicarse un labial suave y acomodar su cabello. A diferencia de Pan, Bra estaba convencida de que lucía fabulosa aún en su uniforme. Por pertenecer al primer año de preparatoria, la cinta que utilizaba en el cuello de la camisa era roja.

—¡Bra, estabas aquí!

—Por Kami, ese examen fue un infierno.

—Ese profesor estúpido nos odia, está claro.

Tres figuras femeninas entraron, una pelirosa de ojos celestes, una pelicastaña de ojos verdes y una rubia de ojos café. El uniforme de las tres idéntico al de ella.

—Cara, Dara, Zara. —La hija de Vegeta les sonrió. —¿Qué tal les fue? —.Indagó mientras sus amigas arreglaban su maquillaje, todo un proceso contrario al de ella. Rimel, lápiz de ojos, rubor…

—Espero pasar. —Contestó la pelicastaña, Dara.

—Yo con suerte sacaré seis. —Apuntó la rubia, Zara.

—Yo le pagaré un millón de zenis. —Declaró Cara. Todas rieron.

—¡Ay, Bra! Esos aretes te quedan de infarto. ¿Dónde los compraste?

—Yo los...

El ruido de la puerta chocando fuertemente contra la pared llamó la atención de las chicas. Al voltear, la nieta del "Salvador del Mundo" había entrado, con la mano cundida de un líquido rojo que juraron era sangre. El trío en proceso de enaltecer su belleza retrocedió, mientras que Bra abrazó a la muchacha por la espalda.

—¡Pan! ¡Justo iba a ir a buscarte! —. Ignoró fantásticamente a las tres adolescentes, quiénes temblaban y sus rostros se ponían de todos los colores, pasaban del verde al azul y luego al morado consecutivamente.

—Ten cuidado, Bra. Después no te quejes sí te manchas de sangre. —Bra retrocedió un paso, alzando una de sus perfectas cejas y torciendo la boca cruzada de brazos. Las otras chicas ya palideciendo, huyeron despidiéndose de su híbrida amiga. Pan no las notó en el sitio hasta ese instante. Se encogió de hombros y se lavó la sangre de su mano derecha. —Encontré a unos idiotas molestando a un perro herido en el patio. Parece que lo cortaron. —Se secó las manos con la falda y miró a la de ojos celestes.

—¿Y qué hiciste con el perro?

—Volé rápido a un centro veterinario, lo buscaré al mediodía.

—¿Qué? ¿Volaste? ¿Te vieron?

—Por supuesto que no. No soy estúpida. —Se acomodó el rústico bolso en sus hombros y salió del baño, detrás de la heredera.

—Ay Pan. Fuiste una heroína, pero no puedes ir por ahí llenándote las manos de sangre. Asustas a la gente. ¡Y más importante! Asustas a los chicos, ¿Así cuando tendrás un novio?

Caminaban entre los estudiantes, hasta llegar a un banco en la zona verde del instituto, bajo un árbol frondoso. Se sentaron, charlaron de todo un poco, de cosas tontas y de cosas importantes, de la salud del perro al que salvó Pan y de la vez en que creyeron haber matado a un cachorro cuando tenían ocho años, pero éste sólo estaba dormido. Se rieron del recuerdo. Habían llorado a mares ese día, Gohan y Vegeta estaban entrando en exasperación porque sólo hasta que el perrito despertó descubrieron la razón del mar de lágrimas.

—Ah, Trunks me dijo que fuéramos a almorzar con él hoy. —Acordó Pan. La contraria la miró confundida.

—¿Eh? ¿Cuándo hablaste con mi hermano?

 _¡Mierda!_

—Y-Yo, pues, emm… ¡Existe a-algo llamado teléfono, sabes! —.La morena tembló. Bra la miró con sospecha como por medio segundo de eternidad y ella sudó frío. —Él… M-Me llamó para saber de la consulta. —Bra abrió tanto sus ojos y elevó tanto sus cejas que parecía le llegarían a la coronilla, se llevó ambas manos a la boca y así dio por sentado el tema de la "llamada" en el olvido.

—¡La consulta! No puedo creer que lo olvidé ¿Cómo te fue? ¿Qué te dijo el médico? —Ella torció la boca, azarada de preguntas, el tema más incómodo y odioso de la semana listo para abordarse.

—No… No podré entrenar por dos meses. —Decirlo no dejaba de producirle un mal sabor de boca. Su mejor amiga expresó la sorpresa y la tristeza entremezcladas. —Sufrí una caída de la matriz.

—¿Qué…? Oh Pan. —Bra no evitó abrazarla. Atuvo a la discípula de Gokú firmemente rodeada con sus delgados brazos, sintió tanto el dolor de su amiga que lo tenía como propio. —Lo siento tanto…

La pelinegra se removió. No quería lástima, no soportaba la lástima, ni aunque se tratara de su mejor amiga lo permitiría.

—¿Por qué lo sientes? No… ¡No es el fin del mundo! —.Forzó una sonrisa, qué por suerte Bra se creyó a la perfección.

—¡Tienes razón! Es la oportunidad de que pienses en otras cosas además de puñetazos y patadas. —Procedió, emocionada, a tomar la mano de su amiga. —Ahora saldremos juntas ¡Ya sé! Debes acompañarme a mi clase de ballet hoy. —Pan hizo una mueca con esa última decisión.

—Eh… Ahora que lo pienso…

—¡Y no aceptaré un "no" por respuesta!

El timbre dio por culminada la conversación. Antes de que Pan pudiera añadir cualquier cosa, cualquier queja, negarse a la decisión de la heredera, ya estaba totalmente sola en el lugar.

(…)

Se aflojó el nudo de la corbata con su dedo índice, como sí con esa acción fuera a deshacerse del resto de la presión que lo agobiaba. Sus ojos azules buscaron despegarse de la torre de documentos que acababa de revisar, posándose en los rascacielos a los que tenía vista a través de la ventana ¡Cuántas ganas de lanzarse al vacío y volar lejos de esa oficina!

Le llamó a su secretaria y ésta entró a llevarse los documentos. Trunks sí apenas la percibió, en parte gracias al intenso aroma del perfume de ésta. Divagar era el siguiente paso al despedirse de sus deberes… Sólo para ser extraído de regreso a la irrefutable realidad para estrellarse con ella, para que lo devorara con vida y sus niveles de estrés fueran capaces de superar a los de su progenitor. Trunks miró el reloj en la pared, contaba los minutos para el mediodía y, para su fortuna, ya faltaban tan solo minutos. El mediodía en poco tiempo se convirtió en su hora más preciada de la semana.

Finalmente, a las doce en punto abandonó el lugar. Ya era tanta la agonía que le producía el monstruo empresarial que sin dudarlo se lanzó por la ventana, se deslizó sigilosamente para no ser visto y se adentró por una ventana del tercer piso del edificio. Sólo pensaba en sus objetivos, uno turquesa y uno tan negro como la noche. Ahí se fue por el ascensor, los pares de ojos de sus empleados puestos en él, esos cientos de seres desconocidos que debían rendirle la más esclarecida de las pleitesías.

No pensaba en eso. No le importaba. Era tan extraño, tan desconocido, tan lejano.

Esperó tres minutos, impaciente. Los comentarios ofreciéndole las mil y un cosas banales los desesperaban. "¿Agua, señor Brief? ¿Café, señor Brief? ¿Le llamamos la limusina, señor Brief?". Aguardar en la planta principal del edificio central de C.C fue eterno, hasta que un aerocoche de llamativo color fucsia aparcó en frente, salvaje y desenfadado.

Sonrió.

—Ya era hora.

—Sube de una vez. —Respondió Bra, sus gafas de sol puestas, su estilo más innato, Pan detrás con las piernas cruzadas y las manos detrás de la cabeza sin importarle nada. Trunks se montó y la marcha del aerocoche llamó la atención de los peatones. Todo un arranque marca Brief. El de cabellos lilas sonrió sinceramente, soltó una carcajada con el aire revoloteando sus cabellos y arrastrando lejos de él a la corbata. Libertad era el concepto más apropiado que lo consumió.

—¿Feliz, hermanito? —Preguntó su hermana, al volante, con la sonrisa contagiada.

—Me han salvado. —Cerró los ojos. Respiró. No dejó ningún pensamiento traspasarlo y al abrir de nuevo los ojos, vio a través del retrovisor a la figura echada en la parte trasera. Volteó y clavó los ojos en ella. —¿No saludas? —. Tras su pregunta, su atención fue arrebatada por el perro de apariencia callejera, de tamaño mediano, cubierto de vendas y dormido junto a Pan.

—Tú eres el que debería saludar, tonto. —La menor de los Son extendió su pie hacia él, quien quitó el rostro del ángulo en que casi se roza con el zapato escolar de la muchacha.

—Y bien. —Bra, mirándolos a ambos, cortesía del retrovisor y la duda, añadió. —¿A dónde vamos? Yo tengo unas ganas de comer hamburguesas que no se me van con nada. —Trunks alzó las cejas, confundiendo y molestando a su hermana. —¿Qué?

—¿En serio, Bra? ¿Nada de ensalada César ni platillos gourmet? —Una vez más, adornado con una sonrisa esta vez, volteó hacia Pan. —¿Qué le hiciste? —Los dos pares de ojos celestes y negros lo fulminaron.

—¡Idiota! Ya di de una vez a dónde ir. —Bufó la chica al volante.

—Sencillo. —Procedió a decir la chica Son. —Ya sé a dónde ir.

Treinta minutos después, los tres estaban sentados bajo una sombrilla que los cubría del Sol de la Capital del Oeste, en un puesto callejero devorando cinco hamburguesas cuádruples.

—¿Nu esgan enas?

—Pan, no hables con la boca llena. —Dijo su mejor amiga tras tragar. La cara manchada con salsa hacia la zona de las mejillas. Su hermano rió al verla y con su dedo pulgar, limpió a la más joven.

—Oigan. —Irrumpió él en la conversación, limpiándose la boca. —¿Me pueden decir de dónde salió el perro?

—¡Ah, sí! Yo no quería traerlo en el auto, pero Pan insistió.

—¿Pan?

—Unos idiotas lo estaban maltratando y les di su merecido. —Respondió orgullosa. Manchas de salsa en su ropa y mentón. —Lo llevaré con mi abuelo Satán.

—¡Miren, es Mr. Satán!

Los tres híbridos dirigieron su atención al pequeño televisor del dueño del puesto de hamburguesas, donde podía apreciarse un desfile de carros alegóricos, donde, como exclamó el hombre, se hallaba el padre de Videl en uno de los carros, saludando con aires de grandeza a la multitud. La ciudad parecía ser la Capital del Sur y el narrador del desfile no tardó en confirmar las sospechas de los allí presentes.

—Bueno… Parece que será después. —Resopló Pan, los ánimos reducidos y apoyada sobre su mano. Los párpados pruebas nacientes de aburrimiento. Trunks seguía engulléndose de los últimos trozos de su hamburguesa y su hermana, que fue consciente de la desilusión de su mejor amiga, tuvo que ponerle la soga al cuello.

—¡Ya sé, Pan! Déjalo con Trunks por hoy.

—¡¿Qué?!

—¡Por favor, hermanito! Quiero que ella me acompañe a mi clase de ballet de hoy sí no…—Sus palabras se quedaron mudas. En el puesto de hamburguesa, la hora fija en un reloj le hizo reaccionar. —¡No puede ser se me hace tarde! ¡Tenemos que irnos, Pan!

—¡Bra! ¡Pan!

La bailarina agarró a la guerrera arrastrándola con ella por la acera, hasta desencapsular su aerocoche. Pan tuvo que soltar la correa que asía al perrito a las patas de la mesa en que comían y Trunks, perplejo, exclamando en vano y exagerando ademanes, vislumbró por última vez a la de cabellos negros hacerle una seña de despedida y una expresión de victoria.

—¡Maldición! ¡No puedo tener perros en la oficina!

Sus palabras fueron mezcladas y pérdidas en el arranque del motor. Las personas se lo quedaron viendo, algunos reconociéndolo y otros extrañados de su actitud, impropia de un hombre, de un adulto, del presidente de la empresa más poderosa y emblemática de la Tierra.

Trunks pagó su comida, sacó su aeronave y se fue de ahí, sin olvidar al perrito, por supuesto.

Y la epifanía volaba muy lejos de él para ser arrastrado a la agonía silenciosa, revestida de papeles, documentos, archivos, llamadas "importantes" y reuniones de prestigio.

(…)

—¡No, Bra! ¿No podemos ir a comer un helado, o algo así?

—¡Tonterías, Pan! ¡Vamos!

La condujo con ella, a un edificio de cuatro plantas, pintado de color crema y con el aviso de "Studios Roses" en un rosado de esos propios, de esos típicos y personales de Bra. No era la primera vez que estaba allí, pero sí la primera en que aguantaría toda una práctica de las clases de ballet. El estudio, como cosa rara, estaba repleto de más de cincuenta jovencitas que rodearon a la heredera de la Corporación y Pan, haciendo uso de sus reflejos, se alejó varios metros. Miró hacia el ventanal que ofrecía toda una vista de la Capital del Oeste y parte de la costa que bordeaba a ésta y suspiró, rendida, resignada y, en el fondo, sin mirar. Los pensamientos, por instantes, se perdieron. Imaginó frente a ella como su abuelo y Uub la atacaban consecutivamente, los tres sincronizados en una batalla sin precedentes, internados en la montaña Paoz, en las salas del templo de Dendé.

Y ella, como siempre, rebosante de elogios y paseándose con una sonrisa arrolladora con sus perfectos dientes encarando a las chicas, se preparó para su práctica. Se preparó para liberarse, para dejarse ser, para ser una con las zapatillas que se colocó. Un enterizo negro, calentadores fucsias, cabello en un rodete, zapatillas blancas. Todas idénticas, pero a pesar de tratarse de una práctica simplemente, sólo una resplandecía con creces.

—Bien señoritas, ahora que la tenemos a la señorita Brief con nosotras podemos empezar. —Y Pan se centró en el grupo. El llamado de una mujer alta, delgada y de cabellera tal cual naranja fue imponente, una voz resaltante entre voces.

 _¿La esperan para comenzar las prácticas?_

Una de esas canciones de música clásica, cuyo autor desconocía totalmente la pelinegra, comenzó a apoderarse del salón. Bra estaba situada en el centro de las bailarinas, en la fila principal, como siempre había visto y recordado. Y los minutos transcurrieron, los movimientos de las muchachas fueron precisos, la sincronía perfecta, los cuerpos un florecer perpetuo de la naturaleza. Cada movimiento se veía tan bien situado, cada giro, cada vuelta. El ritmo era suave y continuo con los pasos. La maestra de Bra, aquella que Pan identificaba por los comentarios hasta el cansancio que la hija de Vegeta había hecho elogiándola, reconociéndola como la mejor bailarina de ballet que hubiera pisado la tierra, estaba abstraída, sumida en la canción. Un piano era el instrumento más relevante de la canción. Pan parpadeó, de los minutos que llevaba de haber iniciado la práctica, parecía haber olvidado qué tenía que hacerlo.

Y entonces su mejor amiga comenzó a girar, a girar, a girar sobre sus propias puntas, a pasearse por el salón como trazando líneas perpendiculares al grupo. Tuvo la impresión de que Bra dibujaba con sus pies, trazaba nuevos horizontes; el poder de la creación absoluta nacía de su esbelto y delgado cuerpo, a través de sus pequeños pies. Los rayos del Sol se colaron por el vidrio del ventanal y la iluminaron, a ella, a la de cabellos azules y ojos enormes y celestes. Pan ni se dio de cuenta, pero su estado era quizá superior al de la maestra, su abstracción en ese extraño mundo fue inmediata, fue impredecible.

Su fuero interno lo supo cuando no pudo dejar de mirar cada paso coordinado de Bra. Cuando una vibración se extendía por su propio cuerpo mientras admiraba a su mejor amiga de pies a cabeza. El movimiento de sus brazos, simulando una frecuencia de sonido originada de la música, las expresiones de Bra tan contemporáneas, demostrando tantas emociones agolpadas y, sin embargo, la Brief no dejó su sonrisa. Esa sonrisa que la consumía desde que la zapatillas estaban puestas en sus pies, esa armonía propia de poder mantenerse al borde de un abismo, de depender de la fuerza de las puntas de sus pies.

Un escalofrío se extendió por toda Pan, cuando la vio completa, cuando Bra fue arrolladora y todas las demás bailarinas de ese estudio dejaron de existir.

 _Bra relucía con brillo propio._

Porque aunque no era una batalla, aunque no había una adrenalina subyugante y poderosa, aunque no había un enemigo al cual demostrar y derrotar con el poder que corría por sus venas, Pan la vio más saiyajin que nunca. Vio a la _princesa_ de Vegetasei, vio a la digna hija del Príncipe Vegeta.

Y a las zapatillas.

Las zapatillas que fueron el símbolo del mundo.

Las zapatillas que fueron un medio del poder, de la dignidad, de lo ancestral.

Y la canción terminó.

* * *

 **Es la primera vez que escribo un capítulo tan largo(?)**

 **Y cómo habrán visto, Pan es todo un problema para Trunks ¿No? Tienen una estrecha amistad de la que aparentemente Bra tiene sospechas... ¡En el próximo cap se viene Goten!**

 **Me fue inevitable ligar a Vegeta sufriendo por la pasión de Bra JAJAJA me encanta esa relación padre-hija.**

 **Disfruté como no tienen idea la parte de Gokú tratando de animar a Pan:') me parece tan adorable.**

 **¿Pero qué hay de la relación padre-hija de Gohan y Pan?**

 **¡Muchas gracias por leer!**

 _ **MioSiriban**_


	3. リンク

**Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball Super, Dragon Ball GT no me pertenecen. Uso sus personajes sin fines de lucro.**

 _ **Capítulo dos: リン**_ ク

—Bienvenido de vuelta, se… ¿Señor Brief?

Aturdida, desconcertada, la secretaria personal del presidente de la Corporación Cápsula siguió con los ojos el paso del pequeño perrito que llevaba su jefe, sujeto de una correa. La duda se le quedó en el aire. Trunks no le respondió, entró en su despacho sin miramientos, sin importarle nada. Su rostro decía más que mil palabras. Ese ceño fruncido, era lo suficiente para la secretaria no indagar de más; ese ceño fruncido era un sello de los Brief que, según comentaban sus compañeros de trabajo, desde la aparición del marido de la señora Bulma se había propagado a ella y a sus hijos. Y no debían, bajo ningún concepto, entrometerse en los asuntos de la adinerada familia sobre todo cuando ese ceño estaba de por medio.

Y una vez del otro lado de la puerta, la obstinación de Trunks brotó, como la vena de su frente. Lanzó la correa del perrito al suelo y lo dejó andar libremente por la oficina. Y procedió a halarse los cabellos, exasperado.

—¡Aaaaaaahhggg!

Exclamó sólo eso, entre dientes, elemental era no ser escuchado por nadie más que él y el animalito que batía la cola mirándolo con una nobleza e inocencia que le ablandaban el corazón a cualquiera.

¿Cómo podía imponer orden y reglamentos en la empresa, sí el mismo no los cumplía? Y no los cumplía, porque, ya había perdido la cuenta de la cantidad de veces en que las había roto, ya fuera por causa propia, por Goten, por Bra o por Pan. Pan, sobretodo Pan.

¡Pan!

Unos ladridos lo llamaron. O eso pareció. Y la impotencia en sus ojos y el grito que llegó hasta los oídos de la secretaria personal quien se preguntaba sí su jefe desconocía el reglamento de la empresa, crisparon los nervios de la mujer. Trunks se movió a velocidad sobrehumana y recogió los archivos que, gracias al cachorro, estaban desperdigados y medio destrozados. El estrés lo iba a matar, eso pensó, dejándose caer en la silla detrás del escritorio. Y los papeles… Y los papeles… Y todos los papeles y las horas, y el mundo, giraron.

(…)

Giraron. Exactamente, todas al mismo tiempo, todas en torno a la _princesa._ Siguieron la emoción en la voz de la maestra de Bra, pero la bailarina portadora de sangre saiyajin giraba por cuenta propia. Lo sabía, bastaba verla, bastaba seguirle el paso para descubrirlo… Y Pan no lo podía creer, porque como su mejor amiga, las horas simplemente giraron. Cada paso, un segundo, un minuto, una hora y se estremeció. Se estremeció, lo hizo cuando tuvo la osadía de mirar los despampanantes ojos de su mejor amiga. Se volvió a estremecer, cuando vio las zapatillas. Se tuvo que abrazar a sí misma, cuando lo inconcebible de su ser, cuando la melodía resonaba lejos y cerca y lejos y cerca, una y otra, y otra vez. El brillo de la idiosincrasia la demandó. Conectaron sus ojos con los que había visto toda la vida, con el azul que más aguardaba en su memoria, pero que no eran iguales a los del recuerdo. Eran la creación más llena de vida, más enaltecida de la historia, garifa, adosada. Ya no eran celestes, eran diamante puro.

—¡Auch!

Y la ensoñación, se quebró.

—¡Señorita Aria!

Pan sintió a la bailarina chocar contra ella, segundos después, sendos segundos después y otros tantos fueron necesarios para que comprendiera que, había caído por tropezar con ella y para cuando le fue a ofrecer la mano el resto de las jovencitas la ayudaron a levantarse. Y no la miraban precisamente abyectas.

—Pan. —Masculló Bra, se acercó a ella, la tomó del brazos y le dijo entre dientes. —¿Qué haces de pie?

¿Qué hacía de pie? Era una buena pregunta, una que se hizo a sí misma. ¿Qué demonios hacía de pie? ¿Por qué esa infinidad de pares de ojos la miraban así?

La maestra se le quedó mirando, como sí hubiera un trasfondo más abstracto. La mujer, entrecerrando los ojos, levantó los brazos para despejar a sus aprendices.

—Es todo por hoy, señoritas.

Y Bra y las bailarinas fueron por sus cosas, prorrumpiendo en otros temas, yéndose por las ramas, sugestivamente Pan las oía tan pero tan lejos. ¿El Sol era así de ardiente siempre? ¿O, era su imaginación qué se estaba apoderando del salón? Se reclinó contra el ventanal. A pesar de estar todo su cuerpo quieto, fúnebre, su cabeza seguía dando giros, seguía dando vueltas, seguía usando zapatillas.

Ya no había cientos de ojos encima de ella, nublándole el juicio.

Sólo un par de ojos mirando desde el otro extremo del salón, del que ella no tenía la más remota idea. No tenía ninguna idea. ¿Dónde estaba el raciocinio?

Bra volvió minutos después y para Pan su tacto fue apenas perceptible, sobre su brazo, la piel le pareció tan fría.

—Pan te vas a quemar. —Insistió alejándola del ventanal, de los giros y así, de las zapatillas. Y regresó a la realidad. —Ya es hora de irnos.

(…)

Era un bar. Un bar lleno de luces de todo tipo, de colores, de ritmos occidentales y orientales, la fiesta era reinante del sitio y la buena vibra también. La extensa barra de bebidas se erguía a cargo de cinco muchachos, todos rondando entre los veinte y los treinta años. Y aunque recién la semana comenzaba a morir, había bastantes personas en el bar del señor Wei, sobre todo mujeres buscándose un lugar en la barra. Para el señor Wei, haber contratado al atolondrado Son Goten había sido la mejor de sus inversiones en cuánto a empleados se tratara, era alto, bien parecido, carismático y con una capacidad social inconmensurable.

La noche era joven en el bar y el bartender por excelencia era el hijo menor de Gokú, vestido con una camiseta fresca y unos jeans oscuros, unos tenis un poco sucios y una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro. Cuatro chicas miraban embelesadas al muchacho preparar bebidas con despampanante rapidez y destreza, aunque su característica torpeza hiciera que se derramara una jarra de agua encima de la camiseta.

Soltó una queja para sí mismo y busco un paño para secarse, pero para las mujeres en la barra fue la visión más apetitosa de la noche, como buen saiyajin que era sus abdominales lucían tonificados y marcados debajo de la empapada camiseta. Algunas cuantas chillaron emocionadas y Goten, sonrojado y risueño, recibió una camiseta de uno de sus compañeros. Estaba por retirarse a cambiarse para menguar la conmoción, cuando una voz condenadamente conocida le habló.

—Vaya, vaya ¿Eres el bartender o el streaptease?

—¡Trunks! —.Los amigos de toda la vida se dieron un apretón de manos chocando las frentes de uno y otro. —Qué sorpresa tenerte por aquí.

—Vine a dar una vuelta. —Contestó el pelila, tomando asiento en la barra, mientras Goten le extendía una bebida. —Veo que disfrutas tu trabajo.

Le dieron una rápida ojeada a las mujeres, que deseosas, esperaban el próximo movimiento del par. Las deseosas rugían, ahora, querían incluir al jovial presidente en su paquete de lujuria. Y al notarlo, el susodicho se sonrojó bebiendo de su trago.

—Sí… No está nada mal. Iré a cambiarme, no me tardo.

El pelinegro fue y vino en cuestión de segundos, ahora con una camiseta azul medianoche censurando el físico que encendía a las mujeres en la barra, quienes comenzaron a alejarse aburridas de la falta de acción.

—Wou, deberías aprovechar esto para irte con algo de dinero en tu ropa interior. —Trunks sugirió, sonriente, ante la vergüenza explosiva de su mejor amigo.

—¡Trunks!

—En serio, amigo. Estoy seguro que más de una de ellas te daría una buena cantidad.

—¡Cállate! Deja tu jugarreta del prostituto ¡Me gusta este lugar, Trunks! Gano bien, paso un buen rato ¡Ni siquiera me doy cuenta cuando el trabajo acaba, esto es lo máximo!

Sonrió. Lo hizo de verdad, ver tanta alegría albergando a su mejor amigo era reconfortante, una de las pocas cosas que mitigaban el pesado día de trabajo, era contemplar la genuina sonrisa de Goten, algo de alcohol en su sistema y unos cuantos cigarrillos.

—Oye tengo que dejarte un rato. El trabajo llama. —El moreno le guiñó un ojo y Trunks elevó levemente su copa accediendo a su retiro. La música en el bar, variante, contagió un ritmo lento y suave, con una letra a la que no cualquiera le prestaba atención. Y se identificó tanto al oír la canción, que cerró los ojos.

 _"Porque caminamos hundidos en la rutina_

 _Y sólo hasta que ésta nos ahoga_

 _Nos damos cuenta que es tarde._

 _Que no hemos remado correctamente"_

 _"Tienes casi treinta años, Trunks. Por amor a kami ya consigue a una mujer"_

Abrió los ojos. Se bebió el trago de un sorbo, regresó abstracto a la realidad, mareado… No por la bebida, pero no había razones concretas detrás del velo de perdición. Estaba mareado porque estaba perdido. Estaba perdido porque… ¿Por qué estaba perdido?

 _"Porque no eres tú, Trunks"_

Y lo recordó. Estaba perdido porque estaba a medio camino, porque quedaban piezas sin culminar, porque estaba medio deshecho y medio hecho. Y eso lo frustraba a horrores, tanto, que no quería seguir hundiéndose en los pensamientos. Quería, anhelaba remar correctamente, como esa canción lenta y drogadicta musitaba.

Se levantó, caminó; ojos femeninos lo devoraban a su paso… Y eso ansiaba, ser devorado y devorar. Con instinto de hombre, con instinto de saiyajin, con vigor. Como el hombre que tantos años fue junto a Goten y que en ese preciso momento era. Y regresó, o eso pensó. Capturó unos orbes del verde más grande e intenso, la piel bronceada, el cabello rizado, alta, diosa.

La mujer se llamaba Diane, era nadadora y su sonrisa atrapaba al mismo nivel que sus brillantes ojos. Era nadadora, conversaron treinta minutos. Usaba un vestido negro con una abertura en sus piernas esbeltas y bien trabajadas, cubría hasta el cuello pero no dejaba de ser mortalmente sexy; sus senos eran visiblemente pequeños y, contrario a cualquier estereotipo, eso le fascinó. Y él era Trunks, el empresario que salía en las revistas, el heredero de la empresa más monstruosa del planeta. La mujer se impresionó al saberlo, sí bien conocía el mercado cápsula, no sabía de las mentes detrás de los artefactos, era ignorante en aquel sentido. Punto para él.

La haría suya porque ella lo deseaba, porque no deseaba al empresario, deseaba ese cuerpo bien tonificado y ahogarse en el color de sus ojos, hacer mil maravillas, susurrar gemidos en sus oídos, nadar en él.

Treinta minutos y Trunks le susurró un "te espero" a su amigo desde la mesa en que conversaba con la nadadora. Nadie lo escuchó, ni siquiera ella, sumisa al hechizo de un hombre tan perfecto como el que tenía en frente. Pero desde la barra, el bartender le leyó perfectamente los labios delgados y resecos de Trunks.

Labios que percibió más resecos que nunca.

Tomó la mano de la nadadora, quien maravillada, lo siguió sin preguntar a dónde. No era una mujer muy lista pero tampoco era estúpida y, sin embargo, se engulló con el desconocido más enigmático de su vida. Fue detrás del bar, contra las paredes de ladrillo del callejón: cargó a la tal Diane ¡Oh, sí! Que enredara las piernas alrededor de su cintura, que colocara las manos en su nuca, que se besaran vehementes y salvajes, que se hincharan los labios y que la temperatura de sus cuerpos los anulara del frío de la noche. Qué fueran uno, que ella gritara su recién conocido nombre, que lo gimiera con violencia, que lo oprimiera en su interior, que la sorpresa por haber sido sujeta con tanta soltura, elegancia y facilidad abandonara a la mujer por el deseo de ese encuentro pasional.

Que las embestidas fueran impasibles, que la pasión fuera sólida, que el momento de derramarse rozara la gloria.

Pero oprimido, como siempre. Oprimido por el interior de la feminidad, oprimido por el preservativo, oprimido por él mismo, por tener que retener la fuerza que corría por sus venas. Por no poder entrar a la gloria, sí no conformarse con rozarla.

—Ah… Ah… Dios, eres dinamita. —Dijo Diane. Le costaba hablar, tenía la respiración mucho más irregular que la de él. Estaba deshecha, ella sí había llegado a la gloria con creces y gracias a él.

—Sí…

Y se alejó de ella. Los ojos del verde más intenso, desconcertados, lo vieron alejarse del callejón mientras sacaba unos cigarrillos de su, ahora, desaliñado traje ya nada impecable. ¿Cómo perder un amante así con el suspiro de la noche, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos? Ella, a la que los hombres le rogaban, la nadadora estrella. No podía permitirlo.

—¡Espera! ¡Mi número es…!

Y le dijo el número, se lo repitió aún cuando él ya no estaba ahí. Se quedó sólo mirando el lugar por el que había pasado Trunks Brief respaldada por la pared contra la que había sido embestida, la que le había causado raspones en su tersa espalda de los que no fue consciente hasta que él desapareció.

(…)

—Ahí estás ¡Dame esos cinco!

Al regresar al bar, en que Goten trabajaba, ya estaban cerrándolo. Lo que significaba que eran más de las tres de la madrugada. Su mejor amigo limpiaba la barra cuando lo vio de vuelta, le guiñó un ojo y levantó el brazo con la palma bien extendida. A Trunks se le formó una sonrisa ladina en el rostro, así chocó su palma con la del pelinegro a regañadientes.

Cinco minutos después, los dos ya estaban en el callejón en el que desató la pasión hacia la nadadora. Luego de que un alegre Goten se despidiera, de lo más cálido y satisfecho con su jornada, de todos sus compañeros que parecían más empecinados que él.

Y ahí emprendieron vuelo, hechos un destello de luz en el cielo nocturno de la Capital del Oeste.

—¿Irás al apartamento? —Goten asintió a la pregunta de Trunks.

—Pero el fin de semana no. Mamá ya se anda quejando mucho de que no voy a Paoz desde hace rato. —Rió.

—Lo que significa que vas a entrenar con tu padre. —Apuntó el pelila, sin dejar de mirar al frente. Goten, más despistado, lo miraba en todo momento en que le hablaba.

—¡Sí! Tengo que estar al día manteniendo mi forma y esas cosas, tú sabes ¡Hey, te vi con la morena! ¿Qué hiciste con ella, eh?

—Qué no te escuche Pares. —Ignoró la última consulta del contrario, divisando no muy lejos de ellos un alto rascacielos.

—¡Es por Pares qué mantengo mi forma, pervertido! Siempre piensas mal… ¡Eh, y no me evadas la pregunta! —.Trunks rodó los ojos, con una sonrisa de resignación mientras se inclinaba para evitar el rascacielos.

—Las cosas obvias no se preguntan, Goten. Y cuidado al frente.

—¿Qué? ¡Ayayayayayay!

Los intentos de frenar del hijo menor de Gokú fueron vanos, su choque con el rascacielos fue inminente y sí bien sólo impactó con el concreto, de todas maneras la edificación de estremeció y los gritos de las personas que lo ocupaban no se hicieron esperar.

—¡Lo siento!

Trunks, a lo lejos, se reía de su mejor amigo. Le echó una ojeada a la zona que sobrevolaban y le mandó una seña de despedida, pues el apartamento que ocupaba el menor de los dos estaba a metros de distancia.

(…)

El día había culminado ya. La noche, con una brisa fresca, cubría las montañas Paoz. Y ella estaba ahí, en su cama, como todas las noches envuelta en frazadas, entre malhumorada y anonadada.

Haber llegado a su hogar jamás le había hecho enojar a esa magnitud. Jamás se había sentido tan incómoda, tan fuera de lugar allí. Allí, bajo las miradas de sus padres más atentos que nunca. Llegó a su hogar a las siete de la noche, aunque se había separado de Bra una hora antes. Voló con tanta lentitud, cuando siempre empleaba su ki para ir a la máxima velocidad; ésta vez, fue diferente, ésta vez, estaba en otro mundo. Uno desconocido, uno que buscaba comprender, porque no lo hacía, por más que lo intentara.

¿Qué había más allá después de la pasión?

¿Qué era la pasión?

¿Qué eran las zapatillas?

¿Qué era la caída de la matriz?

¿Qué era todo, qué era el mundo, qué eran los Son en este universo?

—¿Pan? —Videl irrumpió en la habitación, buscando a su hija con la voz más apacible que tenía, interrumpiendo las cavilaciones de ella. —¿Estás despierta, cariño?

—¿Qué quieres, mamá?

—Pan… Sé que no es fácil para ti, pero entiende que tu padre y yo queremos que estés lo mejor posible. Vine a traerte un poco de té. —Videl hizo uso del tono más dulce y maternal que tenía para su pequeña. Pan la miró, primero a las tazas de té y luego a su progenitora y le sonrió débilmente.

—Gracias mamá.

Videl sintió una suma alegría.

—Ya verás que estos dos meses pasarán volando, Pan. —Añadió, tomando una de las tazas y sentándose junto a la adolescente, al borde de la cama. Observó a través de la ventana; los pajarillos revoloteaban afuera silbando continuamente y mientras Pan le daba un sorbo a su taza, recordó a la niña que fue y siempre sería para ella. Y los ojos, por un momento, se le llenaron de lágrimas. Pan no se dio cuenta, siguió bebiendo de su taza haciendo caso omiso del sentimental momento de su madre, quien, como buena guerrera, se espabiló pronto de los recuerdos y emociones y le dio un sorbo a su taza. — ¿Por qué no buscas una nueva actividad, Pan? ¿Te acuerdas cuando tenías seis años y te encantaba el football?

Claro que lo recordaba, en aquel entonces había entrado en el equipo de football de la primaria por sus increíbles habilidades físicas. Ya en aquel entonces superaba a todos los niños de su clase, por lo mismo jugaba en el equipo de varones. No existía el de hembras, era raro que a las niñas les gustara el Football. Pero en el primer partido, un pelotazo de Pan casi acaba con un niño del equipo contrario, se salvó gracias a que ese día Pan era responsabilidad de Piccoro y el namekiano evitó que el balón golpeara al pequeño. Desde aquel entonces se despidió del susodicho deporte. Medir sus fuerzas siempre había sido una tarea difícil.

De todas formas, el football sólo había sido un pasatiempo momentáneo, no una cuestión que le fascinara. Nada se comparaba con entrenar, nada le llegaba a los tobillos a sus entrenamientos.

—Hmm… Cierto que casi lastimaste a un niño… Aunque eso fue hace muchos años, cielito. Deberías pensar en algo. Los puños y las patadas no lo son todo.

Y ahí iba, otra vez cayéndole gorda su propia madre. ¿En verdad, ella había ganado torneos de artes marciales en su juventud? ¿Qué guerrero en su sano juicio diría un comentario tan insensato, tan vacío?

Pan torció el gesto, evitó a los ojos azules y angelicales de su madre y con un tono carrasposo debió de hablar.

—Mamá, ya estoy cansada. Vete, por favor.

—Pero Pan…

—Por favor.

Videl no fue capaz de protestar. No tenía ni la voz ni las fuerzas para hacerlo, no tenía el derecho, porque la distancia entre ella y Pan aunque fuera de visibles centímetros en ese preciso instante, era en realidad de miles de kilómetros yendo más allá de lo netamente físico. Su fuero interno lo supo, y le ardió hasta la garganta como sí hubiera tenido que suprimir un gran grito, como los de su marido y allegados al expulsar todo su poder.

Quiso acariciar el cabello como la noche de su hija y también quiso obligarse a creer que se trataba tan sólo de una etapa, que Pan necesitara tiempo y nada más. Que aquella brecha tan presente allí mismo, era tan sólo una ilusión de su subconsciente. Y Pan no pudo ser más ajena, que quedarse mirando el techo con el ceño fruncido con el solo deseo de que quien le diera la vida se largara de inmediato.

No tenía idea de lo dura que estaba siendo.

Suspiró cuando oyó la puerta cerrarse, para pensar y pensar y pensar…

(…)

Bra se observó por vigésima octava vez en el objeto que más visualizada la había tenido en dieciséis años. Algo de rímel, un labial que hacía apetecibles sus labios como un bombón y rubor tenue en las mejillas de nieve. Sus orbes, azuladas y asfixiantes, no podían sobresalir más. Un vestido negro acentuando los dotes heredados magníficamente y unas sandalias altas de tono melón para destacar. Su cuerpo era tremendo y para nadie era un secreto.

Tomó un bolso de diseñador a juego con su atuendo. La princesa de los Brief, después de todo, poseía el armario más gigante de la Capital del Oeste.

Al bajar las escaleras hasta llegar al living de la Corporación halló a sus padres frente a la pantalla plana, postrados en el sofá. Bra sonrió ante la imagen; Bulma estaba recostada sobre su padre, hablándole de mil cosas a las que el saiyajin no colocaba atención alguna. De hecho, ninguno de los dos tenía la atención en la película que estaban pasando. Ella ya había visto la película, _Tres metros sobre el cielo_ hacía rato. Lógicamente la había escogido su madre. Podía contar con los dedos de una mano las ocasiones en que su padre había visto alguna película; al final, siempre terminaba criticándolas…

 _"¿Y por qué usan trajes tan ridículos esos superhéroes? ¡Tsk! ¡Son unos miserables insectos! Ya veo de dónde sacó su estúpido traje el hijo de Kakarotto"_

 _"¿Y por qué mierda no se subió con ella a la tabla? Sí supiera canalizar su ki ese canalla no se abría ahogado ¡Bulma, tus películas terrícolas son una mierda!"_

 _"¡¿Qué esos animales estúpidos no se dan cuenta que todo es culpa de esa maldita ardilla viciosa?! Todo por una nuez ¡Hmp, pura basura humana!"_

Bulma, apoyando la cabeza en el fornido pecho de su marido, tenía toda la atención en sus redes sociales viendo imágenes graciosas y carcajeándose abiertamente de ellas, mientras Vegeta tenía la mirada perdida en el vacío, seguramente pensando en cómo superar su límite de poder actual. Bra rió ante la escena y los recuerdos que le trajo la película, llamando la atención de sus padres.

—Oh Dios ¡Luces hermosa, Bra! —. Alagó su madre, maravillada del atuendo de su hija para esta noche. El hombre a su lado, por el contrario, entrecerró sus ojos oscuros y penetrantes al verla.

—¿Por qué vistes así para salir con esos imbéciles?

—Vegeta, ya hablamos de esto.

Bulma lo miró amenazante y Vegeta sólo desvió la mirada, soltando un monosílabo y tensando la mandíbula. Uno de los tantos temas por los que discutían el saiyajin y la científica era por las salidas de Bra, pero finalmente siempre ganaban las mujeres. Después de todo, era totalmente injusto para la princesita que le colocaran tantas restricciones cuando su hermano a su edad se iba días enteros de fiesta sin regresar y a veces aún lo hacía. Claro que ella no abusaba tanto de los permisos que le daban, ya que sí hiciera lo mismo que Trunks su padre entraría en crisis y haría algo estúpido.

—Adiós mamá. —Se acercó para darle un abrazo a su madre, mirando de reojo a su celosísimo progenitor ¡Cómo lo adoraba, joder! Sonrió ampliamente para él y su postura falsamente orgullosa para darle un beso en una de sus mejillas aceitunadas. —Adiós, papi.

Desplegó su aerocoche preferido y condujo al centro fiestero de la Capital del Oeste.

Allí se reunió con un montón de amigas. Niñas ricas, mimadas y ricachonas, de su misma clase y de sus clases de ballet. Al ser hijas de gente importante y adinerada, no era sorpresa que las dejaran entrar a donde se les antojara.

Aquella noche, Bra hizo lo que acostumbraba. Bailar, gritar, gozar, saltar, reír como una adolescente común disfrutando de la vida. Cara, Dara, Zara y el resto de chicas que la acompañaban la seguían a todas partes elogiándola.

—Bra, tu vestido está de infarto.

—¿Viste como te miran los chicos?

Su orgullo se erguía con cada comentario. Era cierto, los hombres no le quitaban la mirada de encima y por la forma en que la miraban era más que evidente que la deseaban, después de todo de aquella manera en que iba vestida y maquillada se veía como una verdadera mujer. Fácilmente Bra se veía como una mujer de veintidós, cuando la realidad era otra. A diferencia de Pan a Bra no le costaba para nada verse como una experimentada.

Parte de la velada la pasó rechazando invitaciones a bailar y sonriendo por los elogios. A pesar de que era la más codiciada de su grupo sólo bailó con un par de chicos hasta ese punto y aquello porque fueron realmente caballeros al invitarla. Prefería compartir con sus amigas riendo y chocando las copas de bebidas. Dara era la que iba por los tragos, y le trajo unos cuantos que la tenían entonada, por alguna razón insistía en ser la encargada en ir a la barra. Una de las chicas del estudio de ballet ya había caído en la ebriedad antes de la medianoche. Bra se encargó de apartar a ésta chica de un sujeto descarado, que ya se había aprovechado de su estado besándola sin dilaciones y de una manera descarada tocado sus pechos por encima de la ropa.

—Bien, es suficiente. —Declaró la peliazul alejando a su amiga del tipo. Un tipo alto y bien vestido, hasta inclusive era apuesto.

—Por favor, muñeca. —Agregó él, negado a soltar el brazo de su amiga y colocando la otra mano con presión en el brazo de Bra. —Tu amiga se está divirtiendo y tú puedes hacerlo también…

Bra sonrió. El hombre lo hizo también de manera triunfante, creyéndose que la chica se rindió a sus encantos. Pero si reconociera esa sonrisa ladina marca Vegeta se lo pensaría dos veces. Bra tomó la mano del desconocido, con cierta picardía y seducción, ejerció una ligera presión en ésta. De inmediato, el contrario gimió de dolor y su rostro de frunció desencajado.

—No lo creo. —Se acercó a él y susurró. — Y yo que tú me lo pensaría dos veces antes de tocarme, muñeco.

—-E-Esta bien. —Aceptó entre muecas de dolor. —¡Por favor, mi mano!

Bra la soltó sonriendo como una buena chica, cuando la mano masculina estuvo al borde de partirse. No era una guerrera, pero era fácil lidiar con tipos así cuando se requería. Se rió con ganas ¡Era tan fácil!

Dejó a la chica con las demás en unos sofás primorosos al fondo. Avallasante, orgullosa como ella sola, se sentó a beber un Martini con las chicas, que charlaban animadas con Dara.

—¡Está guapísimo!

—¿De qué me perdí? —Preguntó agitando su bebida con soltura, cruzando las piernas.

—Dara dice que el bartender está para morirse. —Bra alzó las cejas y sonrió.

—¿De verdad? —. Su amiga asintió con las mejillas sonrosadas.

—Creo que está interesado en mí. Tiene una sonrisa tan hermosa…

—Dara tiene razón. —Secundó Zara. —Pasé cerca de la barra y tiene unos músculos de infarto. Está buenísimo. —Bra rió.

—Bien, bien, vamos a ver qué tan guapo está tu chico. —Le dijo la princesa a su amiga, terminando su bebida. —Necesito un poco más de esto. —Dara pareció alertarse.

—¡No! Es decir… Amiga, deja que lo busque yo.

—Tonterías, tengo que ver a ese guapísimo. —Ajena a las miradas de las chicas, Bra se levantó para ir a la barra. Tenía curiosidad, pero la verdad es que quería elegir ella misma un buen trago para distenderse y de paso quizá bailar un rato con algún chico. Dara volvió a insistir y Bra la miró. —Bah, no es como si fuera a quitártelo.

La bailarina estrella se abrió paso entre las personas que disfrutaban de aquella noche de fiesta. Unos se besaban como sí la vida se les fuera en ello, otros iban un poco más allá haciendo cosas más subidas de tono. Bra se imaginaba que muchos se veían por primera vez en la vida haciendo esas cosas. Sus amigas, a diferencia de ella, solían ser parte de esas personas de vez en cuando. Bra nunca había hecho algo así, le parecía mucho descaro para su gusto, pero no juzgaba a las personas que sí se atrevían a llegar a ese extremo.

Pensaba en eso cuando llegó a la barra. Al posar sus ojos azules en ese lugar, lo primero que vio fue a un alegre bartender atender sonriente a las chicas que rodeaban el lado de la barra en que él preparaba varias copas a la vez con una habilidad asombrosa.

— ¡Goten! —Exclamó al reconocerlo.

Tomó espacio en un banquillo bastante alejado de él, puesto que los cercanos estaban bien ocupados. Otro bartender se acercó a ella rápido, atraído por la belleza de la adolescente. No era tan guapo, pero tampoco estaba nada mal.

— ¿Qué se te ofrece, lindura?

—¿Bra? —Goten la captó en su margen de visión cuando ladeó sin querer la mirada hacia donde ella estaba. Fue allí dejando a varias clientas confundidas y adelantándose al pedido de la muchacha. Ella sonrió al verlo y él lo hizo igual.

—Hola Goten.

—¡Qué sorpresa verte!

—Hmp. —Carraspeó el otro bartender que se disponía a atenderla, con un rostro serio y nada contento. Sólo la peliazul pareció notarlo.

—¡Ah, Juan! ¿Puedes encargarte de los pedidos? —Al compañero del semisaiyajin no le dio chance a responder, pues sin esperar respuesta Goten le pasó las botellas que tenía en mano. El bartender no se negó viendo la cantidad de mujeres que atendía el hijo de Gokú antes, y se fue medio convencido. — ¿Cómo estás, princesa?

—Bien. No sabía que trabajabas aquí—. Ella sabía que trabajaba como bartender, pero ni su hermano ni él le habían comentado el lugar.

—Sí, tengo unos meses en este bar. Me encanta. —Sonrió tan honestamente que se le contagió a la hija de Bulma. Goten en verdad se veía feliz. —¿Qué vas a pedir?

—Un Cosmopolitan, por favor.

Goten hizo la bebida en un santiamén al ritmo de la canción de _Maroon 5_ que resonaba en el lugar, tarareándola de manera graciosa puesto que en realidad no se la sabía a diferencia de la princesita, por lo que ella rió.

—Gracias. —Hizo una ligera reverencia con la cabeza alzando la copa y seguido bebió un sorbo. Mientras lo hacía, Goten la observó hasta fruncir de repente su ceño y frotarse la barbilla de manera pensativa.

—Oye un segundo. —Bra lo vio de reojo. — ¿Tú no eres menor de edad?

—Ups, me descubriste.

—No deberías estar aquí…

—Por favor, Goten. Como si mi hermano y tú no hubieran entrado en estos sitios a mi edad. —Acusó la jovencita con cara de pocos amigos. Aunque fuera idéntica a Bulma, las facciones y reacciones eran como las de Vegeta y viéndola así de cerca Goten se dio cuenta de ello.

—Tienes razón. —Rió con una mano en su nuca, tal como lo haría su ingenuo padre. No podía reprocharle nada a la hermana de su mejor amigo. —¿Y Pan está contigo?

—¿Eh? No, a ella no le llaman la atención estas cosas. Tú sabes cómo es ella.

—Entiendo. Tengo tiempo que no la veo, mamá me contó lo que le dijo el doctor el otro día…

El semblante de la semisaiyajin se ensombreció un poco. Sabía que su mejor amiga simulaba siempre que nada la afectaba, pero Pan podía ser un libro abierto para ella. Tenía que enfocarse en distraerla en los próximos meses para que regresara a la normalidad, para que no se perdiera esa viva e hiperactiva Pan de siempre.

—Deberías traerla en estos días, ya sabes, para que se distraiga y no piense tanto en eso. —Parecía que el mejor amigo de su hermano había leído sus pensamientos.

—Tienes razón. —Acordó. —Y no estaría de más que el bartender de turno nos brinde unos tragos. —Insinuó divertida.

—¡Con gusto, princesa!

Hablaron de otras trivialidades, se les fue yendo el tiempo sin estar conscientes de ello. La conversación que surgió se dio fluida y amena: cómo está tu familia, qué has hecho estos días, qué tal el trabajo, la escuela. Bra observó a Goten, como la buena escrutadora que era. El uniforme de bartender le quedaba espléndido, se veía demasiado apuesto, que no culpaba a esas mujeres por estar clavadas en la barra.

Goten le habló de la poca suerte que había tenido con los empleos hasta el momento y en verdad estaba muy ilusionado con éste nuevo empleo, para la heredera era obvio por esa emoción que destilaba el hombre en su trabajo: los ojos le brillaban, lucía una sonrisa de lo más honesta y hacía todo con unos ánimos envidiables. Goten disfrutaba mucho de los ambientes como el de ese bar, era un alma jovial. De hecho, la diferencia abismal de más de diez años entre ellos ni se veía ni se sentía esa noche. La sangre saiyajin que fluía en el hijo de Son Gokú reducía sus edad, que era fácil pensar que tuviera unos veinticuatro años.

—Oye Goten ¿Cuántos años tienes? —Preguntó la chica, ladeando la cabeza, copiosa de la duda.

—Ah, pues…

Goten dejó de hablar y puso un rostro serio que alarmó a Bra. Había visto reaccionar de esa manera a éste y a los demás guerreros Z cuando había algún enemigo al acecho. Quizá había sentido algún ki poderoso o maligno, y pensar en esa posibilidad la puso nerviosa.

—¿Qué ocurre? ¿Qué está pasando Goten? —Interrogó de inmediato. Su compañía se había quedado viendo un solo punto del bar sin responder a la princesa y se sintió más consternada cuando él tomó decidido su muñeca mientras ella volteaba a todas partes buscando el posible peligro.

Lo único que logró ver fue a un hombre que la observaba mordiéndose los labios, haciendo sentir asco en la peliazul. El hombre sin embargo se perdió entre la multitud cuando Goten lo pulverizó nada más con esos pozos azabaches que daban escalofríos renuentes en ese instante.

Entonces, él la soltó.

Bra no entendía nada.

—Lo siento sí te asusté. —Respondió con su sonrisa despreocupada. —Te ves tan preciosa esta noche que no te quitan los ojos de encima.

Las mejillas se le ruborizaron tan de repente con ese comentario, que Goten se sorprendió.

—¿Qué sucede? ¿Tienes fiebre?

Bra negó de inmediato, buscando que se le relajaran esos pómulos níveos y perfectos. Recibir halagos era una costumbre para ella, pero el mejor amigo de su hermano jamás le había dicho algo como eso. Sus recuerdos también le dieron una razón para buscar apartar los nervios y ese temblorcillo dentro suyo.

—Bueno, es normal que te vean… De hecho ¿En qué momento creciste tanto? —Bra estaba sin palabras. Goten también parecía recordar, porque no estaba al pendiente de la reacción de la hermana de su mejor amigo y sonreía como ido. —El tiempo vuela… Bra, tú eres una chica ¿No? Bueno, sé que eres muy pequeña aún pero…

 _¿Qué soy muy pequeña? ¿De qué demonios está hablando?_

¿La estaba pasando por una chiquilla? ¿Qué tenía ese hombre en la cabeza? Bra le iba a reclamar, pero las palabras de él se le adelantaron.

—Quiero hacer algo especial para Pares. Algo que sea inolvidable ¿Sabes? Estoy… Bueno, ni siquiera a Trunks se lo he dicho aún…

Bra estaba muda todavía. Su mente empezó a digerir lo que él decía… Entonces…

—Quiero pedirle matrimonio.

La peliazul tardó unos segundos en reaccionar, de otra vez recordar las palabras. Eran muchas cosas dichas a la vez. La imagen de una muchacha de cabellera castaña, ojos avellanados y tez blanca le vino a la cabeza. Era una mujer hermosa, Bra había compartido con ella en ocasiones. De hecho, esa mujer le había mostrado como usar un delineador por primera vez y le había recomendado las primeras marcas de maquillaje que había comprado en su vida. Era la primera mujer que había durado tanto tiempo en la vida del semisaiyajin que tenía en frente y a decir verdad, ahora que Goten le hablaba de un tema tan importante, pensó que había tardado demasiado en tomar esa decisión. Todos, incluyéndola, esperaban el momento en que Goten y ella se comprometieran.

Ahora que lo escuchaba, que le confesaba que así sería y que quería hacerla su esposa, apenas pudo reaccionar. No lo creyó a la primera y creyó que el alcohol la hizo escuchar cosas de más. Sacudió ligeramente la cabeza antes de responder. Goten en verdad parecía interesado en oírla y Bra le brindó una cálida sonrisa.

—¡Qué bien, Goten! —Exclamó, viéndose tan contenta que se le contagió al bartender.

—¿De verdad? ¿No es muy apresurado?

—Claro que no, tonto. Sí te soy sincera te habías tardado en decidirlo.

—Sí… Bueno, eres la primera persona en saberlo eh. Así que no le digas a nadie, tiene que ser una sorpresa.

—¿Ni siquiera a mi hermano?

—¡No! Yo lo hablaré con Trunks… ¿Sabes? Te lo digo porque eso tiene rondándome la cabeza hace rato… Pero…—Goten se rascó la nuca, nervioso. —No sé cómo hacerlo.

Las personas en el bar ya eran menos, algo que llamó la atención de la chica. Eso la distrajo de la conversación ¿Dónde estaban sus amigas? Sí ya casi no había gente en el lugar eso significaba que…

—¡Maldición, es súper tarde! —Exclamó viendo la hora en su celular. El reloj digital del Smartphone marcaba las cuatro y treinta minutos de la madrugada.

—¡¿Qué?! ¿Es tan tarde?

—Tengo que irme, Goten. Sí quieres podemos seguir hablando de esto otro día, además tanto alcohol me tiene un poco extraña. —Comentó haciendo alusión a las sensaciones que la bebida le había dado en su conversación con el híbrido.

—De acuerdo. Cuídate mucho, Bra.

Ella le dio un beso en la mejilla a modo de despedida y le correspondió el mismo gesto abrazándola. Se dieron una última sonrisa y la adolescente salió a las nocturnas calles de la Capital para desplegar su aerocoche.

[…]

—Dos días, Pan. ¡Dos días y ahora es que te apareces!

—¿Cuál es el problema?

—El problema es que Toby me causó muchos problemas. —Ante la declaración del enojado hijo de Vegeta, Pan sonrió.

—¿Toby? ¿Hasta le pusiste nombre, Trunks? —. El heredero se puso rojo tal cual tomate.

—¡No intentes jugar conmigo, Pan! Las normas de la empresa dicen claramente que no pueden haber animales ¿Qué crees que piensan los empleados cuando pasan frente a mi oficina y escuchan ladridos?

Esperó cualquier respuesta que seguiría llevando la discusión más allá y terminarían gritándose como siempre, pero eso no pasó.

—Lo siento. —Musitó la nieta de Gokú, colocándose a la altura del perrito para acariciarlo.

¿Era todo lo que tenía para decir?

—Tengo que llevarlo con mi abuelo Satán. No te volveré a causar molestias, Trunks.

El susodicho se quedó sin palabras. Por un momento pensó que no era Pan la muchachita que tenía al frente, sino a alguna clon extraña e incompleta de la misma. Incompleta. Seguro era así como su amiga se sentía desde la prohibición de hacer lo que más amaba en la vida.

—No es ninguna molestia, Pan… Sabes que no es así. Hey, ya es la hora del almuerzo. ¿Por qué no vamos por sushi? Yo invito.

Ella no puso reticencia alguna. De hecho, sí involucraba comida la digna consentida de los Son aceptaría sin mucha insistencia. Y sí Trunks la invitaba con más razón. Él la acompañó a casa de Mr. Satán quien gustoso había aceptado cuidar del pobre animalito que había salvado su nieta y de paso la felicitó palmeando su cabeza por la buena hazaña.

Pan no se vio del todo feliz por eso y su acompañante sabía bien la razón, pero no le confrontó las acciones a su abuelo. Aunque el "salvador del mundo" los invitó a comer, rechazaron la oferta, más porque Pan lo decidió que por Trunks. El segundo sólo quería pasar un rato donde no hablara de cápsulas y papeleo, quería estar tranquilo como siempre que estaba con ella lo estaba, así que le daba igual que decidiera. Pero él la vio tan distraída y la conversación tan reducida que se extrañó. Pan no era así. Cuando estaban juntos lo molestaba, hablaba por los codos, lo sacaba de quicio.

Cuando estuvieron sentados esperando su orden en el restaurant de sushi, él suspiró. Tenía que hablar con ella, porque las cosas no podían seguir de esa manera.

—Pan, no quiero que sigas pensando en…

—No estoy pensando en eso. —Tajó de manera cortante. Trunks se quedó callado. —No… No es eso.

Y era la verdad, no pensaba en su problemilla interno. Sí seguía con eso se volvería loca y no iba a permitir algo tan estúpido como eso. No ahora que su mente seguía prendida de algo...

¿Debía contarle a Trunks de "eso"?

—Necesito distraerme. —Se limitó a decir ante la espera por una respuesta a su mejor amigo.

—Estoy de acuerdo con eso. ¿No has pensado en un trabajo de medio tiempo? —Pan torció el gesto ante la sugerencia.

—No. —Trunks se encogió de hombros. La experiencia lo hacía conocedor de la terquedad de la chica. Sería gastar saliva en vano.

—Tienes que distraerte, Pan.

—Ya lo sé ¡Ya lo sé! Todos me dicen lo mismo y aunque no me creas… sí estoy interesada en algo… diferente.

El pelila arqueó sus cejas excesivamente.

—¿De verdad? —Ella asintió. —¿Y se puede saber en qué?

—Pues…

Se lo pensó bien. ¿Era prudente decírselo? A decir verdad, ni siquiera ella estaba del todo segura de su interés por "eso" sí no más bien… estaba curiosa. Eso dedujo. No estaba segura de sí sería algo que le gustara, pero era algo que ansiaba probar. Y eso era inexplicable hasta para sí misma. ¿Trunks lo entendía? Pues no se lo diría hasta estar segura. Punto.

—Por ahora no puedo decírtelo. —Trunks la observó frunciendo el entrecejo.

—¿Qué planeas, Pan? —Esta vez fue ella la que se encogió de hombros. Presionando la yema de su dedo gordo con la del índice, se pasó estos por las comisuras de sus deshidratados labios, simulando un cierre.

No siguieron con el "tema secreto" aunque despertara cierta curiosidad en el presidente de la Corporación Cápsula. Él sólo deseaba distraer a la muchachita para que dejara la actitud negativa de los últimos días, como sí hubiera caído en una especie de vacío del que difícilmente podría salir. Sin embargo, pareció ver una luz a través de ese túnel que se había llevado a Pan y podía jurar que era gracias a ese algo del que su amiga decidió no comentarle.

[…]

—Salí el sábado con las chicas, ya sabes, para distraernos un poco.

—Ah ¿Con tus amigas las plásticas?

—Pan, no las llames así. ¡Ah! A que no me lo crees. Adivina a quién me encontré en el bar.

—¿A _Zac Efron_?

—¡Já! Ya quisiera. No, a tu tío Goten. Trabaja ahí ¡Yo no tenía la menor idea!

—Ah sí. Escuché que trabajaba en un bar por ahí, mi abuela Milk pegó el grito en el cielo cuando se enteró. —Pan se rió del recuerdo. —Dice que promueve el vicio ajeno.

—Tu abuela es incluso más ignorante que mi papá. —Bra era tajante para decir las cosas como eran, una de las razones que profundizaban la amistad entre las portadoras de la sangre saiyajin.

—Ha vivido toda su vida en las montañas, no puedes culparla.

—Mmm… Ahora que mencionas a mis amigas, hoy no las he visto. Qué extraño. Siempre vienen a saludarme todos los días.

—Oh, no puede ser ¿Se estarán revelando contra _Regina George_? ¡Auch!

La de cabellos azulados la golpeó en su hombro. Por lo menos, de algo le servía esa fuerza sobrehumana. De hecho le había servido de mucho en muchas ocasiones, pero haber vivido con ella toda su existencia no la hacía muy consciente de eso. Una de las pocas películas que les gustaba a ambas chicas por igual, era esa de _Mean Girls_ , una película protagonizada por la icónica _Lindsey Lohan_. La mitad de la película Pan estuvo al borde de dormirse como morsa, pero al final, cuando todas las chicas reconocen lo que sienten unas de otras y los amigos del personaje que interpretaba Lindsey, fueron suficiente para convencerla de terminarla. Desde entonces, siempre comparaba a Bra y a sus amigas con las plásticas y las llamaba de esa manera. Por supuesto que Bra no se quedaba de brazos cruzados y comparaba a la hija de Gohan con Janis, la amiga de la protagonista que era acusada de lesbiana y criticada por su extraña manera de vestir.

—Idiota. —Soltó Bra. —Para que no digas que soy una bruja, hoy no iré al estudio ni planeo llevarte compras. —Agregó lo último cuando pilló a la mayor ponerse alerta. —¿Quieres ir por unos helados?

Pan la miró, pensándose la propuesta, pero la verdad es que maquinaba la forma de rechazarla sin que su interés por ir al estudio fuera obvio. Bra no se le pasó aquello por la cabeza, por el contrario, se mordía la lengua de las ganas que tenía de contarle a su amiga todo lo que había pasado en el bar con Goten, sobre todo esa en que no paraba de pensar: el compromiso. Sí tan sólo Goten no le hubiera prohibido decírselo a nadie.

—No te preocupes, Bra. Sé cuánto te gusta el ballet. No quiero que faltes por mi culpa, no tengo problema en acompañarte.

—¿De verdad? Pero Pan, sé que te aburres allí. Lo sé por las caras que pones siempre que vamos. —Pero en su mente, Bra recordó la última vez donde su mejor amiga se vio más distinta que nunca. Seguro gracias a lo agobiada que había estado por la noticia del doctor y su precaria situación. La princesa negó. —No. Definitivamente no, Pan. Hoy iremos por unos helados y de paso te buscaremos un pasatiempo nuevo ¡Y no se hable más! Es momento de que pienses en ti amiga. ¡Ah, allá van las chicas! —Determinó la menor de las dos amigas cuando vio a su grupo habitual caminar cerca de la zona verde donde siempre compartía los recesos con la de cabellos oscuros como la noche.

Pan se quedó ahí sola, suspirando derrotada.

 _"Sí supieras que pensé en mí más que nunca, Bra"_

[…]

—¡Chicas! —. La heredera llegó hasta sus amigas procurando acomodar el nuevo peinado de hoy: unos rizos leves con una cinta blanca adornando su coronilla. El trío de terminaciones similares apresuró el paso en vano, Bra las alcanzó. —Oigan ¿Por qué se fueron sin decirme nada el viernes? Ni siquiera responden mis mensajes, me están evitando. —Sentenció, directo al grano. Las tres se vieron incómodas y Cara fue la primera en hablar de manera forzada.

—N-No Bra, como crees…

—Sí. —Contestó de repente Dara, la que parecía más incómoda con la presencia de la princesa, mirándola con lo que Bra pudo reconocer como rencor. No era la primera vez que era mirada de esa forma. —Me dijiste que no ibas a bajármelo Bra, pero pasaste toda la noche hablando con el bartender. Dime ¿Acaso terminaste acostándote con él?

La sorpresa brotó de la peliazul.

—Wou. Espera ¿Qué? ¡No, para nada Dara!

—Eres una mentirosa ¡Siempre nos haces esto, Bra!

—¿Qué? —La millonaria jovencita no entendía muy bien.

—Siempre que nos gusta un chico te conoce y termina gustando de ti, siempre nos arruinas todo. —Masculló la misma.

—¿Qué? —Miró a Cara y a Zara. —¿Ustedes creen eso? —Las dos apartaron la mirada. —Es increíble… son unas envidiosas. No soy una especie de zorra sí es lo que están creyendo—. Bra se dio la vuelta sin querer seguir un segundo más allí y antes de irse se detuvo un momento ya de espaldas. — Y por cierto, Dara, el bartender que te revolvió las hormonas es el mejor amigo de mi hermano, nada más. Igual no te hagas ilusiones, se va a casar.

Y se fue de allí, sin esperar respuesta del supuesto trío amistoso, con una molestia creciéndole. De cualquier manera, sus respuestas las dejaron enmudecidas por un largo tiempo.

[…]

Después de almorzar juntas, las chicas híbridas caminaron a una plaza cerca de la ciudad conversando trivialidades en el proceso. Compraron un helado de fresa, vainilla y galleta para Bra y uno de chocolate, chocolate blanco y galleta para Pan. La princesa le contó de lo sucedido a su amiga, sin mencionar la parte en qué Goten se iba a casar. Pan disfrutó de la historia, riendo y felicitando a su amiga; la gallardía de la que no era vacilante Bra le encantaba en esas situaciones. A Pan no le agradaban ni poquito esas tres chicas, siempre le decía a la peliazul que no eran más que un trío de muñecas falsas, de plástico y baratas, pero eran adineradas y según la sociedad "terrícola" de la misma clase que ellas. Pan torcía su cara en una mueca al pensarlo, pues fuera de su comportamiento usual y su brutalidad característica, su estatus social era el mismo que el de esas chicas tontas. Desgraciadamente el estatus no venía con la inteligencia o si quiera el sentido común de por medio.

No fue necesario mencionar lo que Bra se moría de ganas por contarle a su amiga del alma, pues para Pan a las "plásticas" ya les había bastado callarlas con lo de que no era más que el mejor amigo de su hermano.

—¡No me imagino la cara de esas tontas!

—Hmm…

—¿Qué sucede, Bra? ¿Me vas a decir que no te gustó dejarlas con las palabras en la boca?

—No es eso, Panny. Sabes que nadie se mete conmigo… es sólo que ellas son mis amigas ¿Entiendes? Desde que entré a la primaria han sido el grupo que me acompaña, se siente raro tenerlas tan alejadas.

—Bah, tonterías. Sabes que siempre podrás contar conmigo.

Pan no era partidaria de los sentimentalismos, pero sí del realismo en la mayoría de veces y esa era ni más ni menos que la verdad. Eran inseparables y sabía que la menor de los Son nunca le iba a fallar, pero sin embargo, ellas eran polos opuestos. Las palabras femenina y Pan no podían ir juntas en una oración, como tampoco entrenamiento y Bra. Era una diferencia de gustos tan abismal, que eran extraños los gustos que compartieran en común. Hasta musicalmente hablando era difícil que coincidieran, era ahí donde jugaban el papel importante el trío de chicas que Pan llamaba plásticas, con ellas Bra hablaba de todo lo que le encantaba, la estética en general. Desde los cuidados y mejores productos para el cabello, el maquillaje, el vestuario, de chicos. Todo lo que era común en una chica a esa edad.

Pan, en cambio, era un prototipo adolescente salido de tono. Era como una falla de la producción, pero la hija de Vegeta la adoraba así como era, con sus pantalones holgados, su ropa prácticamente deportiva y nada elegante, sus palabras toscas y su terquedad. La última vez que la había visto mostrando las piernas con algo que no fuera la que Pan llamaba "su enemiga mortal" (es decir, la falda del uniforme) fue en su presentación del año pasado en el teatro principal de la Capital del Oeste, donde su academia de ballet solía hacer cada tanto sus enigmáticas presentaciones. Se rió ante el recuerdo, pues en las imágenes que la nueva cámara de Goten conservaba, ese vestido rojo no había sobrevivido intacto la velada.

—Pan. —Le llamó la atención la heredera. — ¿Qué te parece la costura? ¿No te gustaría aprender a hacer tus trajes de combate tu misma? —. La morena hizo una mueca por la sugerencia, y le dio una mirada a Bra como sí creyera que le estaba tomando el pelo. La sugerente negó de inmediato, por supuesto que no. Obviamente no.

—¿Con quién crees qué estás hablando?

Esa era una tarea que le sacaría lágrimas de felicidad a su abuela Milk sin dudarlo, pero con la que ella no estaría para nada cómoda. No iba a desperdiciar su tiempo en algo que no le gustara, pues la azabache bastante tenía ya con el instituto.

—¿Qué te parece unirte a un club de lectura?

—Aburrido.

—¿Cocina?

—La última vez que estuve cerca de una casi se incendia mi casa. El cabello de mi papá se incendió y se hubiera quedado calvo de no ser por el señor Piccoro.

—¿Qué hay de la música? ¿No quieres aprender a tocar algo?

—No. —Contestó a secas. Videl y Gohan ya habían intentado con despertar otro interés en su hija cuando ésta era más pequeña metiéndola en clases de piano, canto, guitarra, violín y todo instrumento que pudiera recordar, pero o ella sencillamente no iba, o terminaba escapándose a lo interno de las montañas Paoz para entrenar, o tomar una siesta, o nadar en el río.

El par de amigas se sentaron en una banca de la plaza, sin ideas que probar. La verdad, era Bra la que más se estaba esforzando, puesto que Pan no dejaba de pensar en la actividad por la que si sentía curiosidad desde hacía casi una semana. Cuando la heredera colocó sus codos en las rodillas, apoyando el rostro entre las manos e inclinándose hacia adelante, dejando su bolso a un lado de la banca, Pan centró la atención en éste tratando de localizar con esos grandes ojos oscuros las zapatillas que ella usaba en sus clases de ballet. No lograba ver bien… Sí tan sólo pudiera abrir un poco más el bolso rosa…

—¡LO TENGO! ¡Oh Dios, Pan!

La guerrera vetada se cayó de espaldas hacia la grama del parque, exaltada con los gritos de su mejor amiga agarrándola de improvisto. La ayudó a levantarse con un chichón empezando a nacerle en la frente. Al llegar a su hogar, tendría que buscar algo de hielo.

[...]

Luego del incidente de la plaza y haberse quedado sin ideas por aquella tarde, Pan decidió que era mejor irse ya a casa, pero la joven Brief parecía renuente a irse ese día tan rápido. Así que una vez llegado a las montañas Paoz, vieron una serie en la habitación de la morena. Milk les preparó dos baldes de palomitas y unas deliciosas bebidas del refrigerador, ya que Videl trabajaba en la comisaría de ciudad Satán y Gohan pasaba ratos haciendo importantes investigaciones en universidades, la mujer del hombre más poderoso existente se encargaba de ambas casas pertenecientes a la familia Son.

—Tu awela guede ser u amog. —Balbuceó la "princesita" con la boca llena de palomitas como una ardilla lo estaría como nueces. La contraria soltó una risita.

—Bra, no hables con la boca llena.

La nombrada entonces, de un momento a otro, empezó a respirar hondo, como olfateando algo en el ambiente.

—Ese olor…—Murmuró sobre las sábanas medio destendidas de la cama de su mejor amiga. —Parece el perfume de Trunks.

—¿Qué? ¿El perfume de Trunks? ¿Aquí? Pff, como sí Trunks viniera a mi casa. —Pan habló rápido y terminando con una risa nerviosa. —Debe ser, no lo sé, mi papá creo que estaba usando un perfume parecido…

Ese olfato inédito de los Brief fue por un momento la soga en el cuello de Pan y causante de revolear su corazón a miles de kilómetros por hora.

Dejaron ese tema sin importancia alguna y siguieron en lo suyo, hasta que la noche comenzaba a dar sus vestigios y llegó la hora de que la más joven se fuera. Se despidió de su amiga con un sentido abrazo, obviando que no quería dejarla sola y partió en una nave con destino a su enorme hogar.

Entrada la noche, Pan cenó con sus padres y abuelos, todos como siempre en ese hermoso ambiente de familiaridad compartiendo sentados en el comedor. Tenían una mesa ancha, donde platillos pesadísimos eran dispuestos en su extensión. Entre ella, su padre y abuelo dejaban reducidos a los platos a encontrarse vacíos hasta el fondo, como si una veintena de personas hubieran cenado.

Ella ayudó a su madre y a su abuela Milk a retirar los platos, charlando con ambas mujeres sobre su día. Consideró también decirles a ellas de aquello que tanto le había llamado su atención días atrás, pero no alcanzó a hacerlo cuando tocaron a la puerta.

Su abuelo Gokú que era el más cercano fue a abrir.

—¿Huh? ¿No hay nadie? Que extraño…—Dijo rascándose la nuca. —Seguro son unos tontos bromistas jajaja. —Añadió, como sí hubieran más casas a la redonda. Iba a cerrar con un portazo cuando una cesta en el suelo de la entrada se lo impidió. — ¿Qué es esto?

Gokú lo tomó y leyó el remitente que decía "para Pan" sin decir de quien era. No entendió muy bien de qué se trataba puesto que la cesta para él solo estaba llena de un montón de papeles y folletos.

—Oye Pan te trajeron algo…

—¿Eh? ¿Para mí? —. Se asomó la chica desde la cocina encaminándose hacia su querido abuelo.

—Sí, me imagino que te están regalando la cesta, aunque hubiera sido mejor sin tantos papeles ¿No crees? —. Pan al ver el remitente no le hizo mucho caso a los comentarios de su abuelito. —Que amigos tan raros tienes, Pan. ¿Qué clase de persona regala una cesta sin comida? Yo que tú me sentiría ofendido.

Pan sonrió ampliamente al reconocer la letra de quien había escrito la tarjeta, la misma persona que le había enviado folletos y papeles de cursos y talleres de diferentes artes e intereses, la misma persona que había estado para ella día y noche.

Y supo que afortunada era de tener a esos hermanos en su vida.

* * *

 **Bien, corrigiendo a las cuatro de la mañana y me quiero matar. En mi país están constantes unos cortes de luz últimamente, así que mientras escribo esto ando súper aterrada de que la corten porque estuvimos casi todo el día sin luz y... Bien, aquí está. Agradecería mucho sus opiniones ¡Por fin tengo tiempo de actualizar, yey! Y me disculpo por cualquier error que puedan encontrar.**

 **Se despide**

 _ **MioSiriban**_


	4. 決定

**Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball Super, Dragon Ball GT no me pertenecen. Uso sus personajes sin fines de lucro.**

 _Capítulo tres:_ _決定_

Los estudios Roses eran la casa del ballet de la Capital del Oeste y Sheila Aliehs era la maestra más respetada y admirada en las últimas dos décadas impartiendo clases. No había relucido a la luz ninguna obra criticable hasta el momento, salvo un incidente que había marcado la historia del estudio en el año 789, al sucederse un incendio donde tres alumnas resultaron afectadas.

Una mancha en la perfecta carrera de maestra de Sheila.

La mujer, a lo largo de todos los años transcurridos hasta la actualidad, había enseñado a más de un centenar de talentosas jovencitas, con un futuro prometedor como bailarinas profesionales. Eso creyó hasta que un día desfiló frente a ella una jovencita de cabellera azulada. Bra Brief tenía casi seis años, cuando de la mano de la famosa y millonaria científica dueña de la empresa más icónica del planeta, pisó por primera vez su honorable estudio. Y toda la perspectiva, todo lo que conocía como pasión por el arte hacia el que su vida había tomado rumbo, cobró verdadero sentido, dando un vuelco de ciento ochenta grados.

Su cuerpo, su mente, su sangre, su vida y todos sus sentidos vibraron a la sincronía de la piel grifa; cuando la hija menor de Bulma se ponía aquellas zapatillas, el poder parecía estar en sus manos. No todos lograban verlo, no todos entendían lo que allí sucedía. Nadie veía aquello especial que Sheila sí, o nadie lo veía a esa medida. Bra era talentosa, no era un secreto, pero la maestra intuía algo más ahí. Algo espléndido que la hacía poderosa a la hora de bailar, de girar, de saltar, de parar.

Amaba cada clase que impartía, pero le fascinaba cada clase que impartía con Bra como estudiante. Estaba totalmente segura que era la mejor que había tenido, sus avances superaban por mucho al resto de las demás jóvenes. Había algo. Había un "no sé qué".

Eso pensaba mientras seguía el ritmo de la tonada de _Primavera_ de _Vivaldi_ y sus ojos no dejaban de vislumbrar a la peliazulada. Desde que entró a su estudio, la mujer debía hacer un esfuerzo en poner atención a las otras bailarinas, recordándose que tenía que ser profesional en todo momento. Al principio le resultaba un esfuerzo sobrehumano, era simplemente impresionante para ella, nunca había visto a nadie igual. Ese algo, ese inevitable algo que rodeaba a la heredera la dejaba sin aire, sin palabras.

El amor por la enseñanza, por aquel arte que le suponía el ballet clásico, impulsó a Sheila a enseñar en clases privadas a la pequeña Brief. La pequeña no había estado muy feliz con eso, pues se pensaba que era tan terrible para bailar al inicio, qué creyó que era por eso que su maestra le acordó esas clases, más no sabía que la realidad iba muy por el contrario. Sheila no podía despegar los ojos de esos pies desbordantes de un sin igual talento y emoción hacia ese baile trascendental. Fue un deseo egoísta de Sheila, un secreto visual, un pacto con el azul mar de sus propios ojos y los pies de la pequeña bailarina, porque verla ser precisa y exacta y maravillosa a esa niña la hacía sentir vigor; para cuando Bra fue mejorando, la dicha de la maestra iba aumentando, hasta que las quejas de las otras al enterarse de que le daba clases privadas a Bra le hicieron saber cuán egoísta había sido. Todos pensaron que Bra era increíble por esas clases privadas, que duraron dos años, pero Sheila sabía que no era así, para nada. Que Bra habría sido un as del ballet con o sin aquellas clases, no importaban los prejuicios de la sociedad, ni de nada ni de nadie más.

—Muy bien, señoritas. Ha sido suficiente por hoy. —Se apresuró en decir antes de reproducirse la siguiente sonora en los parlantes del estudio. Las muchachitas parecían querer seguir, sobre todo Bra, pero habían sido suficientes horas. Estaban sudando, incluso la heredera que parecía tener un alcance inagotable. La hora establecía que de hecho habían sobrepasado la hora. —Ya vayan a sus hogares. Mañana las espero aquí. Tamina practica esa salida, Kotoka procura fijarte en los giros te falta precisión.

Bra tomó el paño perfumado y rosa que siempre cargaba consigo, se lo pasó por la frente y cuello para retirar el leve sudor de la práctica y agradeció a su maestra como siempre al terminar. Cogió su celular de su bolso y revisó, encontrando un mensaje de su mejor amiga allí.

 _"Hoy iré a Kame House. No podré acompañarte"_

[…]

—Muy bien, Uub ¿Qué demonios quieres?

Estaba obstinada, como cosa rara. El aprendiz de su abuelo le había marcado con suma insistencia, precisamente a esa hora y ese día. Por más que Pan ignoró el tono de su celular por minutos que lucían como eternidades, finalmente se rindió con una vena sobresaltando en su frente y contestando de mala gana a la llamada número trece. El chico no le dio mayor detalle a través de la llamada, sólo le dijo que era urgente y que debía ir a su encuentro en una isla que quedaba relativamente cerca de Kame House.

Lo odió por todo y quería molerlo a golpes. Ya había hecho planes, ya se había emocionado por un tema que nada tenía que ver con la realidad que solía vivir, con lo que había sido objetivo para ella en lo que llevaba de vida. Pero tenía tantas ganas de volver a ese lugar porque su cuerpo y _algo más_ se lo exigían…

 _—¿Estás segura que quieres acompañarme, Pan?_

 _—Completamente. Además, el ballet no me parece tan aburrido._

 _—¿Es en serio? —. Preguntó su mejor amiga nada convencida, dudando de sus palabras, la mar de confundida de que Pan no le colocara ningún pero por acompañarla aquel día a su clase de ballet. —Pan, siempre te duermes o buscas cualquier excusa para no ir._

 _—No será así._

¡No iba a ser así! ¡Estaba tan segura de eso! Por primera vez en verdad iba a ser así. Y cuando tuvo que decirle a Bra que no podría acompañarla, se sintió derrotada de nuevo, como había estado en las últimas semanas.

Las ojeras que empezaban a marcarse en sus ojos eran una evidente prueba de ello, de cuánto anhelaba ver aquello con sus propios ojos como la última vez. Que se le erizara la piel por esa extraña sensación, por ese irreconocible magnetismo hacia las zapatillas, la música, los giros y la exactitud de mantenerse en pie dependiendo de un vilo.

El historial de su móvil lo solidificaba, en cada búsqueda hecha hasta bien entrada la madrugada. Había averiguado la historia del ballet, había visto tantos vídeos que había perdido la cuenta. Pero la sensación no era la misma, ni siquiera viendo bailar a esa mujer que tenía más de cincuenta años de trayectoria en el baile clásico. ¿Es que acaso las zapatillas de su mejor amiga estaban hechizadas o algo por el estilo? No sabía y tenía, necesitaba, debía averiguarlo. Debía volver ahí.

Pero no, el destino se interpuso.

¿Cómo le decía que no a Uub con la forma en que el muchacho le imploraba que se reuniera con él esa misma tarde? Siendo así, el ballet, el magnetismo, las zapatillas y ella misma tendrían que esperar.

Voló en dirección a la isla en que sentía la presencia del moreno, con ganas de terminar aquello de una buena vez. No sólo estaba molesta por la interrupción hacia sus necesidades, sino que además de todo había ido tan deprisa y concentrada en sus pensamientos que olvidó cambiarse y sin remedio llevaba puesta a su enemiga mortal. Y sabía que Uub se iba a burlar y que también lo iba a golpear.

—Pan…

Pan enarcó una de sus cejas mientras sus ojos lucían como platillos. ¿Acaso estaba molesto? ¿Por qué lucía tan rojo? ¿Por qué no se burlaba de su falda?

—Necesito tu ayuda.

—¿Mi… ayuda? —. El muchacho asintió, enrojeciéndose más.

—Es… es Marron.

—¿Marron? ¿Qué hay con ella? ¿Le pasó algo? —. Él negó con la cabeza continuas veces, con insistencia. Pan no entendía porque estaba tan colorado.

—El otro día. —Miró al suelo avergonzado y rascándose la cabeza, como sí sintiera vergüenza de mirar a Pan. —Empezamos a hablar y me dijo que… quizá podíamos ver una película en su casa…

Pan entonces pensó entender de todo y se destenso. A eso se debía la rareza de su amigo.

—Rayos, Uub, me habías asustado. ¡Qué genial! ¿No? Has soñado con esto por años.

—¡No! Yo… Es que… ¡No sé! ¡Es su madre! Me pone nervioso…

—¿Eh? ¿Número Dieciocho? —. Pan hizo memoria. No pensaba muy seguido en ese tema, salvo cuando el aprendiz de su abuelo lo sacaba a flote. ¿Cuántos años iban ya desde que Uub se enamoró de la rubia? Ni siquiera llevaba la cuenta. Para muchos ya era obvio y Marron no era tonta, sabía que andaba a la espera de que el jovencito se armara de valor y pidiera su mano a Krilin y a Dieciocho. Pero claro, Dieciocho. ¿Cómo pides la mano de la hija de una androide cuyo propósito había sido el de asesinar a tu maestro, quién a la vez es el hombre más fuerte de todo el universo?

Claro que para Pan eso había sido lo de menos. Los guerreros Z eran bastante peculiares, y algunos otros también habían tenido ese objetivo alguna vez en sus vidas, como era el caso de Vegeta y Piccoro, hasta del mismo Uub en su vida pasada. El caso era que fuera de su familia, Dieciocho era una mujer fría y sin escrúpulos, que en más de una ocasión era capaz de cualquier cosa para lograr sus metas. De no ser por Krilin, ella en verdad sería sólo una máquina de matar.

En sus recuerdos de la niñez, también estaban esos momentos en que su madre, su abuela Milk, la señora Bulma y la susodicha androide compartían juntas en algunas reuniones y ella y Bra jugaban a los pies de las mujeres guiadas por Marron. Pan sonrió por el recuerdo; mientras Marron y Bra vestían y peinaban a sus muñecas ella usaba la suya para golpearlas, haciendo enojar a la princesita que no paraba de gritarla. Pero también recordaba parte de la conversación de las mujeres, los comentarios sobre sus maridos, el desastre que una estilista había hecho en el cabello de Bulma el mes pasado y también…

 _"—Yo sé que algún día Bra también conseguirá el amor y vivirá grandes aventuras como yo._

 _—Yo también espero lo mismo de Goten y Pan. Goten debe traer una buena esposa como lo hizo Gohan._

 _—Realmente yo no pienso mucho en eso, suegra. Confío en que mi hija será muy feliz con pareja o sin ella. Sigue siendo muy pequeña para pensar en esas cosas._

 _—¿Qué hay de ti, Dieciocho? ¿No tienes expectativas con Marron?_

 _La rubia quien había permanecido callada hasta el momento, dio un sorbo a su té tomando su tiempo para responder y hasta que por fin habló:_

 _—Por supuesto que sí. Marron se va a casar con un hombre muy rico que tenga una enorme mansión y punto"._

Una gota de sudor resbaló por la nuca de Pan.

Uub no tenía mucho a su favor y los años venideros eran una prueba de ello. Dieciocho era inteligente, sabía las intenciones del muchacho tras cada intento de acercarse a su hija, solía tratarlo con desprecio y prohibía a Marron salir con él. Entonces, las únicas oportunidades del chico eran las reuniones de los guerreros Z.

Pan refunfuñó por el interés de la mujer androide.

—¿Y en qué parte de esto entro yo? —Preguntó mirándolo con sospecha y las manos en la cintura.

—Bueno… quiero que estés con nosotros, ya sabes, que nos hagas compañía. —Pan quedó incrédula y con la boca abierta. Luego se señaló con el dedo índice a sí misma.

—¿Quieres… qué sea tu chaperona? ¡Estás loco! ¡No!

—¡Por favor, Pan! ¡Esto es muy importante para mí!

Sí, sabía perfectamente que era muy importante para él.

Pero eso no evitó su cara de pocos amigos y las sonrisas forzadas cuando estuvieron en Kame House. Reconoció el agradecimiento interno que le profesaba Marron por su presencia, pues gracias a que estuviera ahí la madre de la chica no tuvo problemas en irse volando a la ciudad y dejarlos solos. Lo único que la mantuvo algo ocupada fue hartarse de un enorme balde de palomitas que Marron puso solo para ella, mientras con Uub compartía uno más pequeño. Los tortolos se sentaron muy cerca, con las mejillas sonrosadas en todo el rato y uno que otro comentario.

—Vaya, tienes muy buen gusto en películas M-Marron.

—G-Gracias Uub. Quería que viéramos ésta juntos. ¿Pan, te gusta la película?

—Hmp. —Asintió con un gruñido mentiéndose una manotada de palomitas de maíz a la boca. Trató de concentrarse en la película, pero la verdad es que estaba aburrida. Sólo rogaba que un tsunami pasara por el lugar y la arrastrara lejos de allí, pero Dendé no parecía pendiente de sus ruegos.

Pasaron los minutos, miró de reojo al par a su lado y notó sus mejillas encendidas como faroles. Sus manos estaban entrelazadas. Pan sintió deseos de vomitar.

Estaba tan lamentada. Su mente, con un fondo de música clásica leve, pensaba en cuánto pudo haber aprendido ese día en el estudio de ballet, en los maravillosos pasos de Bra. Incluso ahí donde estaba, anclada a los enamorados ajenos a sus verdaderos deseos, sólo quería emprender vuelo al estudio.

Pan, consumida por el aburrimiento, tomó su celular.

 _"Joder, esto es una mierda. Seguro están pensando en tener noventa hijos y una boda en el mar. Ahhhgg ¡Quiero salir de aquí!"_

Buscó su contacto por la letra T.

Enviar.

[…]

No había sabido mucho de Pan en los últimos días y con su tiempo tan arrebatado por la empresa tampoco había ido a visitarla. Tampoco se habían enviado muchos mensajes de texto y con la mente en eso último, buscó el móvil en los bolsillos de su refinado traje empresarial para enviarle un mensaje. Como sí ambos hubieran tenido la misma idea al mismo tiempo, su celular recibió un mensaje.

 _"Mensaje de Pan{Insert emoji}"_

Sonrió, tratando de descifrar ese mensaje, del que no entendía nada. Pan tenía la costumbre de enviarle mensajes sin muchas o nada de explicaciones sobre lo que le estaba pasando, y lo que supo con certeza al leer el texto era que su amiga estaba aburridísima.

—Tú no cambias, Pan.

Iba a responderle, cuando su secretaria habló al otro lado de la puerta.

—Señor Brief, el señor Son Goten ha venido a ve…

—¡Hola, Rina! Como has cambiado. Oh, espera ¿Pillie? Así que ya cambió de secretaria. —Comentarios despreocupados e imprudentes, mano rascando la nuca. Goten a veces podía ser un digno hijo de su padre.

Trunks se levantó como alma que lleva el diablo y haló a su amigo dentro de la oficina presidencial tan pronto como le puso una mano al cuello de su camisa.

—¡Goten! Ah, hola Wendy. No te preocupes, haces un trabajo excelente ¡Sigue así!

Cerró de un portazo dejando algo consternada a la secretaria, a la que las preocupaciones por los comentarios del mejor amigo de su jefe ya empezaban a agobiarla.

Lo cierto era que se rumoreaba que ninguna secretaria le había durado más de tres meses a Trunks. Entre el ajetreo de chismes, muchos decían que era un jefe muy exigente, otros que era un problemático y ninguna quería volver a trabajar con él, otros que solía acostarse con ellas y luego despedirlas. Ese último era más creíble para los empleados, debido a que jamás hubo secretarios. Ningún comentario estaba cerca de la verdad; Bulma, quien era empedernida de las historias de romance cliché, tenía esperanzas en que alguna de esas secretarias llegara a conquistar el corazón de su hijo. Cuando la cosa no se daba, rotaba el puesto y así sucesivamente. El poco interés de Trunks la decepcionaba, pero entre el desfile de secretarias Trunks habría salido con dos apenas, así que la científica no se rendía.

Al otro lado de las puertas presidenciales, Trunks reprochó a su mejor amigo.

—Demonios, Goten, puedes ser más prudente.

—Jajaja lo siento mucho Trunks, no fue mi intención. Ahora mismo puedo disculparme sí quieres. —Añadió el hombre encogiéndose de hombros. El pelilila negó.

—No importa. Mamá no tardará en cambiarla.

—Bueno, eres el soltero más codiciado e inalcanzable del planeta. Eres el material más explotado de las revistas, amigo. —Trunks enarcó una ceja, encendiendo un cigarrillo mientras miraba hacia el mar que tocaba la capital en la distancia.

—¿Y tú cómo sabes eso?

—Pares se lo pasa pendiente de esas cosas.

Trunks dio un silbido.

—Ustedes tienen bastante tiempo juntos—. Reflexionó el hijo de Vegeta.

—Lo sé. —Contestó de vuelta Goten, añadiendo al final una risilla traviesa que Trunks conocía muy bien, sin decir nada más. Mientras su amigo estaba de espaldas a él, buscó en su abrigo un pequeño objeto.

Así que, intuyendo que algo ocurría, Trunks se dio la vuelta.

Ni siquiera le prestó mucha atención a ese pequeño objeto que le dijo todo, su cara era un poema, estaba boquiabierto. De un momento a otro, ya estaba frente al moreno, tomándolo de los hombros sin poder creerlo y sacudiéndolo con fuerza saiyajin.

—¡¿Es en serio?!

Entre risas, Goten afirmó.

—¡Rayos, por fin, Goten!

Los dos amigos de toda la vida se rieron a lo grande, entre la alegría y una breve celebración. La noticia que se había tardado unos cuantos años por fin había llegado.

—La verdad no sé porque te tardaste tanto. —Trunks abrió con soltura una botella de licor. —Tu madre se pondrá muy feliz.

Goten suspiró.

—Mamá es la que más espera esto con ansias.

—Y dime Goten…—Trunks titubeó acercándose con una copa en cada mano, acercando la de la izquierda a su mejor amigo. —¿Por qué ahora?

El moreno le dio un sorbo prolongado a su trago, como meditándose la respuesta. Miró hacia el pulcro techo de cielo raso y el otro híbrido supo que buscaba las palabras concretas para contestar. Goten era la clase de persona que solía seguir sus deseos e impulsos, no se pensaba las cosas como él. O quizás las pensaba mejor con él. Vivía acorde a su propio corazón.

—Porque era el momento ¿No?

El chico sonrió y se encogió de hombros, con una naturaleza y tranquilidad sorprendentes. Goten parecía verse decidido y maduro en su decisión.

Así que después de compartir un rato y conversar de ciertas trivialidades, el hijo menor de Son Gokú tomó su móvil. Sintió no muy lejos el KI de la persona a quien iba a marcarle, encontrándolo donde se pensaba. Y pensando en que ella estaba ocupada por el lugar en que se hallaba, sólo le envió un mensaje.

[…]

La noche se cernía sobre la Capital del Oeste. Sudorosa y cansada, luego de despedirse de sus familiares, la más joven de los Brief se fue a su habitación. La rutina de su práctica había sido intensa, sus músculos estaban forzados y necesitaban relajarse. En su habitación o mejor dicho en su recinto sagrado, un suspiro desganado le dio rienda suelta a su cansancio. Dejó caer sus pertenencias en la gigantesca cama de frazadas rosas, escapándose del bolso que las contenía una base de maquillaje, unos chicles sabor a fresa, algunos mazos zenis y labiales y finalmente su celular.

Dejando caer en el suelo la sudorosa ropa, Bra se mordió los labios. Con un sonrojo pintando sus pómulos perfectos, recordó a los guapos pretendientes que no paraban de mensajearla. Un rubio y moreno sensuales dedicados al modelaje unos años mayor que ella, la clase de conquistas bonitas y adineradas de la muchacha. Y sexys, definitivamente sexys.

—No los culpo, soy hermosa.

Se dijo admirando su cuerpo de diosa en el espejo. Cualquier jovencita de su edad desearía semejante autoestima, semejante aspecto, semejante vida.

Dejó de lado la vanidad para ir a tomar un delicioso baño en su bañera personal. Y con la mano en el pomo de la puerta del baño, el sonido de una canción pop procedente de su móvil la detuvo.

Volteó curiosa, para tomarlo. No tenía prevista ninguna llamada, de seguro sería alguna chica del instituto.

Reconoció el nombre en la pantalla y sonrió.

—¿Sí, Panny?

—¡Ahg, voy a vomitar, Bra! ¡Te lo juro!

La menor del clan de los Son le relató su sacrificio, como ella le llamaba al día que pasó en compañía de los enamorados. Y Bra se rió con los detalles. Se le hacía demasiado adorable la pareja de Uub y Marron, quienes a pesar de sus edades, llevaban los indicios de un romance de primeras: puro y soñador. Era esa clase de amor con el que ella solía fantasear desde la ternura de su infancia hasta la preadolescencia. Quizá hasta menos.

Por fin, luego de reír y charlar con su mejor amiga, se fue a dar su preciado baño. No quería interrupciones así que su celular lo dejó en modo silencioso sobre la cama. Mientras la princesa estuvo abstraída en su propio mundo, entre jabones perfumados y gel de baño, el celular vibró unas cuantas veces sobre la frazada rosa con el nombre de "Goten" en la pantalla.

[…]

—¡Te juro que iba a vomitar! —. Trunks rió al escucharla al otro lado de la línea. —Era todo tan… tan… ¡Ew!

—¿Sí? ¿Y qué más? —Preguntó divertido el hijo de Bulma a la jovencita.

—No lo sé, Trunks. Tuve que salir por aire fresco ¡Me estaba ahogando! —El híbrido sólo le respondió con risotadas. —¡¿Quieres dejar de reírte, idiota?!

—Jajajajaja lo siento, Pan.

—¿Qué demonios es lo que tiene gracia?

—Que estás frustrada. —Dio como respuesta, confundiendo a la adolescente a través de la línea, mientras él tomaba la pieza de un peón de ajedrez hecho de cristal, recalcado contra uno de los ventanales del penthouse en el que se hallaba.

—¿Frustrada? —. El heredero robó toda la atención de Pan, quien acostada en su cama, con un pijama que consistía en una camiseta gris gigante y varonil con un pantalón rojo y estampado de ositos veía a través de su laptop vídeos de mujeres agraciadas, ágiles, delgadas y fortificadas bailando en una sincronía perfecta.

—Frustrada porque no has pasado por eso, Pan. —Relució Trunks con soltura, mientras en Pan se instalaba una expresión anonadada y se enrojecía a cada palabra. —Los chicos suelen temerte, por eso no has tenido la oportunidad de vivir eso.

Silencio.

Silencio…

—¿Pan? ¿Sigues ahí?

—…

—¿Pan?

—¡PÚDRETE!

Y en lugar de colgar, ella tomó con fuerza el celular en su mano izquierda, de modo que el aparato crujió mientras la pantalla se quebrantaba. El artefacto finalmente quedo reducido a pedazos cuando lo lanzó contra la pared junto a la puerta que daba al pasillo, causando una grieta y ruido considerables.

—¡Estúpido de mierda! ¡¿Qué se cree?! ¡Yo no tengo la culpa de que él y tío Goten se enrollen con medio planeta!

—¿Pan?

La nombrada se llevó las manos a la boca ahogando un crujido. Gohan acababa de abrir la puerta asomando la cabeza, con la preocupación en vilo.

—¿Está todo bien?

—¡S-Sí, papá! Estaba vi-vi-viendo una película. —Rió nerviosamente rascándose la nuca. La cabeza de su padre estaba a centímetros de su destruido celular y de la descomunal grieta que acababa de causar, sin saberlo.

—Hmm… Vale. No te duermas tarde, pequeña. ¡Qué tengas dulces sueños!

Suspiró quitándose un peso de encima, cogiendo algo de tranqulidad. Sin embargo, la grieta la hizo torcer el gesto. Había sido demasiado impulsiva y eso le causaba problemas en veces. ¡De todas maneras, todo era culpa de Trunks! Concedió cruzándose de brazos y cerrando los ojos con evidente enojo.

[…]

Recién estuvo acostada en su gigantesca cama rosa, se rindió a los brazos de un profundo sueño. Fue al despertar, luego de hacerse otro peinado totalmente diferente al del día anterior, que tomó el celular y vio las cinco llamadas perdidas de quien no esperaba ¿Por qué la llamaba él? El corazón, por un instante, le hizo una mala jugada alborotándose. Se miró alarmada en el espejo que siempre le relataba su belleza y se sonrió negando sin remedio.

Algunas cosas estaban paseándose por allí.

De camino a la preparatoria decidió llamarlo. Una voz adormilada le respondió al otro lado.

—Mmm ¿Diga?

—Buenos días, Goten. Perdóname por llamarte hasta ahora, anoche me quedé totalmente dormida.

—Princesa… qué bueno oír tu voz. —Respondió la voz ronca del hijo de Gokú. —No te preocupes. Quería qué nos viéramos hoy.

—¿Hoy?

—Conozco un buen café en calle Vines de la cincuenta y tres. Claro, sí es que te gusta. No tengo problemas en reunirnos en dónde tú quieras.

—No, no, no. Me parece perfecto, allí estaré.

—Vale, ya no te distraigo más. Ten un lindo día, princesa.

Cortada la llamada, los ojos profundamente celestes se quedaron impresos hacia el móvil aún en mano. Sonrió ampliamente. _Princesa_ el alías por preferencia que más de una persona le decía. Destilaba poseer esa, para algunos, secreta sangre real. Era inevitable que la catalogaran de esa manera, pues con sólo verla diversas amistades se lo decían en su día a día _"Bra ¡Pareces una princesa!" "A veces creo que en serio eres una princesa" "Tienes la vida de una princesa"_ Pero la primera persona que le otorgó aquel apodo era ese con quien acababa de hablar por teléfono y quería verla hoy. Su primer recuerdo que involucraba esa palabra dirigida a ella, se lo había dado Goten cuando recién ella dejaba la etapa de bebé y tenía la capacidad de recordar.

En clases, su séquito no tardó en rodearla. Hoy no tenía clases de ballet y cuando era así, por lo general iba de compras con las chicas de su clase o del mismo estudio. Siete chicos le pidieron salir, como si estuvieran todos pendientes del itinerario de la estudiante más rica de la Orange Star. Por supuesto que rechazó a cada uno.

En la hora del receso, esperó a Pan en la parte del campus donde solían verse. Tras quince minutos su amiga nunca llegó. La llamó por celular, no contestó. Así que, harta de la espera y encabronada con la pequeña Son, decidió ir al aula de ésta.

Ninguno del curso parecía saber de Pan, cosa que extrañó a Bra ¿Dónde podía estar metida ahora? ¿Dándole más palizas a bravucones, tomando una siesta en la biblioteca, saqueando las tiendas de comida del instituto?

—Maldición. Sí sintiera el KI como papá y Trunks ya la hubiera encontrado. —Se dijo a sí misma pensando el paradero de su mejor amiga.

—Disculpa. ¿Buscas a Son Pan? —Le preguntó una chica que usaba gafas y un listón rojo como el de Pan. Asintió. —La vi en el gimnasio hablando con un chico.

—¿Hablando con un chico? —. Quizá algún compañero, quizá alguien que le pidiera consejos de combate, pues no era un secreto la habilidad de guerrera que tenía Pan, que en los años que llevaba allí había pateado un montón de traseros. Sin embargo, eso no era algo común. —Vale. Gracias.

[…]

Los labios le temblaban. Las piernas también querían hacerlo. Apretó los puños, y se dijo que era algo estúpido y que solo tenía que hacerlo. Era fácil. Bra siempre lo hacía, no era nada del otro mundo.

El chico frente a ella la miraba algo nervioso. Era alto, bronceado, cabello oscuro y ojos verdes. Se hacía llamar Ben. Tenía fama con las chicas, hijo de un millonario de la capital, incluso había salido en una oportunidad con Bra. Conocía a Pan por tener ese sentido justiciero de una reconocida madre y abuelo, pues a los bravucones los tenía a raya. Recordó cuando estaba en el segundo año de preparatoria y esa chica, que entonces estaba en primero, le había dado una paliza por golpear a un muchacho. El escarmiento había funcionado; duró casi dos semanas sin poder sentarse.

Pan, en cambio, no recordaba eso. Sólo sabía unas cuantas cosas de él, habían hablado de artes marciales en unas ocasiones y Bra decía que era demasiado lindo pero muy tonto para ella. En realidad, no era que le gustara o algo, sólo reconocía que era apuesto. De hecho sólo sabía que estaba parada allí frente a él por una cosa: la conversación con Trunks. Él la había desacreditado y eso era inconcebible. Debía de hacer que se tragara sus palabras y salir con Ben.

—Sal conmigo.

Ben, quién bebía agua de un termo, se atragantó y comenzó a toser. Pan ante aquello le dio unas palmadas bastante bruscas en la espalda.

—¿Disculpa? —.Preguntó ya recuperado. ¿Esa extraña y aterradora muchacha lo había invitado a salir?

—¡Qué salgamos! ¿Estás sordo o qué?

El chico rió nervioso.

—Pon, de verdad sería un honor y todo pero…

—Pan.

—¿Qué?

—Mi nombre es Pan. —Aclaró con una venita en la frente y el ceño fruncido. El muchacho tembló.

—¡Sí claro, Pan! Jaja por supuesto qué m-me sé tu nombre.

Pan, harta de protocolos y cosas, haló al muchacho del cuello de la camisa para acercarlo cara a cara con ella. El muchacho reprimió el grito de horror que su garganta quería emular y pálido comenzó a asentir.

—¡Sí, sí! ¡Lo que tú digas, Pan!

Ella no dijo nada, tan sólo asintió con esa expresión aparentemente molesta que le infundió terror absoluto a él. Expresión que no concordó para nada con la amabilidad y deslumbrante sonrisa que le dio después.

—¡De acuerdo, Ben! Te veo después.

Se dio la vuelta, sonriente y satisfecha por su cometido. Le callaría la boca al imbécil de Trunks y aparte ya tenía algo por hacer hoy en la tarde, puesto que Bra no tenía clases de ballet ese día. Y hablando de la reina de _Roma_ …

Tras darse la vuelta encontró a su mejor amiga boquiabierta en la entrada del gimnasio. Sus mejillas se tornaron rosadas y el balbuceo se apoderó de sus palabras.

—Y-Yo… Eh… N-No es l-lo que tú p-p-pi-piensas ¿N-N-No, Ben?

Pero la respuesta del nombrado no llegó. Pan volteó y se quedó confunsa ¿En qué momento desapareció ese chico? No tenía la remota idea de que apenas lo había soltado el chico atlético había huido.

—Oh Kami ¿Acaba de suceder lo que acabo de ver?

La princesa la tomó de los hombros, mirándola a los ojos como buscando respuestas allí, poniéndola nerviosa. ¿Qué carajos hacía Bra? Lo siguiente fue un alarido y chillido insoportable que llevó a la Son más joven a taparse los oídos. Los gritos de Bra eran una amenaza.

—¡Oh, Pan! ¡Soñaba tanto con este día! Aunque Ben… Jumm ¿Cómo es qué no tenía idea de qué te gustaba mi ex? —Añadió lo último con un deje de enojo.

—¡Wow, wow! No vayas tan lejos, Bra. Sí, lo invité a salir, pero no es que… Me guste. —Explicó sin saber cómo hacerlo muy bien, y no se supo entender del todo. La peliazul enarcó una de sus cejas perfectas.

— ¿Me dices que invitaste a salir a un chico qué no te gusta?

Pan se rascó la nuca.

—Sí, algo como eso.

—¡Pan, vamos! Que no te de vergüenza decírmelo. Él y yo ya no tenemos nada, así que por mi parte tienes luz verde ¡Ay, qué emoción! Y dime ¿Qué te vas a poner? No puedes ir vestida como sueles hacerlo.

—¿Por qué no?

—Oh Panny, tienes tanto que saber. Oye pero a todas éstas no vi que concordaran día ni hora.

—¡Joder, es cierto! —Recordó Pan, llevándose una mano a la frente. Cumplido su cometido no pensó en esas cosas.

—¡Pronto ve a…!—. Pero el timbre escolar dio por finalizado el descanso e irrumpió en las palabras de la peliazul. —¡Mierda! Debemos ir a clases…—Las dos adolescentes tenían que tomar caminos separados a sus aulas. —Bien, no importa ¡Recuerda pedírselo en la salida, Pan!

Bra se fue por la salida sur del gimnasio y Pan tomó la norte, pensando en las palabras de su amiga. No tenía idea de a qué hora saliera de clases Ben, y no le hacía mucha gracia esperarlo pero no había de otra. La hija de Gohan se quedó dormida en la clase de geografía y no prestó mucha atención a la de historia, finalmente el timbre de la salida de clases y cambios de bloque llegó. Corrió hasta la salida del colegio por donde pasaban todos los estudiantes, fue de las primeras estudiantes en llegar. Un par de minutos después, los chicos salían en manadas. El ki de Bra se aproximaba y ésta al pasar por su lado le guiñó un ojo.

—¿Aún no lo ves? Un chico me dijo que su clase no tardaba en salir.

—No...

—¡Apresúrate, Bra! —Le dijo una de las chicas de su séquito, Dara, mirando con desprecio imperceptible para la importancia de las híbridas a la peliazul.

—¡Un segundo! Bien, ¿Por qué no vas a mi casa a almorzar? Pienso prepararte allá. Me llamas cuando vengas en camino; no sé porque no contestas tu teléfono.

—Dígamos que por un pequeño… ´percance…—Pan fue bajando la voz hasta que Bra tuvo que ponerle mucha atención a sus palabras para escucharla. —Lo destrocé.

—¡¿Qué?! Rayos Pan ¿Y por donde hablaremos ahora? ¿Señales de humo?

—¡Bra! —Exclamaron los amigos ricachones de la princesa.

—¡Allá voy! Bien, te dejo. ¡Suerte!

El tiempo seguía transcurriendo, parecía pasar a paso de tortuga. ¿Por qué tardaba tanto? Intentó sentir el ki del muchacho, pero todos eran tan bajos y similares que era difícil dar con él. Vio algunos de su clase irse… Nada… Siguió intentando sentir el ki, con más concentración, cerrando los ojos. No… ese no era… aquel tampoco…

—¿Qué…? Oh mierda, no él.

Un ki que eclipsaba cualquiera a la redonda entraba en su perímetro. Se acercaba, más y más al instituto de la estrella naranja. Lo sentía, lo percibía y peor aún lo conocía bastante bien.

Un aerocoche último modelo de la corporación se estacionó cerca de esa entrada y quien lo conducía pronto salió de él. Los cabellos lilas fueron despeinados por el viento, haciéndolo ver como el apuesto protagonista de un cuento de hadas y Pan tuvo deseos de vomitar con esa idea.

—¡Es Trunks Brief!

—¡Sí, es él!

Las muchachas del instituto lo observaban fascinadas, entre saludos y enviando besos al heredero. Trunks respondió con una sonrisa con aire tímido y un breve gesto con la mano. Pan torció los ojos, y lo evadió cuando los ojos azules se posaron en ella. Se acercó a paso de gala…

—No creí que te ofendieras por eso...

—Lárgate.

—Vamos a almorzar. Yo invito.

—No quiero verte.

—Lo siento ¿Bien?

—Eres un imbécil.

—Mi oferta va a declinar…

—¡Métete tu oferta por el…!

Antes de que terminara la oración, los gritos de una coordinadora eclipsaron los suyos contra Trunks. Una mujer regordeta y mayor de los sesenta años se dirigía ni más ni a menos que a Ben.

—¡Joven Ben, le repito que esa salida es de profesores del instituto! ¡No se lo repito más!

El atlético estudiante, resignado, tomó su mochila y caminó hacia la salida donde Pan lucía ansiosa, hecho que al muchacho le puso la piel de gallina. Hubiera sido mejor que lo sancionaran o lo suspendieran del instituto, que haberse metido en el embrollo que estaba. Había estado tan tranquilo de que la nieta de Míster Satán olvidara ponerle día y hora a esa salida forzada para él.

Pan sonrió triunfante. La suerte estaba de su lado, Trunks vería en vivo que se equivocaba y que ella no era una especie de fenómeno. El inteligente presidente, captó esa sonrisa extraña de su amiga que le decía que ella planeaba algo y cuando dio con quien rayos observaba, fue atando los cabos de la situación.

Mientras Ben se acercaba a Pan como quien es llevado a la horca, la chica se dio vuelta un segundo con una determinación inefable en la mirada azabache, que azotó contra el mar azul de los orbes de Trunks.

—Te voy a demostrar que te equivocas.

Se dio vuelta de nuevo, Ben estaba un par de metros de ella con la cabeza gacha.

—¡Hola, Ben!

—Hola Pan…

—Yo… Había olvidado acordar el…

—Esta tarde—. Le interrumpió él, dando eso por hecho. Pan quedó muda, Trunks a su lado estaba sin palabras. Ella no podía creer que el chico tuviera tantas ansias de la cita, pero el atleta tan solo quería terminar con eso de una vez, muy por el contrario de lo que supuso la azabache.

—Vale.

—Eh… nos vemos en la calle Brownmound con veintidós. —Pan asintió sonriente y Ben se fue de allí prontamente.

Sintiéndose victoriosa, no podía estar más contenta. Le había cerrado la boca a Trunks, le había ganado ¡Lo había hecho! ¡Cómo le quedaba el ojo al idiota!

—Vaya Pan, me impresionas. —Apuntó el hombre con una sonrisa divertida.

—Lo sé. Ahora sí me disculpas, tengo que ir a cambiarme para ver a Ben. —Con aires de triunfo y cruzada de brazos Pan se dio vuelta para irse, pero la mano de Trunks en torno a su muñeca se lo impidió.

—Vine para que almorcemos juntos, Pan.

—No quiero almorzar contigo.

Se soltó con fuerza bruta, cómo sí no soportara un segundo más que la tocara y caminó lejos de él perdiéndose en el horizonte de la calle. Hubiera volado en el acto, sí no hubieran estado rodeados de adolescentes curiosos. Trunks se cruzó de brazos y se encaminó a su coche, ignorando a las colegialas y acelerando a fondo, refunfuñando en su vehículo.

—No puedo creer que sea tan malcriada.

[…]

—¡Llegas tarde, muy tarde!

Bra la recibió entre exclamaciones y drama; ella se resignó a seguir comiendo del muslo de pollo en su mano izquierda, con las mejillas manchadas de la salsa que acompañaba la jugosa carne al igual que al uniforme del instituto. Bra se llevó una mano a la frente, había mucho trabajo por hacer.

—No perderemos más tiempo, Panny ¡Ve a bañarte, ya, ya! —La heredera la arrastró por los pasillos tan de repente que el muslo de Pan voló por los aires.

—¡No, Bra, espera! ¡Mi pollo! —Lágrimas se formaron en sus ojos ¡Tan delicioso qué estaba!

Dentro de la guarida rosa, Bra le arrojó una toalla a Pan que sostenía uno de sus robots personales. La tomó de los hombros por un breve instante, obligándola a mirarla a los ojos. El rostro de la nieta de Gokú lucía asustado, mientras su mejor amiga demostraba toda la decisión en sus rasgos. Sus orbes azuladas brillaron destilando una gran determinación. No hubo palabras de por medio, pero Pan sintió una especie de escalofrío agolparla por la nada usual actitud de su mejor amiga.

—Sé breve. —Dicho esas dos palabras, arrojó a la muchacha dentro de su baño como un saco de patatas.

Se bañó en silencio, confundida con esa actitud que sondeaba a la heredera y qué comenzaba a darle un presentimiento inexplicable. Consideró, dentro el remolino de pensamientos anonadados, qué quizás hubiese sido mejor no haber recurrido a Bra. Pero era tarde.

—¡Ven, Panny, ven! —. Tenía segundos de haber secado su cuerpo y nada de haber salido del baño cuando fue arrastrada por la contraria. —Mientras te bañabas pensé en qué podías ponerte ¿Qué te parece? —. Definitivamente, comenzaba a arrepentirse de recurrir a la Brief. —¿No son preciosos? —Su expresión desbordó desagrado. Hasta la embargaron deseos de vomitar, pero se contuvo.

Pan se quedó de pie sin saber que decir. Lo cierto es que era presa del desconcierto, en parte. Había olvidado unas cuántas cosas de lo que significaba rendirse a los deseos de su mejor amiga, qué para ella eran extravagantes en todo el sentido de la palabra y es que, Bra sabía cuánto odiaba los vestidos, las faldas, todo lo que significase andar en público con cualquier prenda que mostrara más arriba de sus rodillas. Una gota de sudor resbaló de su frente, pensando que la peliazul le estaba jugando una mala pasada. Sin embargo, Bra parecía la mar de alegre frente a esos vestidos de diferentes modelos y colores.

—Antes de qué digas cualquier cosa, pienso que éstos tres te sientan de maravilla. —Entre ese montón de prendas tóxicas para la hija de Gohan, rebuscó uno amarillo de manga corta y un cuello en v, lucía parte de la espalda y se ceñía hasta la cintura, terminando la parte superior en volados gráciles.

Acercó ese primer vestido y Pan retrocedió cómo sí fuera un arma contundente, reaccionando totalmente a la defensiva. Bra rodó los ojos hastiada.

—Pan, por favor.

—Ni lo sueñes.

—¿No quieres lucir linda? —. La guerrera torció el gesto. En realidad, sus motivos nada tenían que ver con algo así. No respondió, por lo que Bra prosiguió. —Tienes que verte bien para verte con un chico que te atrae.

—A ver, Bra. —Suspiró hondamente antes de seguir tergiversando esa situación y bajar los humos de la nombrada. —Sabes perfectamente qué no me gustan mucho las falditas ridículas y esas cosas… ¿No podemos ir más despacio?

La chica la observó, con cierta desilusión rodeándola. Aguardó unos segundos pesándose las palabras de su amiga… Hasta que asintió con la cabeza. Tenía toda la razón, no podía obligarla, y conocía perfectamente a la jovencita cómo para saber qué no era cualquier adolescente. No iba a cambiar así de la nada. Ya bastante era el hecho de qué fuera a tener una cita, no podía esperar qué las circunstancias fueran tan favorables y Pan ya ansiara pintarse las uñas y preocuparse por su vestuario, o hablar de chicas. Bueno, gracias a la situación esperaba al menos un avance próximo con eso último.

—De acuerdo… Veamos…

Continuaron en la búsqueda de ropa por minutos qué a Pan se le hicieron eternos, sí no fuera porque el tiempo que tenían era relativamente reducido, sabía que la tardanza se habría prolongado. Finalmente, cuando la peliazul perdía los ánimos y comenzaba a rendirse con su amiga, Pan se decidió. Y a ambas les gustó el resultado. Unos jeans ceñidos, deportivas blancas, una camiseta negra suelta de estilo casual y un sobretodo vinotinto. La azabache inclusive cedió a unos cuántos accesorios que sugirió la menor; un collar de tira negra y un colgante en forma de luna en plata, un par de pulseras en su mano derecha y unos aretes pequeños, también de plata. Al menos eran ligeramente más grandes que lo que acostumbraba.

Videl insistía motivada por Milk a qué Pan usara cada tanto unos aretes diminutos para que los hoyitos de sus orejas no se cerraran, lo que era algo estricto. Pan, un poco reacia, accedía a eso. Especialmente porque gracias a su rebeldía sus hoyitos se habían cerrado después de meses negada a utilizar los aretes, y su misma abuela había molestado hasta hartarla a ella y a sus padres para que volvieran a abrírselos. Videl había estado de acuerdo, porque aunque estaba a favor de la voluntad de Pan, quería que su hija mantuviera un toque femenino.

—Déjame peinarte. —Bra la sentó frente a la cómoda y el espejo, tomando un cepillo. Comenzó una batalla decisiva contra los nudos que enredaban su cabello lacio. No esperaba que esa espesura negra contuviera tanto embrollo. La hija de Bulma recordó la última vez que Pan accedió a ser peinada, casi a regañadientes; eran unas niñas y todo porque soñaba ver a su amiga con unas trencitas.

—¡Auch!

—¡Lo siento! Hmp. Rayos, Pan. Tienes un desastre aquí… dentro. —Soltó la última palabra en un tapujo por la fuerza que ejerció en deshacerse de su quinto nudo.

Pan, con una mueca por rostro, miró el amplio espejo que tenía al frente. Su mejor amiga con toda su concentración y el entrecejo fruncido, peinaba una extraña. Era partidaria de la ropa deportiva y no precisamente la más femenina… ¿Alguna vez había usado unos jeans ajustados? ¿Bra la había peinado alguna vez? Entonces supo que sí, años atrás. Sin ser consciente de ello, había tenido el mismo recuerdo que su amiga, aquel de las molestas trencitas por las que la peliazul la había fastidiado hasta lograr su rendición.

Y vio a dos chiquillas en el reflejo de sí mismas; dos inocentes niñas disfrutando de la compañía de la otra y no pudo hacer más que sonreír con alegría transmitida por un pasado que se plasmaba en ese presente.

—¡Listo!

Creyó que ya era libre de las manos de la heredera, pero cuánto se equivocaba cuando la muchacha tomó su maletín refinado que contenía infinidad de maquillaje… ¿Para qué tantas brochas, joder? ¿Por qué tenía tantas versiones del mismo estúpido color de labial?

Suspiró.

—No te pases. —Pidió la azabache y lo que recibió a cambio de la peliazul fue una malévola sonrisa de mal augurio para ella, seguramente copiada de su adn paterno. —Hmp. Disfrútalo… porque no volverá a ocurrir. —Dictaminó y acto seguido cerró los ojos, privándolos del puchero de la otra adolescente.

Y la híbrida lo iba a disfrutar, claro que sí, puesto que llevaba años esperando esa oportunidad ¡No la iba a desaprovechar, no señor! Ya llegaría el turno de que Pan se rindiera unas cuántas veces más y éste era el primer paso. Sabía que su amiga no podía ser de hierro y tarde o temprano iba a desear explorar su lado femenino que llevaba bien dormido todos esos años, pero ahora afloraba poco a poco.

Los minutos pasaron… Y pasaron. Pan empezaba a dormirse en el reclinable de Bra, mientras ella conjugaba distintos tonos de sombras y rubores que realzaran la belleza de su amiga. Este sí, este no. Un poco de iluminador…

—¡Terminé!

La brillante sonrisa de la peliazul era un claro ejemplo de lo orgullosa qué estaba de su trabajo y no dudó en alcanzarle un espejo a la Son. Ella lo tomó, algo dudosa…

Sí, en definitiva era una extraña.

—¿Y bien?

No tenía palabras para contestar la duda de su mejor amiga. Se había esforzado en que el maquillaje fuera sutil, nada recargado. Unas sombras entre tonos suaves y oscuros resaltaba el azabache de sus ojos, el rímel la espesura de sus largas pestañas, incluso de las había rizado. ¿Cómo lo había hecho? Sus labios lucían más gruesos debajo de ese color carmín… Sus mejillas, pálidas, estaban rosáceas. Y por inédito que eso fuera, no le molestó.

—Creo que… está bien.

—¡¿Bien?! ¡Estás preciosa, Panny!¡SÍ! ¡Sabía qué te iba a gustar!

Se puso de pie y caminó hasta el espejo a cuerpo completo de la heredera. Era muy diferente. Era una chica normal.

"Una chica bonita"

Sacudió la cabeza tratando de espabilar esos pensamientos. Tampoco era para tanto ¿verdad? No podía exagerar, demonios, sí en sus años de vida se había preocupado por algo cómo eso. Paró de sacudirla cuando recibió un regaño de la menor a sus espaldas.

En fin, estaba lista.

Un chillido de su mejor amiga la obligó a taparse los oídos.

—¡Estás demasiado hermosa! —Exclamó, con el drama impreso en ella, con la manos entrelazadas y una pierna alzada hacia atrás. —¡Debo guardar este momento! —Rebuscó en el bolso rosa su Smartphone y abrazó a una medio desconcertada guerrera. Finalmente, tomó la imagen dónde ella sonreía de par en par y la azabache enrojecía hasta las orejas. —Me muero de ganas de llevarte… Sí tan sólo él hubiera acordado otro día—Se dijo más para sí misma en un desganado suspiro qué para Pan.

—¿Él? —.Bra reaccionó como un resorte, arraigada por el nerviosismo.

—¡N-N-N-Nadie! —. La morena enarcó una de sus cejas y se encogió de hombros restándole importancia a esa actitud, después de todo no era nada del otro mundo en su amiga.

—Bah, no te cansas de salir con sujetos. Ya debo irme.

Para su suerte, no se cruzó con nadie conocido en los pasillos de la Corporación, tan sólo empleados qué se la quedaron mirando, lo que la intimidó un poco ¿En serio se veía tan diferente? Prefirió pasar de largo y concentrarse en su objetivo. Ya era tarde. Decidió volar, ya aterrizaría en algún callejón cerca del lugar de reunión.

[…]

Ya sin Pan en el sitio, ella pudo proceder a arreglarse. También se le haría tarde sí no se apresuraba. Para su suerte había tomado un baño antes de que la más pequeña de la familia Son llegara.

Mentiría si dijera qué no estaba nerviosa. Todo era tan raro de alguna manera. Eligió un vestido fucsia de tirantes y falda abombada, con unas sandalias indudablemente caras y delicadas en negro. Tomo un abrigo que fuera a juego y recogió algunos mechones de su cabello. Unas gafas negras la hicieron resaltar la pequeña diva qué era.

Sacó uno de los aerocoches último modelo de las cápsulas que dentro de una cartera llevaba y condujo hasta el café.

Goten era cercano a ella de alguna forma, pero Bra no se pensó qué tanto para tomarla en cuenta con algo tan delicado cómo planear la boda con la mujer de su vida. Bra rebobinó en eso. Sabía cuánto se merecían mutuamente, tanto Pares cómo Goten eran una belleza de personas. Sin embargo… No hablaba tanto con el hijo menor de Gokú cómo para llegar al punto en el qué estaban. Tal vez se estaba apresurando y Goten sólo quería pasar un rato con ella.

No, esa idea era engañarse. Desconocía los motivos de Goten y la mataba la curiosidad por saberlos.

Es decir, su hermano era el mejor amigo del guerrero ¡Y ni siquiera él lo sabía! ¿Por qué contárselo a ella, sí jamás habían sido tan personales? Bra se desanimó ante esa idea, qué aludía a la manera en qué era vista por su hermano y el mejor amigo de éste, siempre apuntando a que ella y Pan eran unas niñitas qué poco o nada sabían de la vida.

Resopló. Bueno… No podía auto considerarse una experta en hechos de la vida a la edad de quince años, pero sus amigos y muchas personas decían qué era una joven muy madura para su edad y estaban en lo correcto. No había vivido situaciones de adultos de primera mano, pero había leído unos cuántos libros y entre sus amistades cercanas había personas mayores que ella. Sí existía algo de lo que podía estar segura, es que Goten podía confiar en ella plenamente. Estaba guardando su secreto de Pan, esa qué era cómo el brillo de esmalte de sus uñas, sólo porque él se lo había pedido.

Sonrió con esa idea. Sí, pudo regodearse con la idea que atravesó sus pensamientos. Un rubor pintorreó la palidez de sus perfectos y preciosos pómulos. Era recíproco, Goten confiaba en ella ¡Confiaba en ella! Su corazón bombeó rápidamente en su interior motivado por la alegría y se alertó con ese hecho. Negó de inmediato y cerró los ojos llevándose una mano al pecho en el área dónde se situaba ese órgano. No podía permitirse ser tan emocional.

Sin embargo, su corazón volvió a desbocarse, pero por motivos ajenos.

—¡Mira por dónde conduces, mocosa estúpida!

Agarró con fuerza el volante y una vena resaltó en su frente al mismo tiempo que fruncía el ceño. Le devolvió las palabrotas al hombre qué estuvo a punto de impactar con su vehículo. Había un trancón por esa calle, así qué no había manera de pasar. El tipo le devolvió otra tanda de insultos y empezaba a calar la reducida paciencia que ella tenía para esas cosas. Ninguno de los dos se detenía en responder los insultos y el resto de personas en el lugar se alertaron cuándo se bajó del aerocoche con la ira escociendo su aura.

—¡Muchacha insolente!

El hombre se bajó con aires de sobreponer a la chica. Después de todo, Bra era algo pequeña a su lado. El hombre se hizo mentes; a los jóvenes había que dejarlos en su lugar y eso haría con esa mocosa qué tuvo la osadía de tratarlo cómo se le venía en gana. Disciplina. Eso necesitaba, unas cachetadas y sabría respetar a sus mayores.

—Viejo idiota. —Le escupió con ira y sacándole la lengua. ¡Se acabó! Esa chiquilla aprendería a respetar. Levantó una mano en señal de escarmiento… Y Bra sólo estalló en carcajadas divertida. Para el hombre era la cúspide del descaro ¿Cómo se atrevía? —. ¿Qué? ¿Piensa que dejaré qué me ponga encima una sus sucias manos, viejo imbécil?

Con las manos en la cadera, caminó decidida hasta quedar cara a cara con ese hombre. No se la iba a tener sencillo. Ese tipo no sabía en lo mínimo con quién se metía.

—No sabe con quién se está metiendo.

—¡Niña grosera! ¡Ya verás! —. Al diablo con las cachetadas.

El hombre tomó fuerza en un puñetazo a toda velocidad destinado a impactar contra ese rostro perfecto y arrogante, le importaba un comino que fuera una mocosa mimada y millonaria. Era ella la qué no tenía la menor idea de con quién se había metido. Después de todo, estaba justificiado. Eran los ricos con esa crianza nauseabunda que le daban a sus estúpidos hijos los culpables de qué una niñita de esas terminara así.

Sin embargo, las cosas tomaron otro rumbo.

El hombre no supo cómo ni cuándo, esa adolescente insolente evadió su puñetazo cómo sí nada y antes de lo esperado, la palma de ella cacheteó con fuerza el lado izquierdo de su rostro. El suceso fue digno de mostrarse en cámara lenta; el rostro se desencajó bajo esa delicada palma, los ojos se abrieron a lo qué más daban. Los dientes abandonaron su sitio en la boca del hombre, desde los incisivos hasta unas cuantas muelas. Se estampó de bruces con su propio aerocoche, y éste se abolló profundamente.

La gente estaba atónita.

—Hmp.

Bra se sacudió las manos. El hombre lloraba medio inconsciente tirado en el suelo. La adolescente volvió a su aerocoche, no sin antes limpiarse el contacto con el sujeto con unas toallitas húmedas y aceleró a fondo, rebasando por la acera a todos los autos del trancón. El altercado ya la había retrasado bastante y no tenía paciencia para nadie. Las personas que transitaban y tuvieron la mala suerte de encontrarse con Bra Brief al volante no tuvieron más remedio que lanzarse a los lados para sobrevivir.

En un santiamén estuvo en el café, por fin.

Se miró en el espejo, acomodándose el cabello y las gafas en su puesto.

Los nervios regresaron, producto de la espera por el encuentro. Sólo esperaba que sus piernas no flaquearan en lo que cruzaba hasta el café.

Algunos la miraron cuando pasó el umbral de la puerta. Era preciosa, de cualquier forma. Un mesero posiblemente de su edad se acercó radiante y educadamente hasta la joven.

—Bienvenida, señorita. Dígame, ¿Qué desea?

Bra no respondió. Lo ignoró olímpicamente, levantando con los dedos de la mano que no sostenía la cartera de mano entre el gentío. Finalmente, divisó una mata de cabellos negros al fondo. Él la miró segundos después y le sonrió genuino en su dirección, con ojos ansiosos. Bra sintió qué le faltaba el aire y fue hasta la mesa junto a la ventana del fondo.

—¡Goten!

—¡Princesa!

El guerrero se puso de pie para estrecharla entre esos brazos fornidos con una fuerza pasada de la cuenta. Pero a Bra no le importó, estaba alegre por verlo. Usaba unos jeans y una camiseta azul, con un suéter gris y unos tenis. El estilo de Goten era casual y despreocupado como él mismo. La mesa era para dos, en un cubículo del que se apreciaba una gran vista de la calle.

—Me da mucho gusto verte, princesa. —Bra le sonrió de vuelta ante el comentario, posando los ojos en él, notando su ansia. ¿Estaría también nervioso?

—Ejem. —El joven mesero se había involucrado en el ambiente que se forjaba entre los híbridos con un carraspeo y un semblante no tan alegre cómo al principio. —¿Ordenarán algo?

—Un frapuccino para mí—. Pidió Goten sin prestarle mucha atención al muchacho mientras chequeaba rápidamente en una ojeada su Smartphone. —¿Bra?

—Yo quiero un expresso.

El muchacho asintió tomando nota y desapareció de la mesa. Entonces, los dos se miraron. Ninguno dijo nada. Bra estaba entre confundida y emocionada, igual que él. Goten seguía siendo cómo un niño a pesar de los años… Un niño con planes de matrimonio revoloteándole por la cabeza.

Pasaron segundos. Los momentos de alegría iban mermando, ambos parecían esperar que el otro dijera alguna palabra para evitar tensiones. Bra, pensándose en sí sacar su Smartphone, consideró mejor ir directo al grano cómo acostumbraba hacer. Ya de por sí no era innovador qué él moreno la haya citado. Mínimo podía decir algo, pero Goten parecía ensimismado en otra cosa.

—Luces muy hermosa. —Dijo sinceramente. Las mejillas de ella se ruborizaron como por arte de magia por esas palabras. Miró hacia la mesa vacía, tal sí la respuesta que debía darle al hombre estuviera por ahí puesta en algún punto y al no "hallarla" asintió.

—Gracias.

—Frapuccino y expresso. —El joven mesero regresó con los pedidos de los híbridos. Le agradecieron brevemente y el muchacho se fue a atender al resto de clientes.

A Bra se le atoraron las palabras que planeaba darle al moreno. Tomó la cucharita que venía junto a su café y la introdujo mezclando la bebida para degustarla. Goten, por su parte, sorbió de su frapuccino observándolo mientras lo hacía, cómo sí fuera la cosa de más interesante del mundo.

Los ojos azules de la chica vieron a su alrededor. Las canciones de fondo de las cornetas dispuestas en el local eran opacadas por las voces de todas las personas qué charlaban entre sí en las distintas mesas. Era entendible que Goten la citara ahí, para eso se prestaba el lugar, para conversar. Y ellos dos se estaban tardando en hacerlo ¿Es qué acaso ella debía hacerlo primero?

—Creí qué no ibas a venir. —Al parecer no. Goten se le adelantó.

Lo miró algo perdida, simulaba qué había imaginado lo que él le había dicho. Se espabiló de inmediato asimilando las palabras de él, qué la miraba con ojos alegres sorbiendo de su bebida.

—¿Cómo vas a pensar eso, Goten? —. Ella también le dio un sorbo a su humeante café. —Lamento mi tardanza. —Añadió. Su tono de voz apenado le circundó. —Hubo un trancón en el camino.

—Oh, entiendo. —Se limitó a decir el Son.

Y siguieron ahí, en silencio, ingiriendo la cafeína en sus bebidas. Goten siguió perdido en cualquier cosa que parecía más interesante que mirarle a ella. Más minutos, más silencio. ¿Debía agregar cualquier trivialidad? No. Bra no lo soportó. Sí quería beber un café mientras escuchaba otras personas hablar bien podía quedarse viendo una serie en la comodidad de su hogar. No tenía caso, Goten no le iba a decir nada. Suspiró dándose por vencida. Había acudido para perder su tiempo, así que prefirió tomar su cartera y darle una última mirada a Son Goten.

—Goten, sí me citaste sólo para tomar café, yo…

Los ojos del muchacho centellaron. Su ceño se frunció cómo sólo en los hombres de su familia ocurría cuando se trataba de un asunto serio. Sin embargo, esa determinada y alegre sonrisa no lo abandonó cuando cortó con sus propias palabras a Bra.

—Se lo dije a Trunks.

* * *

 **Dioooooooos ¿Cúanto tiempo? ¿Cuántos meses? En fin... Aquí está. Este es el resultado de mi imaginación. ¿Qué opinan del capítulo? Personalmente, adoré la actitud de Bra en el trancón. Me pareció graciosa. Y Pan con Uub y Marron XDDDD Y cómo sabrán al leer esto, Pan está pasando por cambios de los que ella aún no es consciente... ¿Pubertad? Quizás(?) ¿Qué opinan del asunto de Goten, eh?**

 **Este fic tiene un profundo significado para mí, con el avance que hasta ahora les he mostrado. Poco a poco todo irá cambiando... Para mal o para bien, quién sabe...**

 **Sus comentarios son preciosos! Pocos o muchos, estoy feliz de qué se tomaran el tiempo de escribirlos. Me dieron muchos ánimos e ideas. Esto es para ustedes, desde mi cora y mi mente.**

 **Se despide**

 _ **MioSiriban.**_


	5. مقدمه

**Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball Super, Dragon Ball GT no me pertenecen. Uso sus personajes sin fines de lucro.**

 ** _Capítulo cuatro: مقدمه_**

La rebeldía y la obstinación le escocían por los poros. Se vistió con unos simples jeans un poco gastados y la primera camiseta que encontró en su guardarropa, no se molestó en buscar una ropa más decente. La calle estaba concurrida por cientos de personas en un ir y venir y la tarde comenzaba a tornarse calurosa lo que lo hizo plantearse sí seguir plantado ahí o escabullirse para ir a la fiesta en la piscina de uno de sus amigos esa tarde y ligarse una chica qué "estuviera buena". Sus ganas de largarse eran abismales, pero la necesidad clemente de no salir golpeado por los puños de acero de la persona a quién esperaba era mayor. Genial, para colmo, se tardaba en llegar.

La ansiedad le hizo mella y buscó entre sus pantalones una cajetilla de cigarrillos. Se llevó uno a la boca y lo prendió con premura. Inhaló hondo, mientras su cabeza volteaba en distintas direcciones, distrayéndose en la curvaturas y atributos de distintas féminas del tráfico; entre ese ir y venir de personas, una chica se había quedado estática, parecía buscar a alguien entre la multitud. Los orbes esmeraldas recorrieron las torneadas piernas de ésta, hasta parar en los voluminosos glúteos cubiertos por una ajustada tela de jean, un deleite total para la vista de cualquiera. La emoción lo trepó cuando ella comenzó a caminar hacia él, pero más allá de eso, el tono negruzco de la lacia cascada de cabello y el óleo en el color azabache de sus ojos le fueron llamativos, reparó entonces en la familiaridad de esos rasgos faciales y femeninos.

—¡Ben! Pensé que no vendrías.

Las palabras salidas de la boca de esa chica tan guapa lo dejaron descolocado y su cerebro con el procesamiento de un artefacto de baja potencia salió saturado de estupefacción.

—…¿Pan?

—¿Sí?

En efecto, era ella, la joven de esa misma mañana y la pesadilla de cualquier persona que buscara meterse en problemas en el instituto, la de fuerza suprema, la persona más fuerte qué había conocido jamás.

—Yo… Ah… No es nada, es qué estás…

Los balbuceos del muchacho causaron que frunciera el ceño, malinterpretando ella el intento de concretar una oración simple del chico.

—Dios, ya sabía yo que me veo del asco. —Pensó en voz alta, con la molestia impresa en la voz. —Bra insistió en qué me vistiera así. Sólo ignora eso ¿Vale?... Entonces ¿A dónde vamos? —Ben, entonces, se forzó a salir de su embobamiento.

—N-No lo sé, tú dime. ¿Quieres qué te compre un helado o algo por el estilo? —Los ojos de Pan brillaron ante esa pregunta y asintió cómo sí se tratase de una niña.

[…]

Un chillido mal ahogado entre palmas surgió de la garganta de la adolescente, evocando las miradas alarmadas y enajenadas de las personas del local. El moreno rió con nerviosismo haciendo una seña hacia el gentilicio para hacerles entender qué no estaba suscitándose nada del otro mundo.

—¡Qué bien, Goten! Me hace muy feliz qué lo hayas hecho. ¿Y cómo se lo tomó mi hermano?

—Cómo esperaba. Trunks tiene tiempo esperando esa noticia. —Contestó algo avergonzado ensanchando la radiante sonrisa de su acompañante. Por supuesto, ella sabía cuánto su hermano contaba los días para qué su mejor amigo tomara tan importante decisión. —Pero dejando eso de lado… Necesito tu ayuda, Bra.

—¿Mi ayuda?

—Sí. —Dijo de vuelta, descargando la frustración que lo embargaba en un suspiro. —¿Recuerdas qué te comenté que no sé cómo hacerlo?

—Ah, ya veo. —Afirmó Bra.

—Llevo semanas matándome la cabeza con eso ¡Quiero qué sea especial! No quiero cometer errores.

Las preocupaciones de Goten enternecieron a la bailarina. Su apesadumbrado semblante era una muestra de lo importante qué la mujer involucrada en tan importante paso era para él. La dicha no cabía en ella, Goten era todo un hombre, uno con un corazón tremendo.

—Claro qué te ayudaré, Goten. —Sin embargo, una consideración importante cruzó los pensamientos de la chica. —Pero ¿Por qué consultas conmigo y no con mi hermano?

—Porque eres la persona más cercana a mí y a Pares qué conozco. —Disipó la duda de la más joven con simpleza—. Además las mujeres se entienden mejor entre ustedes y esas cosas. —Añadió risueño, transmutando el corazón de Bra en el parentesco con la mantequilla al derretirse. —Trunks será muy listo y todo, pero con las mujeres es medio bruto aún. Recuerda que él es el que sigue soltero entre nosotros. —La heredera se carcajeó con ganas con ese último comentario tan certero.

—Te pasas, Goten. Pero tienes razón ¡Viniste a la persona correcta! —-. Con la determinación plasmada en su entereza, se inclinó ella hacia adelante y tomó entre sus manos a las del azabache, desconcertándolo. —¡Le darás a Pares la propuesta más inolvidable de todas! —. Así, Goten se vio contagiado por el ánimo decidido de la peliazul.

[…]

Perdió la cuenta de los bostezos emitidos por él esa tarde después del setentavo, cómo demostración figurativa del ineludible aburrimiento que lo empoderaba. Arrastrado por su afable progenitora y las responsabilidades que lo ataban a esa compañía, pasó las horas en el taller de pruebas de la gigantesca sede de la Corporación dando el visto bueno a las nuevas creaciones progresivas de distintos ingenieros que producían artilugios y todo lo que representara más evolución en la "tecnología cápsula". Claro qué, no era del todo aburrido cumplir con eso, después de todo no sería el presidente de semejante empresarial sí no tuviera empatía con la ingeniería aplicada. Cuando comenzaba la revisión, Trunks se demostraba interesado y sorprendido por la capacidad de sus trabajadores para materializar tantas cosas, corregía ciertos detalles y le hallaba soluciones a los problemas qué tuvieran calando en ellos, mientras su secretaria personal tomaba nota de las observaciones. Cumplía eficazmente su puesto, demasiado bien a decir verdad, más sin embargo tantos y tantos inventos por examinar extraían poco a poco el interés por los mismos.

Era ahí cuando comenzaba a perderse en sus pensamientos y en lo que era ajeno a la corporación, como las salidas con Goten, las risas, las tremenduras de sus recuerdos. De vez en cuando una risa bramaba en su rostro de manera inevitable, pues sustraer de su mente tan buenos momentos causaba en él las ganas de salir volando por cualquier ventanal qué lo sacara de ahí y disfrutar de lo que la vida tenía para ofrecerle.

—¿Jefe?

Cómo si Goten no le hubiera dado ya una infinidad de momentos que relucirían en la posteridad, justo cuando los años juveniles comenzaban a disiparse y el hijo de Gokú ya no poseía el tiempo ni los intereses de antes, había encontrado a otra persona cómo él y como su mejor amigo, qué no le temiera a nada y su sed de aventuras y de experiencias sustanciosas e invaluables estuviera intacta.

Ese torrente de sentimientos y de ganas de vivir qué era la menor de los Son lo revitalizaban, por eso, no perdía oportunidad de encontrarse con la azabache, de sonsacarle risas y amarguras a coste de lo que fuera, cómo ella hacía con él desde siempre con su mente inocente y despampanantes ideas.

—¿Señor Brief? Señor Brief, ¿está usted oyéndome?

Pero para su desgracia, Pan era tan susceptible a sus comentarios, qué la emoción que pudiera desatar en esa adolescente sería eclíptica, emitiéndome una alegría indescriptible o un enojo de los mil demonios.

—¡Señor Brief!

El llamado de su secretaria lo espabiló de inmediato. La mujer se acomodó los anteojos con la dubitativa expresión dirigida al medio saiyajin. Otros ingenieros a la par demostraban en sus facciones estar esperando algo de él.

—Eh… Claro, yo… Con su permiso tengo que cerciorarme de unos asuntos pendientes ¿Wanda? —Preguntó a la mujer que le seguía el paso

—Wendy. —Respondió con cierto hartazgo.

—¡Sí, Wendy! Seguiremos con esto luego, tengo que… Tengo qué irme.

—Pero señor aún faltan…

Y no la escuchó, abandonó aquel taller con una velocidad no apta para la perplejidad de esos corrientes humanos que trabajaban a su disposición. El cuerpo del hombre, mitad humano y mitad saiyajin, volaba lejos por los aires desaforado, dejando atrás en aquel edificio tan asfixiante cualquier obligación pendiente. Sus objetivos distaban y le era irrelevante todo lo qué tuviera el logotipo de la doble "c" encima. Se concentró en una cosa: en sentir un KI cuyos valores harían estallar cualquier rastreador a kilómetros a la redonda, una energía qué superaba con creces a la de cualquier individuo humano.

Naturalmente, encontrar a esa energía peculiar se sucedía comúnmente en una zona remota en comparación del transitado sitio dónde estaba, así qué bajó en un área no transitable y se paseó entre mallas de seguridad hasta mezclarse sin sospechas con el gentilicio de las calles, hasta llegar a un local que ofrecía servicios de comida y postres. De más estaba decir qué era un sitio frecuentado por jóvenes y la música era estridente y moderna. Una vidriera le rebeló su apariencia: su camisa absurdamente cara color turquesa oscilaba desacomodada, conservaba del traje sólo los pantalones negros. Tanto la corbata como el blazer habían ido a deparar quién sabe dónde en su vuelo.

Había recurrido ahí para lograr qué Pan lo perdonara, para reír con ella y zafarse del trabajo. Era tan simple y relativo cómo eso. No era la primera vez que rehuía de las obligaciones de la empresa por encararse con la pelinegra, terminaba allanando el lugar dónde se encontrase para liberar las tensiones ocasionadas por el estrés sofocante. Ahora, qué había hecho que se enfadase con él por el mal uso de sus palabras, necesitaba encontrar su perdón a como diera lugar.

Pan era la amiga más apreciada de su entorno y su testarudez no hacía más fáciles las cosas. Le diría que dejara pasar lo sucedido, la convencería y le compraría algún postre, eso era todo. Las miradas libidinosas de ciertas mujeres y uno que otro hombre carecían de importancia, sólo se concentró en encontrar a Pan siguiendo la energía que emitía.

Los orbes profundamente azulados del presidente no dieron crédito a lo que veían, su boca entreabierta formalizaba la expresión incrédula que se instó en la extensión de su cara, era increíble, pero así era. Sí no fuera porque su KI se lo confirmaba, no lo hubiera creído, se lo habría tomado como una buena broma.

Supo que efectivamente era ella por la manera en que sus rasgos se contrajeron con la ira a cuestas, cuando posó el azabache de sus ojos en él. Trunks no tardó en captar la situación; el muchacho que la miraba con interés sentado frente a ella en aquella mesa, las copas de helado y sobre todo lo demás, la vestimenta divergente de la habitual en ella, sumado al resalte de sus pestañas y lápiz en el borde de sus ojos con un barniz matizando sus labios.

Era una jovencita preciosa.

Era Pan.

No evitó eludir la sonrisa qué labraron sus perfectos dientes. Lo entendió todo de inmediato. Sí reprimió las ganas de una risa sonora, porque lo qué menos debía hacer era poner las cosas peor sí quería acabar prontamente con la necedad de la sobrina de su mejor amigo, especialmente sí esa obcecada adolescente estaba teniendo una cita.

Una camarera chocó con él y pidió las debidas disculpas, aún cuando era él quién estaba atravesado en el centro del local contemplando la escena. Retirarse era lo más lógico y sensato, pero cómo él no era poseedor de esos adjetivos -mejor dicho, no con ella-, no declinaría por dejar la situación de esa manera.

—Sí, claro, me encantan las carreras de aerocoches. Un día de estos puedo llevarte a una, ya sabes. —Ben relataba con aires soberbios, entre tanto la guerrera asentía con la fijeza impuesta en un individuo de cabellos lavanda. El atlético joven discernió constatando qué Pan hacía rato no le prestaba un ápice de atención. Siguió el destino de los orbes endrinos desprovistos de él encontrando lo que tanto los evocaba, así, el de tez bronceada entrecerró sus esmeraldas con sospecha. —¿Trunks Brief?

Pan sacudió la cabeza desentendiéndose del meollo, murmurando para sí misma como si Ben no se encontrara en el sitio. El muchacho, que no era muy merecedor de calificarlo como alguien muy listo, se esforzaba en entender todo aquello.

—¿Pasa algo?

—No, no es… No es nada. Tú, ¿Me disculpas un momento? —. La morena no esperó la respuesta del joven y se levantó de su asiento, no soportando la socarrona sonrisa del hombre a unos metros de ellos.

—¿Se puede saber qué haces aquí? —. Masculló Pan cruzándose de brazos.

—Nada. Sólo quise pasarme a tomar un merecido descanso. —Contestó ocultando su sonrisilla en el vaso de la bebida que vaya saber quién en qué momento la tomó y ella no hizo más que fulminarlo con sus ojos.

—¿Aquí precisamente, Trunks?

—¿Qué tiene de malo? —Pan rechinó sus dientes y lo apuntó acusadoramente con su dedo índice, no creyéndose la actuación de inocente del peli lila.

—¡No sé qué estés planeando, cabeza de trapeador! —Espetó. —Pero por sí no te has dado cuenta… —Pan resopló, antes de que posara las manos en su cintura y lo mirara con determinación, mientras un sutil color rojizo aparecía en sus pómulos de avena. —¡Tengo una cita!

Las risas de Trunks fueron incontenibles y Pan jamás tuvo tantos deseos de estrangularlo.

—Sí lo que digas Pan jajajajaja—El híbrido se sujeto el estómago con ambas manos y una vena sobresaltó la frente de la muchacha. Alzó un puño en alto que estuvo a punto de impactar contra el que osaba reírsele en la cara, de no haber sido interrumpida.

—Oye Pan ¿Hay algún problema?

Ben se había levantado de la mesa obviando el disgusto de la azabache por la burla que el hombre imponía sobre ella, y repitiéndose qué era un hombre, debía tomar las riendas de la situación y dar la cara por ella. Claramente, el muchacho era musculoso y alto, no obstante Trunks lo seguía superando. El muchacho le llegaba hasta la nariz. Su intento de intimidación era tan efectivo como el de un oso peluche.

Pero para Trunks esa fue la gota que rebalsó el vaso de su diversión. Pan no tardó en fruncir el ceño compungida: el heredero estaba rígido, con los brazos cruzados y una sonrisa ladina. Era una viva representación de su déspota padre.

—Ninguno.

Pan ya no entendía de qué iba la cosa; ambos hombres, uno más joven y renuente a aceptar la derrota fulminante qué lo esperaba desde antes de comenzar, parecían suscitar una disputa visual que involucraba rayos y centellas. Para el humano era un vago intento de recuperar su amenazado orgullo, para el híbrido era simple regocijo.

—Ya está bien, dejen de mirarse cómo bestias—Pidió Pan contrariada por la escena—Trunks ya tiene qué irse ¿No es así?

La azabache se interpuso entre ambos, con el peligro destellando en sus orbes endrinas. La brutal fiereza en ella superaba con creces el intento del muchacho qué, se suponía, la defendía en ese momento. Trunks la leyó cómo un papel: "sí no te largas te moleré a golpes".

—Sí… yo ya tengo que irme. —Desistió al fin, con un último vistazo eriza nucas.

[…]

El encuentro había salido mejor de lo esperado. Finalmente, pagaron la cuenta y quedaron en encontrarse en el mismo lugar el sábado por la tarde. Goten fue el primero en irse alegando qué se le haría tarde para el trabajo.

Bra dejó el lugar con una sonrisa enalteciendo sus hermosas facciones, hasta aprontarse en su vehículo riendo con ganas, sin entender bien el porqué. Pero sólo un tonto no se daría cuenta de la felicidad que se traía encima.

Arribó la corporación destilando un aura dulce y agradable. Tenía muchas cosas en qué pensar y sobretodo mucho qué planear. Tal vez ni dormiría esa noche. Se tomaría toda la seriedad del mundo en la sorpresa para Pares, de eso no cabía duda.

Habiendo llegado al inicio de la noche, supuso qué su madre no había programado a los robots para preparar la cena. Confirmó sus sospechas al ir a la cocina, sin saberlo, dando brincos y tarareando canciones, pensando en muchos modos de sorprender a una chica: ¿Globos? ¿Flores? ¿Una avioneta qué escribiera "Marry Me" en el cielo?

—¿Y a ti qué te pasa, mocosa?

Su padre la perturbó con la sorpresiva firmeza de su voz a sus espaldas. Al darse la vuelta, Vegeta la miraba cómo un bicho raro.

—¿Eh? ¡Nada, papi! ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

—Hmp—Vegeta tenía un presentimiento no tan positivo. Esa actitud melosa y empalagosa de su hija salía a frote cuando se veía con lo que él catalogaba cómo un maldito miserable. Sí no fuera porque las amenazas de su esposa eran un dolor de cabeza constante y adoraba ver feliz a Bra, ya la habría encerrado hasta que pasara esa etapa de hormonas revolucionadas—Déjame adivinar, te fuiste a ver con otro pobre diablo.

—¡¿Qué?! —¿Por qué su padre siempre pensaba esas cosas? Sí tenía citas con muchachos de vez en cuando, pero éste no era el caso. La cara le explotó en escarlata, de sólo imaginarse al hijo de Gokú cómo uno de sus tantos pretendientes. —¡Po-Po-Por supuesto que no, papá! ¡Qué cosas dices! —Su vergüenza mutó al enojo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. —¡No es mi culpa qué tengas una mente tan cochina!

—¡¿Mente cochina dices?! ¡A mí no me hables en ese tono, jovencita! —Vegeta no iba a soportar ese atrevimiento—¡Y no me vengas con mentiras, cualquiera con tres dedos de frente se daría cuenta!

—¡Demonios, papá! ¡Sólo fui a verme con Goten porque le quiere pedir matrimonio a Pares!

En el acto, se llevó las manos a la boca, en tanto Vegeta se calmaba. Había cometido un error y traicionado al hijo "del némesis" de su padre al abrir la bocota. Había prometido no decírselo a nadie y eso era lo primero qué había hecho. No tenía perdón.

En tanto a Vegeta las palabras de su hija sólo le causaron confusión. No le importaban esas banalidades humanas, más bien él cómo el resto de los guerreros pensaba qué el chiquillo de Kakarotto se había tardado en tomar esa decisión. Sin embargo, no sabía qué tenía que ver Bra con todo ese alboroto.

—¿Y tú qué tienes que ver con eso?

Bra levantó la vista hasta su padre, con la culpa corroyendo dentro de ella. No creía haber soltado esas palabras y verla tan alterada sólo causó ansiedad en el saiyajin.

—¡Tsk, contesta, mocosa!

—Yo… Estoy ayudándolo—Respondió con un tono de voz muerto y desganado. —Goten me pidió ayuda para hacerlo.

 _Matrimonio._ Otro innecesario nombre terrestre para la relación formalizada con una hembra, ese rito inmundo qué Bulma le insinuaba llevar a cabo en sus momentos de privacidad. Ahora qué escuchaba que "se necesitaba ayuda" para llegar a ello, menos quería estar involucrado.

Y Bra reunió fuerzas para aceptar que lo hecho, hecho estaba y ya había metido la pata. Sólo debía asegurarse de que la cosa no fuera más lejos. Viendo el lado positivo por lo menos se trataba de su padre, una persona precisamente no muy comunicativa.

—Papá, no puedes decírselo a nadie. Goten me hizo prometer qué nadie lo iba a saber.

¿Y de paso era un secreto? ¡Definitivamente, eso del matrimonio era una cursilería absurda!

—Hmp. Cómo quieras.

Bra respiró con alivio. Para su suerte, había soltado la sopa con él y no con su madre, con quien seguramente la historia podía ser muy diferente. Después de todo, Bulma era muy unida a todos los guerreros Z y se le podía soltar el tema. Y sí Milk se terminaba enterando, Goten nunca se lo perdonaría.

Los espaguetis y las albóndigas pronto estuvieron en la mesa y su madre y hermano no tardaron en sentarse en la mesa, una llegando de su taller personal y el otro de la sede empresarial. O eso pensaba.

Los únicos en hablar en la mesa siempre eran Bra, Bulma y Trunks con una que otra intervención de Vegeta, pero la única en hablar hasta por los codos fue la científica. Bra y Vegeta añadieron breves comentarios, pero Trunks permanecía callado cómo una tumba. Las mujeres no tardaron en percatarse de ello.

—Trunks ¿Qué tal estuvo tu día? —Preguntó Bulma, preocupada por su hijo. —¿Qué tal las supervisiones en el taller?

—Bien. —Respondió tajante. Su actitud poco corriente captó la atención de los otros dos miembros en la mesa.

—¿Qué sucede contigo? Apenas has tocado la comida.

—¿Qué? Ah sí—Trunks miró su plato espabilándose con las palabras de Vegeta, cómo sí reaccionara de una especie de sueño. Los otros tres se miraron extrañados, aún cuando el heredero comenzara a comer engulléndose como de costumbre. —Está delicioso—Dijo una vez terminó su doceavo plato.

—Eso es porque Bra accionó a los robots y no tu madre.

Y de nuevo, se desató una contienda qué prometía gritos y platos partidos.

Era una costumbre de insultos entre sus padres que los dos hermanos ya bien conocían, pero sorpresivamente para la adolescente, Trunks se involucró dejando también atónitos a sus padres.

—¡¿Quieren callarse?! ¡Papá, sí no le buscaras la lengua a mamá, éste estúpido alboroto no hubiera comenzado!

—¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Y a ti quién te dijo qué te metieras, Trunks?! —Vegeta se levantó de la mesa dispuesto a ensartarle disciplina al mayor de sus hijos a como diera lugar, de no haberlo detenido Bulma.

—¡Basta Vegeta, no vas a golpearlo aquí!

Lejos de la mesa y del bullicio de sus padres, Trunks y Bra se retiraron a sus habitaciones. La menor detrás del hermano mayor. Quería cruzar unas cuantas palabras con su hermano, no estaba convencida del comportamiento qué mostró en la cena. Por lo general él era el más escéptico en esas discusiones maritales.

—¿Trunks? —Mencionó el nombre en la duda una vez estuvo detrás de su hermano, antes de que entrara en la habitación. —¿Te sientes bien? —Su hermano de quedó rígido en el sitio con la mano en el pomo de la puerta, pero sin girarse para responderle. La peliazul oyó un suspiro cansado proferido por él antes de que le hablara.

—Estoy bien, Bra. Estoy un poco estresado. Es todo.

—Bueno, sí me permites decirlo lo de allá abajo fue un suicidio. —Añadió ella con sorna y Trunks no quiso seguirla oyendo pero Bra no le dio tregua—Oye, sí quieres hablar o algo sabes qué…

—¡Ya te dije qué estoy bien!

La adolescente quedó pasmada bajo el grito iracundo de su hermano. Le tomó segundos recobrar la obstinación y compostura para encararlo, nadie le hablaba así. Menos dejaría que Trunks se saliera con la suya. Ella no era de quedarse con las palabras en la boca.

—¡¿A eso le llamas estar bien, Trunks?! ¿Qué pasa contigo? ¡Sí tuviste un mal día, no es culpa mía! —No iba a soportar un segundo más al lado de su hermano y su comportamiento altanero. Joder, para altanerías, estaba ella—Idiota—Masculló antes de irse.

Un día que prometía terminar muy bien, se había ido por la culata.

Bra ya estaba exhausta. Dejó caer todo su peso en la cama y rebuscó su móvil entre sus cosas, buscando distraerse en sus redes sociales. A las personas les había encantado la foto qué subió esa tarde, con ese vestido fucsia de infarto y se regocijaba con las adulaciones, hasta que recibió un mensaje de Pan.

 _De Pan._

—¡Oh, Dios mío, Pan!

Se le había olvidado por completo la cita de su mejor amiga, cuando temprano no paraba de pensar en eso. El asunto con Goten y su familia la había absorbido por completo, al punto de llegar a una conclusión devastadora: era la peor. Olvidarse de Pan en lo absoluto y traicionar a Goten, dos errores imperdonables en un día.

 _"Parece que a Ben le gustó la_ « _cita_ » _pero a mí no tanto xd. Habla mucho. Creo que sea lo que sea que hiciste conmigo funcionó {emoji pensativo}. Las cosas salieron bien, aunque el estúpido de Trunks casi lo arruina"_

La heredera cambió la sonrisa qué le habían causado las primeras palabras del mensaje por la sospecha al leer lo último. ¿Así qué, su hermano había estado allá?

De inmediato, su introspección pasó a segundo plano en el segundo en qué recibió un segundo mensaje.

 _"No dejo de pensar en muchas formas de sorprenderla, Bra. ¡Ya quiero que llegue el domingo! {emoji emocionado} "_

Recobró la dulzura de la sonrisa qué su encuentro con él había provocado. Y cierta sensación de calidez qué, ahora, era imposible de evadir. Sea como sea, prometió para sus adentros esforzarse en no defraudar al azabache. Sentía un gran **_aprecio_** por él y su hogareña personalidad. Sí, definitivamente, no le iba a fallar.

[…]

—Qué extraño… Pan no ha llegado ¿Seguirá visitando a Bra? —Las horas habían transcurrido y la noche ya había llegado hasta las montañas Paoz. Videl, en una corazonada maternal, se preocupó por la tardía llegada de su hija.

Esperando la llegada de la más jovencita de la familia, miraba a través de las ventanas de su hogar mientras a unos metros de ella su suegra servía la cena a su marido y al señor Gokú. Afuera todo estaba en penumbras, exceptuando las tenues lucecillas de las luciérnagas en el campo.

—Tienes razón, Videl—Se pensó Milk a una milésima de servile a un Gokú con las ansias de un niño, el cual se quedó entristecido cuando su mujer detuvo la olla con el delicioso guiso—Llamaré a Bulma. —Decidió dejando la olla a la que el saiyajin no le quitaba los ojos a un lado y desapareciendo del comedor. Finalmente, Gokú aprovechó para tomarla y jactarse de la comida.

—No te preocupes, Videl, ya viene para acá—Calmó Gohan concentrado en su cena desde la otra punta de la mesa.

—Eg cieto—Dijo Gokú con la boca llena a más no poder y continuó luego de tragarse lo que había en su boca de un tirón—Siento su KI muy cerca.

Pronto Videl divisó en la espesura de la noche los faroles de un aerocoche desconocido acercándose y más tarde logró identificar a una guapa joven y a un apuesto muchacho en el aerocoche. Entrecerrando los ojos, la esposa de Gohan identificó qué la hermosa chica era ni más ni menos que su hija.

—Qué raro… no viene sola—Analizó Gokú pensativo, sintiendo otro KI menos potente junto al de su nieta. Sus palabras hicieron que Gohan levantara la cabeza en el acto.

—No es posible. —Dijo sin creérselo Videl y la emoción se apoderó de ella—¡S-Suegra, suegra, venga a ver esto!

Milk corrió hacia los llamados de la de ojos azulados y la misma visión que contemplaba la mujer la sorprendió. Las dos mujeres miraban a través de la ventana, empujándose para mirar tan de cerca cómo fuera posible.

—¡Oh, Dios Santo, trajo a un muchacho!

—¡¿TRAJO QUÉ?!

Bastaron los chillidos de su madre para que Gohan las hiciera a un lado en un santiamén.

El científico se refregó los ojos, rogando que fuera un espejismo, pero no. La escena afuera era sólida y para su lamento, real. El muchacho bajó del aerocoche a abrirle la puerta a su hija, qué lucía cómo toda una belleza. Gohan sintió que se le bajaba la presión de súbito, era una escena inconcebible.

Ben tomaba la mano de una extrañada Pan, qué se ruborizó al corresponder el gesto. El muchacho parecía un sujeto de un cuento de hadas y ella se imaginó la clase de vista qué estaban ofreciendo, hasta qué la puerta de su hogar se abrió de golpe.

Ambos adolescentes lucieron atónitos bajo la mirada de un Gohan perturbado e incrédulo. Los nervios de Pan se crisparon al sentir los desniveles en el KI de su padre, pero antes de descubrir cualquier otra acción del medio saiyajin, Gokú lo arrastró dentro.

—B-Bueno Ben, gracias por traerme ¡Adiós! —Se despidió pronto, por el bienestar del muchacho. Sabía que no había sido buena idea dejar que la llevara hasta allá.

—¡Pero mira nada más, qué tenemos aquí! —Genial. ¿En qué momento su madre y su abuela habían salido? —¡Qué jovencito tan apuesto!

—Abuela—. Pan quería qué todo acabara de una vez—Él ya se iba.

—Tonterías. —Videl también accionó en contra de su voluntad, tomando la muñeca contraria a la que Milk tomaba.

—Es cierto, llegó justo a la hora de la cena, no podemos dejar qué se vaya con el estómago vacío.

—¡Mamá, abuela!

Pero era tarde, sus intentos eran en vano. La ignoraron por completo y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ambas mujeres habían llevado al pobre Ben a la boca del lobo. Pan se apresuró sin dudarlo. Adentro, su abuelo batallaba por inmovilizar a su padre, todo un espectáculo. Y la cara de Ben fue una obra de arte cuando vio, además de los saiyajin, dos torres de platos y una olla gigante en la mesa del comedor.

—¡Suéltame papá!

—¡Cálmate Gohan!

—Yo… Ah…

No era una novedad, el muchacho no tenía palabras. Y Pan quería qué se la tragara la tierra.

—¿Cómo te llamas, querido?

—Eh… Yo… Ben.

—¿Ben? ¡Qué nombre más mono! Y dime, ¿El aerocoche es tuyo? —Cómo deseaba que su abuela cerrara el pico.

—Pues, sí.

—¡Excelente!

—Ven, Ben, únete a nosotros—Videl cruzó un par de miradas de advertencia con Gohan, seguro exigiéndole que no actuara imprudente y el híbrido aceptó a regañadientes, finalmente Gokú lo había soltado.

Pronto se vieron todos en la mesa, con el nuevo invitado mirándolos en la perplejidad absoluta. El guerrero más fuerte de todo el universo, sin considerar la psique del joven humano, se engulló a velocidad luz la comida qué quedaba en la olla.

—¡Gokú! —No hacía falta decir quién chilló de esa manera—¡Mira nada más, de verdad que no tienes modales! ¡No dejaste nada para el muchacho!

—Jiji ¡Lo siento, Milk!

—Puedes darle de mi comida, madre, de repente perdí el apetito—Añadió Gohan, con un tono fúnebre que sin saberlo porqué a Ben le causó un escalofrío. Algo le decía que ese hombre enojado era peligroso. —Así que ¿Ben?

—¿S-Sí?

—¿Cuáles son tus intenciones con Pan? —Yendo directo al grano—¡Auch! —Se quejó seguido el padre de la azabache, sobándose la costilla en que recibió un codazo de su esposa.

—Entonces, Ben, sí no me equivoco tú y mi hija tenían una cita—. Dijo Videl con complicidad, pasando sus azulejos de su hija al adolescente simultáneamente. Oh, por Dendé, Pan rogaba que se la tragara la tierra y la escupiera en su habitación.

Pero su comentario sólo acrecentó el aura austera de su marido.

—¿Cita? —Masculló rechinando los dientes y recibió otra mirada asesina de su mujer.

—¡Pan! Pero qué modales tienes, mi niña ¿No nos presentaras a nuestro invitado?

"Por supuesto qué no" hubiera contestado la aludida, pero ya estaba en esa situación. Alterar a su abuela sólo empeoraría las cosas y Ben ya había visto suficiente, así que tras dar un pesado suspiro le dio el gusto a la mujer.

—Ben, te presento a mis padres Gohan y Videl y a mis abuelos, Gokú y Milk.

—¿A-Abuelos? —¿Él había oído bien? Juraba que ese hombre glotón y la chillona mujer eran tíos de Pan o algo por el estilo, pero nunca abuelos, cuando aparentaban recién los treinta años. De verdad qué estaba confundido.

—¿Sucede algo, querido? —Inquirió la hija de Ox Satán, adivinando gozosa los pensamientos del muchacho.

—No, no es nada, es sólo que lucen demasiado jóvenes.

Bingo ¡Ah, escuchar esa apreciación era música para los oídos de Milk!

—Eso es gracias a Shen Long—Y el siguiente en ganarse una reprimenda por medio de un pisotón bajo la mesa fue Gokú—¡Ay, Milk!

—¿Quién?

—Lo que mi suegro quiso decir es que… su… devoción por la entidad que protege éstas montañas es tan grande que lo bendijo a él y a mi suegra con una larga juventud. —La madre de Pan rebuscó un argumento que la convenciera a ella misma, a duras penas.

—Ya veo—A Ben no le pareció algo muy probable, pero al final se lo terminó creyendo. Los Son pudieron respirar tranquilamente—En todo caso, es un privilegio conocerla, señora Videl. —El muchacho se dirigió a la mujer con la admiración en el rostro, quién lo miró conmovida a la vez que su marido lo miró con desconfianza—Conocer a la protectora de ciudad Satán es tan grandioso ¿Me da su autógrafo?

—Por supuesto que sí.

Gohan entrecerró los ojos. La situación para Ben ya era demasiado incómoda y esas personas eran demasiado extrañas, ya habiendo obtenido el autógrafo poco le quedaba por hacer ahí. Maldijo silenciosamente. Pan era preciosa, pero arriesgarse a conocer a la familia en la primera cita no era lo más prudente y a juzgar por el gi qué utilizaba el hombre que devoraba todo a su paso sin importarle en lo más mínimo su presencia, la manera en que él y el padre de Gohan batallaban en la sala y esa fuerza tremenda de Pan, seguramente todos eran luchadores. Hasta la abuela.

—Oigan, en verdad ha sido un gusto conocerlos, pero se me hace muy tarde para regresar además, el camino es largo—Y sí qué había sido largo, pero había llegado la hora de poner en marcha la maniobra evasiva—¡Adiós!

El joven hizo caso omiso a los gritos de las dos adultas en la mesa y salió cómo alma que lleva el diablo del sitio. Milk había corrido hasta el aerocoche aún encendido y flotando frente a la casa, pero el jovencito fue más rápido pisando el acelerador a fondo rogando largarse pronto.

—¡Espera! ¡No te vayas!—Ya era tarde. El vehículo desaparecía a la distancia—Oh, ni siquiera probó mi caldo de tigre Paoz… ¡Ustedes tres, no hicieron nada para detenerlo!

¿Detenerlo? Sí el que Ben se largara sólo era alivio para los tres poseedores de genes saiyajin. Para Pan, era un alivio que no conociera mucho más de la excentricidad de su familia. Para Gohan, el intruso ya no estaba invadiendo la estancia y lo más importante era que partía lejos de su pequeña. Y para Gokú era simple: el plato que le habían ofrecido al muchacho estaba ahí, a la deriva.

—¡Perfecto, más comida!

[…]

—¿Es en serio? Dios mío, Pan, jajajajajaja, ¡no es posible!

En la banca de siempre, las amigas de toda la vida compartían la hora del almuerzo. Pan le había relatado a Bra con lujo de detalles todo lo sucedido el día anterior, con sus abuelos y padres. La heredera comprendió porque la azabache no lucía el mejor humor esa mañana y había golpeado más matones de lo normal.

—Fue un verdadero dolor de cabeza. ¡Papá parecía que hubiera visto un fantasma! No paraba de lamentarse con mamá de no haber deseado a Sheng Long dejarme como bebé para siempre. Y por alguna razón mi abuelo se pensó que habíamos estado entrenando, definitivamente le regalaré un diccionario en navidad… creo que ya sé qué clase de "citas" tenía con mi abuela

—Ay, Pan, sabes que Gohan te adora—Agregó la peliazul divertida—Eres la nenita de los Son después de todo—No obstante, la hija de Bulma cambió su expresión a una mueca de enojo—Con lo que sí no estoy de acuerdo es que el imbécil de Ben se haya escapado. Es un completo troglodita.

—¿Bromeas? ¡Esa fue la mejor parte! Todo hubiera sido peor si no se largaba. —La morena soltó un resoplido, el cansancio y el estrés de lo ocurrido seguían sobre ella. Bra la observó con compasión, hasta que un recuerdo vino a su mente.

—Por cierto Pan—Titubeó la peliazul—¿Qué carajo hacía mi hermano interrumpiendo tu cita? Y a todas éstas nunca me dijiste que te atraía Ben, eso no es de mejores amigas.

—Pues… sabes que al estúpido de Trunks le encanta molestar y quise demostrarle que se equivocaba—Recordó amargamente frunciendo el entrecejo—Básicamente, dijo que nunca he tenido una cita porque los chicos me temen ¿Puedes creerlo? ¡Ni que yo fuera un monstruo!

Ahora la Brief comprendía. Era mejor ahorrarse las palabras, después de todo ganarse una discusión con Pan luego de todo lo que le pasó no era lo mejor en ese momento. Su hermano podía ser un idiota en más de un sentido, pero gracias a él Pan había dado el primer paso de muchos en el mundo de los muchachos, ya se lo agradecería luego.

La guerrera también quiso dejar todo el embrollo de Trunks y la cita de lado. Hacía un clima fresco y un Sol radiante, los pajaritos que volaban y cantaban en esa mañana estaban en las ramas de un árbol cercano. Había muchas cosas para apreciar fuera de su cabeza, excepto por un tema que tenía pendiente.

—Bra… ¿Hoy tienes ballet?

—¿Eh? Claro que sí, Pan, ¿por qué lo preguntas?

—Hoy te acompañaré.

—¿Qué? ¿Lo dices en serio?

—Claro, no tengo nada mejor qué hacer.

—Oh Pan—Bra se mostró entristecida. —De verdad espero que pronto encuentres algo en qué enfocarte.

Luego de la jornada estudiantil de siempre, ambas híbridas partieron con destino a la Corporación. Bra le invitó el almuerzo a su mejor amiga y le buscó conversación con todo tema que se le venía a la cabeza; atribuía la cercanía de la mayor de las dos por la dura situación que estaba pasando, además, se sintió muy culpable en todo eso. El asunto con Goten, las clases, sus amigas, la escuela, todo la tenía muy abrumada y no brindaba suficiente tiempo a Pan.

Era ajena a qué a Pan no le interesaba nada de eso, sí no que sus ansias por volver al estudio se afianzaban perennes a su ser. Hasta no pisar el artístico suelo, hasta no verla con las zapatillas, no estaría en paz.

Sheila recibió a Bra con galardones y alabanzas, que para Pan eran repudiables. Era el mismo caso que con todos esos debiluchos que buscaban protección en la fuerza de sus padres, uno como el "Gran Saiyaman" y la otra cómo empoderada de la jefatura de policía. Sí las cosas se salían de control, había a quien culpar. Sí las cosas en el escenario se iban por la culata, Bra enloquecería.

Su amiga y las demás bailarinas salieron ataviadas en sus mallas y zapatillas, haciendo los correspondientes calentamientos y posiciones. Entonces la práctica dio comienzo; ellas saltaban de un lado para otro y como siempre Bra era la flor más radiante de todas.

Pan, en su ensimismamiento, estiró un brazo segura de que nadie la veía desde donde estaba y se irguió en sus puntas, imitando un _Pliés_ en primera posición que su amiga realizaba en ese preciso momento. La Son era ignorante de que tenía una mirada bien centrada en ella, la cual al contemplar su impresionante precisión a la hora de imitar a la heredera, supo que esa oportunidad no la podía dejar pasar.

Sheila reconocía el talento cuando lo veía.

—Bien, jovencitas. Es todo por hoy.

Las muchachas fueron todas a los vestidores, quedando una que otra compañía de ellas, Pan y la maestra. Aprovechando la ausencia de las estudiantes Sheila cedió a el picor que la motivaba a saber más de esa misteriosa muchacha que acompañaba siempre a Brief. Su ojo crítico predecía la clase de personas dentro de su entorno. Por la figura de la azabache, adivinó que se ejercitaba arduamente; seguramente gimnasia, se dijo.

Lo cierto es que Sheila dio de cuenta que Pan era diferente de la mayoría de estudiantes. Esa contemplación absoluta hacia los pasos de baile de la peliazul era un claro indicativo de lo que ya daba por hecha: la joven veía lo mismo que ella. El misticismo, el vigor, la fuerza, la disciplina de Bra.

Alguien de las masas que la comprendía.

—Hola. —Habló con suavidad la maestra acercándose y sobresaltando a Pan, quien se entretenía con sus pensamientos en un magno silencio. —Disculpa, te asusté.

—No pasa nada.

—Ya. —Asintió la maestra, tratando de transmitir confianza a la chica por medio de una sonrisa—. He visto que sueles acompañar a la señorita Brief a menudo.

—Sí, lo hago cuando puedo.

—Entiendo. —Sheila meditó sus palabras, pero no lo suficiente. Su imprudencia ganó la contienda ésta vez y su lado directo y conciso salió a flote—. ¿Te gusta el ballet?

Pan se quedó muda en un sitio. Su boca en una pequeña y perfecta "o".

—Yo… Sí, bueno, sí—. Ella se movió como avergonzada, pillada por Sheila, ocultando nerviosamente un mechón negro de cabello tras su oreja. —Es lindo. Es…

—Mágico.

—Ujum.

—Y dime, ¿practicas algún deporte?

—¿Por qué me lo pregunta? —Pan comenzaba a sospechar, ¿acaso esa mujer guardaba atenciones en ella? ¿La habría visto minutos atrás?

—Tienes un cuerpo muy prolijo, firme. No pongo en duda que muy seguramente sigues entrenamientos o...

—Ya no puedo hacerlo. —La maestra se asombró al divisar el semblante ensombrecido de la joven, queriendo preguntar más pero mordiéndose la lengua para no hacerlo. Basta de imprudencias.

Ninguna dijo nada; Sheila rebuscaba palabras en su cabeza que añadir a la conversación, pero morían nada más pensarlas. Dudó una eternidad. De lo que no dudó una vez más era de que quería a esa azabache en su estudio.

—¿Cómo te llamas?

—Me llamo Pan. —Contestó extrañada.

—Pan; un nombre bastante peculiar. —La mujer mostró los dientes, queriendo compartir algo de confianza con aquella chica—. Si cambias de opinión eres bienvenida. Puedes aprender un par de cosas.

Y así recibió en la incredulidad y dubitativa la tarjeta que prolija tarjetilla que publicitaba al estudio Roses de parte directa.

—Piénsalo, Pan—La mujer le guiñó un ojo. —, algo me dice que estás capacitada para esto.

Leyó las elegantes letras de la tarjeta y miró nuevamente los orbes azulados de la de caballera anaranjada. Algo dentro suyo se removió con inquietud, un cosquilleo, una emoción subalterna.

—¡Ya estoy lista Pan!

Salió de su trance para irse con su apabullante mejor amiga, quien la tomó del brazo sin miramientos. Y Pan se aseguró de guardar recelosamente la tarjetilla.

[…]

Desde pequeño Goten había mostrado ser un amante de la vida alegre y el buen gusto, las risas estridentes y los entornos agradables. Goten no hacía la fiesta, él era la fiesta. Tal personalidad era tan ventajosa como desventajosa: perdió innumerables oportunidades de un futuro prometedor, al punto de tener fuertes discusiones con su madre y hermano cuando se dio el lujo de atreverse a rechazar el importante cargo que Bulma y Trunks le ofrecieron dentro de las filas de la Corporación Cápsula.

A Goten poco o nada le había importado. No obstante, si sintió una fuerte culpabilidad corroerlo cuando vio a su madre llorar y exclamar entre lastimeros sollozos que había salido tan cabeza dura como su padre.

El asunto es que Goten era diferente. No era un alumno ejemplar como su hermano, o un prodigio innato de la mecánica y finanzas como su mejor amigo. Ni siquiera tenía la convicción por la vida de guerrero como su padre o el señor Vegeta, ni los deseos por formalizar una familia como su madre. En algún punto de su vida, cuando la juventud lo domaba y la inexperiencia lo atosigaba llegó a la triste conclusión de que no había lugar en el que encajar.

Pero la tristeza no era imperecedera y menos en Son Goten.

Goten era, simplemente, un alma fiestera.

Una de las virtudes más grandes que caracterizaban al híbrido era su marcado positivismo ante cualquier situación. Goten siempre veía el Sol en medio de la tormenta. Goten siempre había seguido lo que dictaba su corazón.

Tal vez por ser un alma tan transparente era que no guardaba rencores a su padre por haberse quedado en el más allá. Goten sabía que la pasión de su padre radicaba en fortalecerse. Y él no lo veía como algo malo, al contrario de su madre o incluso su hermano.

 _"Todo el mundo merece jactarse de aquello que le hace sentir vivo"_

Esa frase se convirtió en su lema de vida.

Por eso Goten se convirtió en un caminante por el sendero de la vida, en un errante manojo de emociones intensas; alguien que sólo quería vivir plenamente el día a día. Pero el exceso de fiestas y la multitud de contrataciones y despidos, la inestabilidad económica y sentimental comenzaban a abrumarlo. Ya no estaba al inicio de sus veinte ni tenía la misma mentalidad que en el pasado.

Su meta principal era encontrar un empleo cómodo y lo encontró. El bar era todo lo que siempre quiso.

Y conocer a Pares era más de lo que podía haber imaginado en su vida.

Pares era linda, tanto con un físico de ninfa exótica y sugerentes curvas como una personalidad de algodón de azúcar. Era hermosa, más de lo que merecía.

Pero el miedo al compromiso había sido mayor. Hasta ese entonces que se armó de valor para pedir la mano de la avellanada chica, no obstante, Goten se conocía y era la encarnación de la torpeza misma. Pares, a su criterio, merecía una propuesta de matrimonio inolvidable, una que la hiciera sentir la chica más feliz del universo al recordarla. Entonces su cerebro maquinó y vino a él una estrafalaria cabellera azulada de cierta muchacha mimada; ¿qué mejor que una princesa, para sorprender a otra princesa?

Ya no más quebraderos de cabeza. Bra era el alivio y el desembarque para sus tensiones y enredos mentales, pues ella sabría qué hacer y como contentar a Pares. Se entendía muy bien con la jovencita, al grado que la misma Bulma había resaltado alguna vez años atrás que nadie le tenía tanta atención y comprensión a la pequeña heredera como él.

Goten sentía verdadero aprecio por cada uno de los integrantes de la familia Brief, en especial por los hermanos saiyajin. Su contento por Bra era espontáneo, natural, a lo mejor debido a sus antepasados clase baja era que instintivamente tenía tanto recato y cuidado con la hija de Vegeta, puesto que ni a su sobrina Pan le había dirigido tal respeto.

Reunirse con Bra era agradable. Las conversaciones eran extensas y tenían el sano agrado de abordar todo tema por absurdo que ese fuese y darse mutua atención al respecto, porque así era la relación entre ellos. Si Bra fuera más contemporánea con él seguramente serían muy buenos amigos, como lo eran entre él y Trunks. Pero la diferencia a los ojos de Goten era abismal y nunca existiría tal consentimiento de complicidad con lo que él consideraba una niña.

Goten trabajó aquel viernes y tuvo uno que otro llamado de atención por andar de distraído de parte de sus superiores. Algo que no era común; Son Goten era un devoto al trabajo de bartender. Pidió disculpas y se dio un zape moderado en la cabeza para hacerse reaccionar. Ciertamente, se hallaba ansioso por verse con la muchacha al día siguiente –no aguardaba por saber que había planeado para su novia- y tanto así que no dejó de pensarla.

 _"Qué torpe"_

El sábado Goten tomó una ducha fría y salió volando a toda velocidad de su departamento. Su enérgico KI lo expulsó como un avión por los cielos y exclamando monosílabos alegre emprendió su vuelo.

—¡YAJUUUUU!

Acordaron verse en un parque al sur de la Capital del Oeste. Esta vez tardó unos cinco minutos en llegar y quien tuvo que esperar en dicha ocasión fue la heredera que encontró cruzada de brazos, con un gesto copiado del padre de ésta.

—¡Princesa! —. Saludó sonriente, acercándose a ésta para abrazarla. La chica correspondió algo perpleja.

—¡Goten! —.Ella chilló el nombre del azabache al verse levantada del suelo—. ¡Goten, bájame! —. Él aludido rió.

—¿No me digas que le tienes miedo a un poco de altura?

—No… No es eso. —Goten tomó distancia y con ello distinguió la vestimenta semi deportiva de Bra; unos tennis caros y un vestido corto, pulseras chocando en sus muñecas y su cabello en una coleta alta con una visera. Bra había sacado lo coqueta de su madre. —, y bien, dime ¿en qué pensaste?

—Bueno… —. Comenzaron a caminar amenamente por los caminos naturales que ofrecía un bonito espacio de césped en el lugar. La heredera mostró un gesto pensativo, sacando una libretilla rosa de sus bolsillos. —Me pasé la noche anotando ideas.

—¿Qué? ¿No dormiste por eso? —Él preguntó sin creérselo con la culpabilidad calándolo—. Bra, no era necesario que…

—No te molestes, Goten. Lo hice porque quise. —Ella lo miró y sonrió—. En serio quiero ayudarte.

Goten parpadeó un par de veces y luego asintió decidido. La peliazul se había tomado muy en serio la encomienda.

—¿Y bien… qué…?

—Léelas. —La muchacha le extendió la libretilla de hojas y hojas rayadas—No me decidí por una porque quería saber tu opinión.

Goten se centró en lo que tenía. Siendo Bra, la lista de cosas que había agregado a sus opciones eran aparentemente interminables. Goten se estiró nerviosamente el cuello de la camisa cuando sus ojos repasaron ciertos puntos; desde fuentes con refresco rosa, hasta dirigibles.

—Amm… Bra, yo… —El hijo de Gokú se rascó la nuca como era propio en los Son, avergonzado por lo que diría—no tengo el dinero para pagar muchas cosas de aquí.

—Lo sé. Yo te ayudaré a pagarlas.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡No, no, no, no! —. Era demasiado. Ni siquiera de Trunks aceptaría una propuesta de esas. —Bra, de ningún modo.

Bra lo miró entre hastiada, divertida y asombrada. Ella no le encontraba el escándalo que era habitual de Goten y de Pan cuando intentaban darles esa clase de ayudas. Tal vez por eso su hermano había desistido de tanta _amabilidad_ con el hombre que la acompañaba.

—Goten, considéralo un regalo de mi parte. Por los novios. —Ella se encogió de hombros.

—Bra… ¿No es demasiado…?

—Para nada. —La determinación brilló en la mirada de ella. —Pares se merece esto, Goten. Lo sabes bien.

Él trago grueso. Ella tenía un buen punto a favor.

Fue así que ambos híbridos pasaron casi una hora acordando todo, decidiendo que cosa de la lista eran las apropiadas y cuales no. Primero acordaron el lugar, luego el cómo aparecería Goten; si primero Goten o primero la propuesta y así. El hijo de Gokú confirmó cuan perfeccionistas llegaban a ser los Brief.

El comprometimiento de Bra le constató que había escogido bien a por ella.

Todo saldría bien. No tenía dudas.

—Bra. —Pronunció el nombre de ella en medio de la charla, cuando la chica anotaba lo acordado—, gracias.

—¿Eh? —. Ella alzó el rostro, derritiéndose al enfrentar al hombre a su lado. El oscuro color que tenía sus pupilas brillaba genuinamente.

—Eres maravillosa, princesa. —Dijo de veras agradecido, estrechando el pequeño cuerpo de la hermana de su mejor amigo y besando una de sus mejillas—En serio gracias.

Bra luchó porque sus desniveles se desvanecieran y que los estragos que comenzaban a picarle desaparecieran. Fue así que optó por evadir el rostro de Goten; era demasiado transparente para ella, demasiado emotivo, demasiado él.

—No hay de qué…

Así se estrecharon con mutua fuerza saiyajin, solo por jugárselas con el otro. Al final Goten moduló su fuerza para no dañarla y se levantó tan feliz como un chiquillo dando vueltas.

—Bien, supongo que todo está listo… ¿Irás?

—¡Por supuesto! Como la planeadora de tu compromiso no puedo perdérmelo por nada. Si tan solo me dejaras hacer una fiesta de compromiso…

—Princesa, eso sería demasiado.

—Lo sé. Lo sé.

Entonces se despidieron y Goten, sin dejar ese semblante alegre que lo caracterizaba salió volando una vez no hubieron personas viéndolos.

El Sol comenzaba esconderse. Y Bra no se movió hasta que vio al Son desaparecer en la lejanía. Solo entonces pudo suspirar y recuperar el aliento con parsimonia.

[…]

Trunks se apagó el televisor cuando se sintió supremamente cansado. Caminó por el espacio de su habitación lentamente y terminó sacudiéndose los cabellos, como quien quiere deshacerse de algo muy molesto.

A veces Trunks no terminaba de comprender qué demonios quería en la vida. A veces el presidente de la empresa más gigante y millonaria del planeta se sentía perdido y sin un rumbo fijo. En ocasiones, se sentía celoso de su mejor amigo: incluso Goten aventurero como él solo parecía más seguro de su destino que él.

Trunks no tenía planes exactos. Él dejaba que la vida pasara, que las cosas fluyeran. Eso mismo lo hizo estremecerse y soltar un bufido; ¿y si la vida se le estaba escapando de los dedos? Hacerse esos cuestionamientos lo privaba de todo sentimiento de positivismo. Caía en un bucle de paranoia. Y lo odiaba; lo detestaba.

Ser un guerrero Z era sensacional. Saber la realidad del mundo y ser uno de los partícipes de la perpetuidad de la paz en su planeta era algo que lo hacía sentir dichoso, pero no bastaba. Trunks humano y Trunks saiyajin divergían, eran una dicotomía constante en su existencia regia. Trunks solo quería vivir, sentirse completo.

 _"El entorno es necesario para completarnos"_

Porque éramos entes sociales y Trunks no tenía ningún problema con eso. Era que, creía, las personas tenían almas centellantes, mancilladas, ocultadas o adjudicadas. Y las personas que Trunks quería siempre a su lado eran así de centellantes, como Goten, como Pan, el señor Gokú, su hermana. Eran personas llenas de vida y de pasión, personas motivadas y embriagas de una motivación.

En algún lugar había escuchado alguna vez a alguien decir algo muy cierto.

 ** _"Todos necesitan ser esclavos de algo para seguir"_**

Entonces Trunks se preguntó: ¿De qué era esclavo él? ¿Qué camino debía seguir, qué elegir, qué vivir?

Porque Trunks no se comprendía a si mismo. Así que Trunks no era Trunks cuando dudaba. Tener casi treinta años y no saber tu propio camino era frustrante. Aunque Trunks sentía que era más Trunks cuando estaba rodeado de esas personas centellantes. Por eso quería tanto a Goten. Por eso su mejor amiga era Pan.

Porque Pan brillaba y se podía jactar de eso.

Y estar mal con sus personas centellantes era doloroso. Hasta por las absurdas banalidades por las que se molestaba con ella lo hacían sentir incómodo a todas horas. Quería pensar que se le pasaría, pero la muchacha podía llegar a ser bastante terca.

Era un bruto, sí.

Se convenció de ello por ser un mal amigo, un incomprensivo, sin tacto. Había molestado a Pan con temas delicados para ella –aunque tontos para él- y lastimado a sabiendas de la situación que la aquejaba. Que le impedía seguir relativamente racional.

Si eran mejores amigos, era para echarle una mano a Pan, no para hacerle sufrir con las crisis adolescentes que atravesaba. Pero, ¿verdaderamente era su culpa? ¿No era algo exagerado? Bah, como fuera, si no hacía algo Pan no lo perdonaría.

Trunks se tomó la libertad de enviarle un mensaje a Pan.

" _Oye, Panecilla. ¿Cómo estás? ¿Qué tal tu cita? ¿No la arruiné, cierto? Si es así te debo una disculpa… No, igual te debo una disculpa. Veámonos."_

Trunks esperó, esperó y esperó. Al final no llegó a leer ninguna respuesta, pues se quedó dormido.

Suerte para él que al despertar ahí estaba, a la una con veintidós minutos de la madrugada Pan le había respondido.

 _"Salió una película que me muero por ver. Tú pagas todo."_

Y Trunks sonrió.

Habían cariños peculiares en el mundo. El mutismo entre las familias de los Brief y los Son eran de esos; cada miembro, particular a su manera, sentía mucho por el otro. Habían uniones que rompían esquemas fraternales, como era el caso de Trunks y Goten o de Bra y Pan. O enemistades que no eran tal, que se tornaban solo rivalidades eternas y emocionantes, como era el caso entre Gokú y Vegeta. Y lidiar con tantas cosas personales y emocionales que solo entre Bulma y Milk se podían entender. En pocas palabras, dos familias que terminaban siendo una sola.

Trunks sentía un inmenso cariño por la hija de Gohan, por lo llena de vitalidad, su vibrante personalidad contagiosa, el cómo veía ella el mundo. Rayaban en tantas diferencias que no entendían como las sobrellevan, mucho menos de cómo se habían hecho tan cercanos. Pero Trunks lo quería y Pan lo quería.

Así Trunks lidió con ella y sonrió genuino cuando en lugar de gritar con la película de terror de turno como la mayoría de los espectadores, Pan rompía en risas. Su amiga era un bicho raro, pero así la adoraba.

—Pan, ¿por qué te ríes? Debería darte miedo.

—Nah, es muy mala Trunks. Al final el monstruo no es un monstruo si no…

—¡SHHH!

—¡Hey, sin _spoilers!_ —Gritaron algunos lanzándoles palomitas a los híbridos. Ellos rieron quedamente y se encogieron de hombros, centrándose en la cinta hasta ver los créditos.

—¿Por qué querías venir al cine si ya habías visto ésta película?

—No tenía una mejor idea para hoy. Sabes que de estar sana te exprimiría como limón en un entrenamiento. —Dijo ella y el heredero sintió el deje de tristeza.

—¿Viste los volantes que te envié? ¿Has considerado…?

—Los vi, Trunks. —Sonrió ella con melancolía, caminando junto a su amigo de toda la vida sin mirarlo. Tomó aire; a Trunks podía decírselo—. Ya me decidí.

—¿En serio? —. El hijo de Vegeta alzó las cejas en señal de asombro, con tanto revuelo y la vista pasiva de la azabache, pensaba que seguía sin encontrar distracción alguna. —¿Y qué decidiste?

Pan sintió algo crecerle y turbarle en lo hondo de su estómago, un rejunte bochornoso que reverberaba casi haciéndola vomitar. Y sintió asco y la cara ponérsele roja al mismo tiempo. No era algo tan difícil, pero ya podía hacerse una clara idea de la cara que pondría su mejor amigo al enterarse.

—¿Prometes que no te burlaras? —. El de cabellos lilas bufó al oírle.

—Por favor, Pan. No lo haré. —Trunks dijo, cruzando dos dedos detrás de su espalda lejos del perímetro de Pan.

—Es en serio, cabeza de trapeador. —Ella frunció el ceño, en un rostro muy similar al de su abuela enojada. —Sí te ríes te rompo las piernas.

—No es necesario recurrir a la violencia Pan…

—Y no te buscaré ninguna semilla del ermitaño. —El Brief tragó grueso. Era un panorama aterrador… pero no lo suficiente.

—De acuerdo… Pan, si no quieres decirme…

—Practicaré ballet en el estudio de Bra.

De todas las cosas que pudieron surcar la cabeza de Trunks esa era la última. Discurrió el limpiarse muy bien los oídos, porque lo cierto es que a su criterio estos lo habían traicionado.

—¿Perdón? —. Él carraspeó—Lo siento, creí haberte oído decir que practicarás ballet.

—Lo haré.

—¡¿Tú?! ¡¿Te volviste loca?! —. Pan lo miró con el ceño fruncido y Trunks luchó por no deshacerse en risas y carcajadas ahí mismo. —No hablas en serio.

—Si lo hago.

—Pan, pero sí tú odias el ballet. ¿Ya olvidaste que te quedaste dormida en la presentación de Bra del año pasado? No hay manera de que tú…

El pelilla se vio incapaz de seguir hablando, porque los fuertes nudillos de la chica impactaron contra su cara, mandándolo a volar por lo alto. La caída fue realmente dolorosa.

—Idiota. —Masculló Pan, antes de emprender vuelo muy lejos.

* * *

 **Vaya, más de seis meses sin una actualización. No creí llegar a tal punto; me planteé varias veces abandonar el fic (creo que este comentario final dista mucho del anterior) lo hubiera hecho de no ser porque aún mantengo bastante claras las ideas iniciales que me motivaron a publicarlo. Este capítulo sale a la luz gracias al comentario de Perlado.**

 **Como ven, todo va muy fluff. Recién hasta el próximo capítulo se suceden dos eventos que vienen sospechados y anunciados desde hace rato. Uno de ellos, el detonante que dará un giro monumental (ustedes se darán la idea de cual es) mientras tanto espero que se hayan dado el lujo de reír bellamente c:**

 **Perlado: Es la primera vez que respondo un Review en el comentario final. Primero que nada, no estoy bien pero tampoco al grado de decir que estoy mal. Sinceramente no sé como estoy, porque tampoco estoy "neutral" pero bueno... No viene al caso XD. ¡Muchas gracias! A decir verdad no estaba segura de que alguien siguiera al pendiente de la historia. Después de todo, no estoy muy segura con ella... La escribo porque la inspiración es demasiado para mantenérmela guardada, leer tu apreciación de ella me ha derretido totalmente ;-;. Me discutí mucho si volver a actualizar. No perdí la inspiración si no digamos que fue "congelada" me vi totalmente absorbida por otro fandom y al final me quedé allí, principalmente porque me parece que ofrece más volatilidad con los personajes que DB. Dragon Ball se me hace esa pieza que de un movimiento en falso puedes cagarte en tu infancia y la de muchos XD así que me da cosa seguirla a veces. En sí, la existencia de Super fue uno de los principales motivos de detenerme puesto que empecé esto sin tomarlo en cuenta (al día de hoy, a pesar de AMAR DB y DBZ no he visto Super completo) por lo que este fic está totalmente inspirado en Z... Muy, pero muy poco en Super y GT y no sé si eso le choque a la gente... De todas formas: NO no voy parar con el fic :) y espero actualizar muy prontito ¡Muchas gracias por seguir esto! Y espero que este capítulo compense la espera.**

 **¡A todos los que leyeron, gracias! Sus opiniones son importantes para mí, independientemente de si son negativas o positivas.**

 _ **Se despide**_

 _ **MioSiriban**_


End file.
